Finding Freedom
by iloveheartland7
Summary: Things have sure changed since Ty's abrupt disappearance 4 years ago. Ty realizes he's not the only one that's changed. Heartland is far from the home he once knew. Amy's moved on. Ty's been in and out of jail. The last thing Amy excepted was for Ty to show up with Jack early one spring morning. (Set during season 5)
1. Chapter 1

Amy laughed as she rode Spartan racing up to the ridge Caleb not far behind her. "I win, again!" She shouted as he caught up to her.  
"You know that's not fair. You had a head start."  
She shook her head. "You just don't like losing."  
"No, I guess your right. I don't." He said. He reached and grabbed her hand. Amy smiled at him. "Rematch!" She shouted pulling her hand away and nudging Spartan forward in a canter.

Caleb had managed to catch up to her and now both were riding at a slow walk heading back toward Heartland. As they got closer Amy noticed Jack's truck pulling up to the barn. The back filled with stuff she was to far to make out. However Caleb noticed. "Is that a motorcycle?" He asked squinting. Amy didn't answer. "Since when does Jack ride?" Caleb joked. He glanced at Amy who had a weird expression. "Amy? What's wrong?"  
She wasn't sure exactly. But the sudden feeling it brought was unexplainable. "Nothing." She faked a smile in Caleb's direction and squeezed his hand a little tighter for reassurance. He smiled back widely. As they got closer to the barn she saw another figure. He or she was unloading the items from the back of Jack's truck. As Caleb dismounted his horse Amy caught sight of the person. She felt her stomach twist.

Caleb who had grabbed Spartan's lead stood waiting for Amy to get down but instead caught her pale and shocked expression as she stared off at something. He spun around still holding Spartan still to see what she was looking at. A tall, dark shaggy haired, 20-something man wearing a leather jacket stood staring back at Amy. He was more then a little confused. "Amy?" Caleb said trying to get her attention.  
Amy swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. "Amy? Wow!" The boy said stepping forward his eyes never leaving hers. Amy finally jumped down and practically ripped the lead from Caleb and tugged Spartan forward angerly. She walked right past both men and into the barn where she started untacking Spartan.  
Caleb now stood awkwardly with his horse wondering what got into Amy and who this guy was.

Jack came down the loft stairs and was almost ran over by his granddaughter as she slammed the saddle down. She never looked at him instead went back over to Spartan and put him in his stall. She unclicked the lead and threw it down. "Amy?" Jack said from where he stood near the stairs watching her. She turned around to see Ty carrying a large dofflebag up the stairs. "Amy, I'm sorry. He had nowhere else to go. It's only temporary I promise."  
Amy shook her head at him and brushed past him to grab the other horse. Jack couldn't help but notice the tears in her eyes and almost instantly regretted his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

 _One week earlier_

Ty collected his things from the officer behind the counter. Before slipping his cell phone into his pocket he quickly checked for any missed calls. None. He sighed disappointed. How'd he end up in this mess in the first place he wondered. Another officer approached him as he grabbed his wallet. The tall mean looking man cleared his throat getting Ty's attention. Ty stepped forward and walked toward to county jail exit the officer just a step behind him. The door buzzed unlocking. A sound he'd hear twice before. It was getting all to familiar. Once outside the door clicked locked behind him. He was free. This time it was only a 30 day sentence but a year ago it'd been much longer. He walked the 10 blocks back to his shared apartment. He didn't have any money for a cab or the bus. He was surprised to find an eviction notice and his so-called friend nowhere in sight. The door was left wide open. He sighed glancing around before he started to collect what was left of his belongings. It wasn't much. Most had been lost or stole over the four years. Not that he had much to his name anymore anyway. He was forced to sell his truck to pay a lawyer and bail over a year ago. Not that it did him much good. It only reminded him of Amy anyway. He tried moving on but no girl compared to her. Most of his girlfriends, if you could call them that were as messed up as he was. He didn't wanna keep running. But wasn't sure where he'd go. Only one place was ever really home to him.

"Jack?" The voice asked in a desperate tone.  
"Who is this?" Jack asked checking the clock on the wall to see it was after midnight.  
"It's Ty." Jack was speechless. "Jack? Are you still there?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'm just a little shocked. How are ya?"  
There was a long pause which Jack didn't like. "I uh, I got into a bit of trouble. I didn't know who else to call."  
"What kinda trouble? Are you okay?"  
"Uh...not really. Can you...come get me?" Ty asked hesitantly.  
Jack rubbed his face concerned. "Where are you? I thought you moved back home to Vancouver."  
"I did for awhile. Was living with my mom then a few old friends. We ended up in Alberta a year ago." He paused trying to find a way to answer Jack's question. "I got evicted a week ago."  
"Ty, I'm not gonna judge you by your mistakes. Where are you staying now?"  
"Good cause I made a lot of them." He looked at his bruised hand. "The police picked me up and they won't release me until someone signs me out."  
Ty heard him sigh. He knew he disappointed him. The man that use to think of him as a son. "What's the address?"  
"I really am sorry."  
"Thing is Ty I don't think you are or you wouldn't have ended up arrested."  
"Jack..."  
"I'm not done yet. If I come get you and that's a big if. What are your plans?"  
"I don't know. I hadn't thought that far yet." Ty said glacing at the police officer in the doorway.  
"Well, I'm assuming since they won't let you leave on your own they except whoever picks you up to be responsible for you?"

Jack walked up to the desk his cowboy hat in his hand. "Ty Borden."  
"I'll have an officer bring him out." She said after typing in her computer. "I'll get the release papers ready."  
Jack just nodded and walked off in the direction the women pointed. He sat down and waited. He was nervous to see Ty after all these years. But he wasn't near as prepared to see him like this. It shocked him. He looked up at the sound of the door. An officer lead Ty out with his hands cuffed. Ty had a few cuts to his face and a slight bruise under his right eye. He had gotten a lot taller since Jack had last seen him. He also had a 5 o'clock shadow something he hadn't seen him with before. Ty was definitely not 17 anymore. His expression was hard. And he had yet to make any eye contact with Jack. The officer undid the cuffs and walked away. The lady officer was back at the desk with the clipboard looking in his direction. He stood slowly watching for any emotion from Ty. "Hey, Jack. Thanks for coming." Jack nodded. "Look I'm sorry it's just a didn't have anyone else to call." After signing the papers and agreeing to the charges they left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy stared down at her piece of pizza on her paper plate. "Hey, you okay?" Caleb asked looking up at his girlfriend.  
"Uh?" She asked meeting his glance.  
"You've been pretty quite. This have something to do with that guy?"  
Amy looked back down again. "I'm just not that hungry."  
"Amy...you can tell me anything. What's going on? Do you know him or something?"  
"I uh...use too." She said sadly. Caleb stood up and moved to sit beside her. "He was the ranch hand before you."  
"Oh..." Caleb was quite shocked. The guy didn't seem the horse type.  
"It was part of his probation." Amy finally looked back up. She wasn't sure why she felt ashamed but she did. Caleb just nodded listening. "He only stuck around for 8 months. I don't even really know him. He had quite the attitude. Never really opened up."  
"What'd he do?"  
"I'm not even sure exactly. I'm sure Grandpa knew." She grabbed his hand. "I was just shocked to see him. It's been four years."  
"You must be a little bit curious as to why he's here?"  
"Not really. I could careless. He didn't even say goodbye. Just took off in the middle of the night. Guess I shouldn't be surprised." She sighed. "Can I stay here tonight? I really don't wanna run into him or have to talk to Grandpa. He's the one who brought him here in the first place."  
"Sure." He nodded. "Of course you can stay. I'll take the couch." She leaned her head on Caleb's shoulder.

Jack was stacking hay when Amy drove in the driveway up to the barn the next morning. He looked up at her and stopped stacking. Amy jumped out of the truck slamming the door. "Amy?" She turned to look at him still angry. "I'm sorry. I should have considered your feelings."  
"Why would I care? I'm with Caleb." She said before turning back and walking off to the house to take a shower before working with Spartan.  
"She's mad cause of me...isn't she?" Ty asked showing himself as he grabbed the next bail from Jack.  
"It's just gonna take sometime. You've been gone a long time. And a lot has changed. She'll come around."  
"What if she doesn't?" Ty asked. "I would be mad at me too if I were her. The way I just took off."  
"Well, I'm not gonna lie. She was hurt about it for awhile. But she eventually moved on." Jack handed Ty another bail.  
"So I'm guessing that cowboy was Caleb."  
Jack looked back at him curious, hearing the touch of jealousy in his voice. "She wasn't gonna wait around for you forever."  
Ty looked off toward the house.

"Dad said he'll be home tomorrow and he can help you with the cattle." Amy said bring the chicken to the dinner table.  
"That's good. I use the extra hand. Caleb's still planning on helping too? Or is he too busy?" Jack asked knowing that Caleb had a one track mind and usually forgot to do things.  
"I think so. He was practicing for the upcoming rodeo today so who knows." She laughed. "I'll call him later and remind him."  
"No big deal, if not. I was thinking of asking Ty." Amy shot him a look. "And he will be joining us for dinner." Now he shot her a look.  
"But Grandpa..." She started.  
"No buts." He said sternly. "I'm not sure how long he plans on sticking around but for as long as he does you will treat him as a guest."  
"We have nothing to talk about."  
"Maybe not. But he does regret his choices Amy."  
"That doesn't change the fact that he left." She angerly stabbed her salad.

Ty felt about as awkward as a person could be. He sat across from Amy at the table. Ever so often he'd glance up at her. Her hair was a bit shorter and she wore her bangs a bit differently. She had matured a lot. It was hard for him to believe Amy wasn't 15 anymore but 19. There wasn't much small talk made. And if anything was said she didn't contribute to the conversation. "So...where is everybody else?" He finally asked breaking the silence. "I thought Mallory would be here for sure." He laughed.  
"Mallory don't come around much. She has school and her boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend? Wow."  
"Lou moved out a few years ago." Amy answered glaring at him as if it was a sore subject.  
"Wow. A lot really has changed."  
"Well, what do you expect?" Amy said sliding her chair back loudly and standing up. "You never kept in touch. So how would you know?" She shouted at him before walked toward her bedroom. Ty slightly jumped when she slammed her door shut. He rested his head on his chin. And didn't dare look in Jack's direction.

Ty stood tacking up his horse, Caleb not far from him doing the same. He felt him watching him, judging him. The last thing he wanted was to spend all day with this cowboy who he was sure knew everything about him by now. As Jack approached the barn he also remembered that Tim would be joining them. Another person he didn't wanna spend the day with. Not that he didn't like him. He seemed fine from the few times he met him. It was that he remembered Jack and Tim get along as well as oil and water. It was sure going to be an interesting afternoon.  
"How you coming on that sinch strap, Ty?"  
"Getting it, I think. It's been awhile." Ty answered.  
"Has this guy even been on a horse? Last thing we need is him slowing us down." Caleb remarked.  
"For your information..." He started taking a step at Caleb.  
"Okay! That's enough." Jack intervened.  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Traffic from Moosejaw was a mess." Tim said walking into the barn.  
"We are just about ready." Jack said leading his horse out of the barn.  
"Yeah, if this one ever figures out how to tack up a horse we might be ready by next Thursday." Caleb remarked laughing.  
"Okay! You know what? I've had enough of you!" He stepped toward Caleb. "You don't know anything about me!"  
"Boys! Cut it out!" Tim said stepping in between them just as Ty was ready to punch him.  
"They've been at it all morning." Jack shouted. "Ty, you'll be with me. Tim, Caleb's all yours."  
"Wait? What?" Tim said looking at Jack then back at the boys. "Ty?"  
Ty swallowed hard and forced a toothy grin. "What the hecks he doing here?" He asked as if Ty wasn't standing there.  
"Working." Jack answered flatly as he mounted and started to walk away.

About an hour later Tim rode up beside Jack. "What's he really doing here?"  
"None of your business."  
"It is my business if it concerns my daughter." He stated. "And him being back here isn't something I imagine Amy's okay with and I bet you didn't check with her first."  
"He needed my help. Not that that's any of your business either."  
"Yeah well, I noticed the black eye. See he hasn't changed. And neither have you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You still think you can change him." Tim rode away shaking his head.  
"You ever heard of second chances? Oh wait, only if it involves you!" Jack shouted at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy struggled as she tried to get a feed bag off the back of Jack's truck. They were stacked too high. Out of nowhere Ty grabbed it pulling it toward him. "I got it!" She shouted at him shooting him a sideways glance.  
"I was just helping." Ty defended pulling his hands away.  
"I don't need your help." She grabbed the bag and struggled to carry it inside the barn.  
Ty sighed at her. She was as stubborn as always. "Why isn't your Dad helping you anyway? He was the one who went into town."  
"Because.." Amy said picking up another bag. "He's got a bad shoulder."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. So he can't carry it. He'll complain later." She rolled her eyes. Ty still didn't seem to be getting it. "He got shot okay?" She said irritated. She really didn't wanna open up about it. It was still a a touchy subject. And something she didn't wanna think about.  
"Shot?!" Ty shouted out of shock. "Why? How?"  
Amy stopped and looked at him annoyed. "Yes, shot. About 3 years ago. By cattle rustlers."  
"Wow." Was all he could think to say. "It's nice he's around more. Then before, I mean." He picked up a bag now too.  
"I guess. But he moved away about 6 months ago. So he's not around much anymore."  
Ty nodded and continued to help Amy unload the truck. Jack watched them from the porch with his morning cup of coffee.  
"You still think it was a good idea bringing him here?" Lisa asked sitting down next to him.  
"I do."  
"And what does Amy think of all this?"  
"I promised him he could always call Heartland home. I'm not going back on my word." He said avoiding the question.

Caleb picked up Amy's left hand and kissed it. She smiled over at him and bumped his shoulder with her chin. Ty watched from across the table, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Lisa sat down beside him and smiled at Ty. "You still like my famous chicken?" He nodded. She noticed he kept his gaze on Amy. "Great."  
"So how exactly did you get that black eye?" Tim asked from the end of the table.  
"Uh, well..." He hesitated shifting nervously. Amy had to admit she was curious about it.  
"Tim!" Jack yelled.  
"It was just a question."  
Ty wasn't a fan of his past before coming to Heartland. He's pretty sure Jack was the only one who knew why he was arrested. Now he felt all eyes on him even Amy's. "I uh, got into a fight." He noticed how Amy reacted. As if she wasn't surprised. It stung a little.  
"It's a little more complicated then that." Jack stated.  
"Figures." Tim snickered. Ty sighed. He didn't belong at Heartland. He didn't fit in. Everything changed so much. Jack and Lisa were married. Tim had gotten shot. And Amy didn't want him here. She moved on.

Later that night Jack went to the loft to check on Ty. "I'm sorry about Tim. He can be...well, difficult."  
"I shouldn't have come here."  
"So your gonna run away...again?" He asked noticing Ty's open bag.  
"Well, I don't fit in around here."  
"That don't answer my question. Are you planning on running?" Jack grabbed a folded shirt off the bed. Ty didn't know what to say or what to do. "Well?" Jack said throwing the shirt down and looking back up at him.  
Ty sighed. "I don't want to. It's just..."  
"Amy?" Ty nodded. "I figured as much." Jack paused. "Thing is this is my ranch. And I don't care what Amy or Tim think. I could use the extra hand. Caleb's busy this time of year with the circuit."  
"I'm sorry, Jack. If I disappointed you or let you down."  
"You had every right to go home when your probation was done. I'm just sorry it didn't work out."  
Ty sat on his bed. "It was nice at first. Until things started falling apart again. Things with my Dad didn't take long to go south. He got involved in a sure thing. Lost all his money. Stole mine. Had a bunch of loan sharks to pay back. He disappeared and left me to deal with it. I got beat up pretty bad. Not sure what would have happened if the neighbour hadn't a called the cops." He looked up at Jack. "I got arrested. So I went back to my Mom. She was happy to see me. I got a job working construction. Things were great for awhile. Wade came back into the picture. Wanted my Mom back. Said he'd changed."  
"This the guy you went to juvie over?"  
"Yeah. Same ass. He put on a good show. Claimed he wanted to be a family again. My Mom believed every word he said."  
"I'm guessing he was still a mess." Jack asked.  
"Pretty much." Ty looked away. "I got involved with some tough kids just blowing off steam like me. I got busted for underage drinking, graffiti. You name it. Spent 8 months in jail before getting out. I got a job up in Edmonton. Figured it was a good way to start clean."  
"What happened?"  
"Guess guys like me attract the wrong group of friends. Long story short I got arrested again. And you know the rest."  
Jack nodded. "I'm not disappointed. You called me that's a start. And running away isn't gonna fix anything. I know it's hard to see Amy with someone else. But you can't blame her. You never called or wrote. And your letter made it very clear you weren't coming back." He forced a smile. "Amy wasn't very fond of you before and I know her. She's still hurt but that also shows she still cares. Give her time." He left down the loft stairs. Once he'd left out the door heading back to the house Amy popped her head up out of Spartan's stall having heard the whole thing she glanced toward the loft.

Amy closed her bedroom door later after finishing in the barn. She didn't even make it to her bed before tears starting streaming down her face. It felt like four years ago all over again. Finding Ty's letter and him gone. She hated him. At first she was sad then angry. Angry at him for leaving her. Angry at herself for putting her heart out there despite her mind telling her she was gonna get hurt. She finally excepted that guys like Ty don't stick around long anyway. So why was she angry again? And why was he back now after so many years? And why had seeing him again brought back all those feelings? She opened her closet and moved a few things so she could reach the box hidden at the back. The box contained memories from the 8 months he was at Heartland. She missed him. She missed being his friend. She missed the way he made her feel. And a part of her wanted that back.

Amy yawned as she crawled out of bed and opened her curtains. She'd surprisingly forgotten all about last night until she 's motorcycle was no longer parked beside the barn. She sighed. He really left? She pulled on her barn clothes and reluctantly went to check on the horses. She didn't stay any longer then nessassary afraid all the memories would come flooding back. She hung up her jacket and noticed her grandfather standing looking out the kitchen window. The screen door slamming shut caused him to turn. "You seen Ty?" His voice trying to seem hopefully but Amy caught the slight disappointment anyway. Even still it was written all over his face.  
"No."  
"Oh..." Jack replied before looking away.  
Amy couldn't believe she actually felt the way he did. She'd really thought this time would be different. Guess she was wrong. "His motorcycle's gone."  
Jack turned to face her. "I'm sorry for dreadging up the past. You and Tim were right I shouldn't have brought him here." He set his coffee cup down and walked outside.  
How could Ty do this to Grandpa, Amy wondered. After everything he's done for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy raced to grab the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Amy!"  
"Lou!" Amy squealed. "How's Jackson?"  
"He's great. Misses his Aunt Amy." You could hear the smile in Lou's voice. "Of course I miss you more."  
Amy smiled. "I miss you too. Speaking of which, when are you coming for a visit?"  
"Well, Peter has a business trip coming up so..."  
"Lou! You can't avoid Heartland forever." She heard Lou sigh.  
"Amy, you know as much as anybody that I'd love to spend the week with you rather then alone. But we both know what'll happen if I come."  
"Lou? I could really use my big sis."  
"What's the matter? Is it Grandpa?" She asked getting worried.  
"It's Ty." The phone fell silent. "Lou, are you still there?"  
"Yeah. I'm here." She paused. "Ty?"  
"He showed up here out of nowhere. Grandpa bailed him out of jail. Then this morning I think he took off again. And I'm having feelings I shouldn't be having toward him. For him. I didn't realize how much I still miss him. But he's more messed up then even. And I got mad at him. What am I saying? I'm in love with Caleb."  
"Amy, slow down."  
"I can't love him. Caleb has been talking about us getting married." Amy said still a bit freaked.  
"Marriage? Wow! And Ty's back."  
"I need you. Please?" Amy begged.  
"What would Dad say?"  
"You two use to be so close. He wrote you long before he came back. Don't you think you two can work it out?"  
"Look seeing or talking to Dad is like you and Ty. It's frustrating and makes me mad." Lou said.  
"I get it but..."  
"Amy, the last thing I need is him judging me."  
"I don't think he would. A lot has changed. And...well, he should be the one to tell you." She looked up to see Tim pulling in the driveway.  
"Tell me what?" Lou questioned a bit suspicious.  
"Lou, Dad's here. I have to go." She hung up on her and glanced toward the back door.  
"Hey kiddo. You ready?" Tim said.  
"Yeah. Just let me get my coat."

"You should go." Peter said as Lou set the phone down.  
"You know I can't." She said disappointed.  
"Amy really seemed panicked." He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Besides you can't hide here forever."  
"You sound like Amy."  
Peter set their son down on the carpet to play. "What about Jackson? He deserves to meet his family. And I don't wanna hide this..." He put his hand on her stomach.  
Lou smiled. "I know your right and I'm excited. Everytime I talk to Amy it's hard not to blurt it out."  
"So what is your plan? Wait until the baby's born? Or not tell them at all? Ever?"  
"He practically thrww me out, Peter. He refused to come to our wedding." Lou got teary eyed.  
Peter grabbed her shoulders. "It's been almost 3 years."  
"He blames you. And hates me. And has never even expressed interest in his first grandchild." She was fighting back tears now. The emotions getting to her.

"So what do you think?" Tim asked from where he was leaning against the fence.  
Amy nodded. "He's great." She said her eyes never leaving the horse.  
"I want you to race him." He said looking over at her.  
"What?"  
"I know what your gonna say 'your no jockey' but things didn't work out with my last jockey. And you've raced for me before." Tim put his arm on Amy's shoulder.  
Amy looked back at the horse. "He's gonna need a lot of work."  
"I'm prepared for that. That's one reason I wanted you to look at him before I bought him."  
"He is a beauty. And seems to have some natural talent." Amy smiled at her dad. "Okay, I'll race him."  
He pulled her into a hug. "What do you say we grab lunch at Maggie's to celebrate?"

Ty was sipping on his water and waiting for his dessert. A piece of pie, his favourite when he noticed Amy and Tim walk into the diner. He felt his stomach drop as Amy glanced his direction.  
Amy stopped walking causing her father to run into her. "Honey?" He started before seeing Ty.  
"What are you doing?" Amy yelled approaching the table.  
"Having lunch." He answered.  
She stomped her foot. "You know what I mean."  
"Do we have to do this here? People are staring."  
"Oh, I'm embarrassing you?" Amy shouted louder. "You don't think the whole town already knows about your disappearing act?" Ty stood up grabbing his phone off the table. "Run away." Amy shouted as he brushed past her. "It's what you always do."  
Ty stopped and spun around. "I'm not running."  
"Really?" She put her hands on her hips. "Then answer my question... What are you doing?"  
Tim stood awkwardly between the two not understanding a thing they seemed to be arguing about. Ty looked between Tim and Amy before turning and leaving the diner.  
Before Amy could realize what she was doing or even stop herself she found herself chasing after Ty down the sidewalk. Ty spun around after hearing her hurried footsteps. "Why do you care? You weren't happy when I showed up." He shouted. "So I'm moving on." He grabbed his motorcycle helmet.  
"Ty...it's not that I don't want you here. It's about you showing up after almost 5 years and expecting me to be happy to see you. You didn't write or call once."  
"Amy..."  
"Why'd you leave?" The hurt returning to her eyes.  
"I don't know. I guess cause of what you said...about forgiveness." Ty said not making eye contact.  
"I'm the reason you left?" She got teary eyed.  
"No! I just..."  
"Why didn't you write?"  
"I wanted too, Amy. But I never knew what to say. Or what you wanted to hear. Things didn't turn out. And there was only one thing I wanted to say to you." He paused finally meeting her eyes. "But I didn't think you'd wanna hear it."  
Amy swallowed hard realizing what he was talking about. He really did seem like he regretted it. "Please stay." She whispered.  
Before Ty could answer her Tim shouted. "Come on, Amy. I have a meeting to get to."  
Amy shot Ty a small smile before heading back toward the diner. A part of her wondering what things would have been like if he had only stayed. As she approached her dad she glanced back toward the street as Ty started his motorcycle and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Honey, you have to eat something." Jack said placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"I was the reason he left." She mumbled. "And now he's probably gone again. And it's all my fault now too." She stood up from the table.  
"Amy?"  
"I'm going for a ride."  
"You can't blame yourself. Ty's not the type to stick around. He's not likely to change, Amy." He said.  
"Like Dad and Lou?"  
He sighed. "She was who you were talking to this morning."  
"Why can't they make up?" Amy sat back down at the table.  
"Sometimes it's not that easy."  
"Grandpa? This is different." Amy said catching his hint.  
"I'm just saying."  
"I asked him to stay. But...guess he choose not too." She rested her chin on her elbow. Jack smiled at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Amy asked hesitant.  
Tim looked up from where he was brushing his horse. "Sure."  
"Why did you and Lou stop talking?"  
"Amy..."  
"You forgave Grandpa for kicking you out. You both kinda get along now."  
"It's not the same thing, Amy." He pressed looking sternly. "Are we gonna go for a trail ride or not?" He said putting his brush down.  
"I realize you think of me as your little girl but I'm 19 years old. And I'm aware your mad at Lou for getting pregnant and marrying an oil guy. But I'm the one who's taking the brunt of it. She's avoiding Heartland cause she's afraid of running into you. It's not fair to me. I miss her."  
"Amy..." Tim started.  
"I can't even talk to her on the phone without Grandpa seeming weird about it. I don't get it."  
"Amy, it's complicated. And it's not easy to change your ways. Lou is partly to blame here too. And I don't mean for ending up pregnant."  
Amy sighed. "Why does everyone always say everything's complianted when it's not? All you have to do is forgive her."  
Tim smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I wish it was that easy."

Her own words played over in her head. Maybe it was the same. Lou had disappointed their dad in the same way Ty had disappointed her. It was hard for her. It seemed like everyone was moving away and everything was changing. Ty leaving, her dad getting shot, Lou getting pregnant and deciding to marry Peter, them moving to Vancouver for Peter's job, Caleb's accident, Jack proposing to Lisa, them getting married, her getting hurt falling off Spartan, Caleb proposing, her dad's secret and him moving away to be with his girlfriend. She wanted things to be like they use too.  
"Amy?" She looked up noticing Caleb trying to get her attention.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's the matter?" He asked looking across the table at her.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Cause you seem a million miles away. And I asked you how it went with your Dad. And usually if it involves a horse your so excited to tell me about it."  
She nodded. "I am excited. The horse is amazing. He wants me to race him."  
"Wow! Amy, that's great." He reached and grabbed her hand.  
Amy smiled. "I might need your help with him."  
"Of course. I always love helping you. Plus it gives me an excuse to hang out more."  
"You don't need an excuse. Besides you work for Jack. You're around all the time anyway." She laughed.  
"Amy..." Caleb said getting serious. "I know we've talked about this subject before and you said you'd bring it up when your ready. But..." He watched Amy. "I'm not asking, just saying. Do you even wanna marry me?"  
"Of course I do. I love you." She said as he finished his question. "It's just...well, with Ty returning... it's complicated." She said hoping he understood.  
"I'm not asking you to elope right now. I just wanna know if you see our relationship going further then this. I wanna settle down. Buy some land. Raise some cattle. Have a couple kids."  
Amy nodded. "I'm only 19, Caleb. I'm not denying it. That sounds wonderful but your older then I am by three years. You've had longer to think about this. I'm still trying to figure out what I want. But I know more then ever I want you." She wasn't sure of anything. Sure she loved him more then anything. And if he would have asked all this a week ago, before Ty showed up. She was sure she would have said yes. Yet, watching him ride away that afternoon. Away from her, again. She knew Caleb was the right choice. He wouldn't hurt her like Ty did. "Yes! I wanna marry you." She blurred out.  
"Really?" He grinned. Amy nodded happily. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. He slid it across the table toward her.  
Amy smiled questionably at him. She picked up the small box and opened it. Inside the engagement ring Caleb had proposed to her with months earlier. It was on a silver chain. She pulled it from the box. "Caleb..."  
"Consider it a promise."  
"I love it. Thank you." She handed it to him. "Can you?" She pulled her hair off to the side and turned slightly so he could put the necklace on her.  
Caleb smiled touching the ring once she had faced him again. "It's almost as beautiful as you." Amy blushed. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Caleb said as he pulled her in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

Amy smiled widely at Caleb as he grabbed her hand. He smiled back. The two stood there looking at each other.  
"The hay's not gonna walk out of here." Jack commented noticing the pair. "Amy!" He shouted trying to get her attention.  
"Did you say something, Grandpa?" She asked turning around.  
He caught sight of her necklace. "Oh... I see." He said realizing why the two were acting weird. "So you finally said yes."  
Amy touched it smiling. "Sorta."  
Jack nodded. "Well, congratulations."  
"Thanks Jack." Caleb shook his hand before grabbing the hay.  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Ty, does it?"  
Amy wrinkled her nose. "No. Why?"  
"Cause you've been putting it off saying it's too soon or not the right time. You make some excuse. Poor guy's been waiting a year. Now all of sudden once Ty shows up you tell Caleb yes." Jack raises his eyebrow at her.  
"This isn't about Ty." Amy stared blankly before heading out of the barn leaving Jack standing there. On one hand he had a point, just the other day she told Lou him being here brought back old feelings. But everything she said to Caleb last night were true too. She loved Caleb. But Ty being back did bring back memories she'd pushed aside. She glanced at Caleb who waved at her from the paddock.

"That is not happening!" Tim shouted slamming his hand down on the kitchen table. "Amy is too young to even be thinking about marriage."  
"I thought you liked Caleb?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"I did. Until this." He sat down.  
"Tim, do you really expect her to rush out and elope tomorrow? It took her a year to say yes. Not to mention they have been on again off again for almost 4 years."  
"What about Val's daughter? He was engaged to her too? This kid is some player." Tim huffed.  
"They were never engaged. Besides Val put a stop to their relationship, if I understand right."  
"See! There's your proof." He pointed standing up again.  
"He's not good enough for a Stanton. He's not good enough for Amy?" Jack laughed. Tim nodded serious. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"She's my little girl, Jack. I'm only trying to protect her." He sighed. "Last thing I want or need is her getting pregnant and throwing her life away like Lou."  
Jack sat quiet for a second unsure how to respond to that. "Lou didn't intend on getting pregnant. It just happened." Tim eyed him. "I know...it was preventable if they'd been more careful but that's in the past. And Amy's not Lou."  
Tim nodded. "That may be true. But Lou was also a lot older. With a boyfriend who had a real job. Even if I didn't agree with it. Amy is only 20."  
"I promised myself I wouldn't get involved in this thing between you and Lou. But it's gone on long enough. Amy wants Lou to be a part of her life. But your feud is ruining that." Jack stood up from the table. "Not to mention this whole thing makes you like a hypocrite." He nodded suggestively. Tim swallowed hard running a hand through his hair.

Tim had left about a half hour after his argument with Jack. Jack had left not to long after that, headed into town. Amy was alone. She sighed looking around. She liked it better like it use to be. Mallory hanging around all the time. Lou offering unsolicited advice. Ty helping her with her latest client. Her dad inviting himself over. But that was long gone. She decided to work with Storm her newest client. He hated to be saddled. As Amy mounded him bareback she heard a noise in the distance. Looking toward the driveway she noticed Ty's motorcycle. A small smile played on her lips. She focused back on riding trying to act like she didn't care.  
Ty parked up close to the barn glancing in Amy's direction.

 _Amy jumped over the jump. "That's it. He's getting it now." He smiled widely watching her._  
 _"Yeah, that last jump was perfect. Did you see it? He just did it himself." She loops back around to walk toward Ty patting Spartan's neck._  
 _"Why don't you go around one more time, then we'll call it a day?"_  
 _"I don't think he's ready to call it a day." Amy comments back smiling._  
 _"You mean, you're not ready." Amy giggles at his remark. "lt says here we're only supposed to do this exercise... ...for, like, 45 minutes at a time."_  
 _"Yeah, well, l, ah, I still got five more minutes. Besides, you can't learn about jumping from a stupid book. So put it away." She glances playfully at him before moving Spartan away and back toward the jumps._

He shook the memory away. As he grabbed his bag he heard the horse nah loudly. And Amy scream.  
"Woah! Storm! Easy. Woah!" The horse spooked at something and was now excitedly galloping around the pen. Amy held tight trying to get him to calm. Storm reared up and Amy slipped off his back landing hard in the dirt.  
Ty dropped his bag and ran toward the paddock. "Amy!" His emotions took over and he was no longer thinking with his brain. He jumped over the fencing and ran over to Amy who still layed in the dirt not moving. "Amy!" He shouted touching her shoulder. She groaned slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked her still concerned.  
"I think so."  
"Don't move." Ty said holding her down slightly as Amy tried to get up.  
"I'm fine, Ty." She said making Ty laugh. She hadn't changed. She still got annoyed when he offered her help.  
Amy caught herself starring into his green eyes. She looked away to see Ty was touching her hand. Her smile formed and disappeared just as quickly as Caleb's truck pulled up.  
"Amy?!" He shouted jumping the fence. "Are you okay?" His step slowed as he noticed Ty's hand.  
Amy quickly pulled it away as she got to her feet. "Yeah. I'm fine. Storm just bucked me off." She pointed behind her. Before brushing herself off.  
Caleb grabbed her arm and guided her out of the round pen. "Let's get you some ice for that elbow." He said noticing the small scrap. Amy glanced back at Ty who was still knelt down in the dirt as she followed him.

Ty collected Storm and put him back in his stall before getting his bag. His mind still on Amy as he unpacked. There was a spark between them. He felt it and he knew Amy did too. Her smile said it all. He couldn't believe that as mad as they were at each other her falling off caused him to push all that aside. He smiled noticing his old cowboy hat hanging on one of the hooks. Amy had kept it. After all this time he said to himself. He put it on and went down to muck out the stalls.  
"Hey!" Amy said leaning against the door frame watching him.  
"Hey. Are you okay?" He put down the shovel and walked over to where she stood.  
"Yeah. Caleb is very protective." She touched her elbow. "Barely a scrap."  
"I'm sorry...about earlier."  
"It's okay. I really didn't give you a warm welcome. So I kinda deserved it." Amy shrugged.  
"I've been known to be a total jerk. At least that's want my last two girlfriends said." He joked. But Amy didn't laugh. She had a serious expression.  
"Ty, I heard you taking to Grandpa." She paused. "I didn't mean to hear. I was in with Spartan. He didn't know." She rambled off embarrassed.  
Ty looked down kicking at the straw. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?"  
"Yeah. Sorry you had to hear that. Sorry for being a complete mess." He looked back at her. "Sorry you we're right about me."  
"I've never judged you. And I'm not now. We all make mistakes." She smiled. As she went to say more Tim came into the barn.  
"Caleb said you fell. Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Caleb was just overreacting." She sighed.  
"Good cause I need you to start working with my race horse."  
"Okay. I'll be right there." She sighed again as he left the barn. Ty laughing slightly.  
"He hasn't changed."  
"Nope." Amy said laughing too as she grabbed a bridle and headed outside.


	8. Chapter 8

"No way! Not happening!" Jack shouted his hands on his hips as he marched around the kitchen. Amy sat at the table watching him nervously. "You know how dangerous that is? Why on earth did you agree to horse racing?" He stopped pacing and faced her.  
Amy swallowed hard. "I think racing might be fun."  
"What happened to show jumping?"  
"I haven't been show jumping in 2 years." She defended.  
"Fine then cross country? You liked that last year when you helped Lisa with her fundraiser." He sat down across from her.  
"That's technically racing too."  
"It's not as dangerous." He folded his arms.  
"I also fell off Spartan last year when he was spooked by a bear. Remember? That was just a trail ride." Amy shouted. back. "I'm doing it for Dad. Okay?"  
Jack raised his eyebrow. "Of course. Why am I not surprised?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that you do whatever he wants. You'll always trying to make him happy. Is being a jockey really something you wanna do?"  
She sighed. "It's Dad's race horse. He bought him. Says he's going to the racing business."  
Jack slammed the table as he stood up. "With his track record?!"  
Amy jumped. "Grandpa?!"  
"You've been lying to me. That horse out there in the paddock is your father's?" He pointed out toward the window. Amy nodded. Jack shook his head and left out the back door.  
Amy slumped back down in the chair she had been sitting in. Lisa came into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just give him time, sweetheart."

Jack entered the barn to find Ty as he came down the loft stairs. "Hey, Jack."  
"Hey..." He stopped and turned back to Ty. "You know anything about that horse?"  
Ty turned around to see where he was pointing. "Oh the new client horse? No. Why?" Jack raised his eyebrow at him. "I know Tim dropped him off early in the week."  
"Nothing else?" He pressed.  
"He's a race horse, I think." Ty wasn't understanding why Jack seemed so upset.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I muck out the stalls. That's my job, right? Besides it's not like Amy's gonna volunteer information."  
"He's Tim's race horse. Apparently Amy's agreed to ride him." Jack said walking closer to the door watching the dark grey horse.  
"Wow! That's cool." Ty's smile faded as Jack glared at him.  
"He looks like a lot of horse for her. Not to mention she's never raced before. And when it comes to Tim she feels the need to impress him." He turned to face Ty. "I heard you were quite the hero last week." Ty shrugged. "Caleb tells me you came to her rescue." He eyed Ty.  
"Nothing happened, Jack. She fell off."  
"That's not what he said." He watched him.  
Ty laughed. "He's all bent out of shape cause I helped her up? Seriously?! As if Amy is that easy to steal away from him." He started to walk back up the loft stairs slightly disgusted. "You know you told me 5 years ago to stay away from your granddaughters. I did. And look what it got me?" He said turning back to Jack. "She so in love with that cowboy that I'm the last think on her mind. Maybe it's Amy you need to be talking to if Caleb is so jealous of me." Ty shouted before running the stairs and slamming the door.

Lou set the casserole dish in the middle of their glass table. She smiled at Peter as he handed their son his plastic spoon a huge grin on his face. Fatherhood looked good on him. She had been nervous to tell him she was pregnant afraid he wouldn't stand beside her. His career was the most important thing in his life. But he been surprisingly happy. Saying he wanted the whole package. Marriage, kids, etc. Admitting he was planning a trip to Paris to propose to her. She smiled wider as Peter scooped up a noodle and was pretending the spoon was a airplane. Jackson giggled. Peter looked up to notice Lou was starring. "What?"  
"Nothing." She smiled. "I just love you."  
"I love you too." He reached for her hand as Lou dished the tuna noodle casserole onto both their plates. "What?" He asked again as he caught her starring at their son.  
"Nothing. Really." She eat a fork full of salad.  
"You're thinking about home, aren't you?" He smiled at her.  
"This is my home."  
"You know what I mean." He grabbed her hand.  
"Yeah. I mean. Sure, I'd love to pick up and go for the week but we both know I can't do that." She sighed.  
"Why not?"  
"Peter?!" She said poking her fork at her food.  
"I'm serious. Honey, why not?" She glanced back at him. "You said it yourself you miss Amy. So why not? Next week would be perfect. You can take Jackson to meet everyone." He tickled Jackson's stomach.  
"In some other's universe. Yes! But with my father. No." She frowned. "I'm not gonna let him treat our son the way he treated me."  
"You don't know that he'll be mad."  
"You honestly don't know my family. Grandpa is still mad at Dad for abandoning us. And my Dad can hold a grunge like it's a rodeo event." Lou stood up and walked around the table grabbing Jackson from his highchair.  
"What about the baby?" Peter asked causing Lou to stop cold.  
"You know what at this point I don't see why we can't keep it a secret. I mean the only person I'm even remotely excited to tell is Amy."  
"So go. Tell Amy." He stood up smiling at her.  
"I think everyone might figure it out." She pointed to her baby bump. "I'll tell Amy on the phone...after he or she is born." She walked away to put Jackson down for a nap leaving Peter standing there shocked.

Tim stood along the gate watching Amy as she exercised his race horse. As Amy darted past him he checked his stop watch.  
"Whoa, boy." Amy soothed as she slowed and headed back toward the fence. "His was that?" She asked smiling as she approached where Tim was standing.  
"Not bad." He said looking up. He showed her the time. "He should be doing it better by now." He sighed.  
"Dad, we can't push."  
He nodded. "Too slow isn't gonna win me any ribbons, Amy." He turned to watch the next rider take off at the starting gate. "Now that's a winner." Amy turned the horse again to get a better look. She frowned. She was no way up to that level yet. And glancing back at her Dad's expression maybe Jack had been right.

Amy jumped out of Tim's truck as he let her off at the barn. "I wanna practice some more tomorrow. I'll be here early. Okay?" He asked her as she nodded. Jack came out the barn looking disgusted. Amy didn't say anything she just beelined it to the horse.  
"Jack?" Tim said.  
"Using your own daughter for your little scheme isn't right and you know it."  
"Jack, Amy's got every right to do what ever she wants. She's 20 years old." Tim defends.  
"Thing is I don't think this is something she wants to do. She's trying to make yiy happy. And she won't say no to you cause she's afraid you'll..."  
Tim cut him off. "Your just worked up over it cause I'm the one she's working for. Any other client you'd keep your nose out of it like always."  
"That's not true. I'd be acting the same if Caleb suggested it." He folded his arms. "No, you just can't stand her working with me. You've never liked our bond."  
"It's not a bond when she's scared you'll just up and disaster if she disagrees with you. Or that you'll treat her like Lou."  
"That's not true. And you know it. And don't bring Lou into this." He shouted back.  
"What about Shane? You're back and forth trying to make two relationships work when both kids are getting the short end of the stick."  
Tim glared. "Amy might be partly your business but Shane. That is none of your business." Jack glared back. "I still haven't ran it by Amy but I want Shane to spend the summer."  
"Well, that's a start. But as far as Amy is concerned I have everything right to put a stop to this. You start by easing up a bit on the training. She can't keep up on her usual chores."  
"Isn't that what Ty's for?" Tim laughed and backed out the driveway.

Amy sat at a table cheering Caleb on as he played pool with a few other cowboys. Ty walked up to the bar seeing them. "Beer please." He said paying attention to Amy.  
A few screamed as Caleb got the ball in on a bank shot. "That's my good luck charm." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. Amy giggled causing Ty to realize both were a bit drunk.  
"Thanks, baby." She said grabbing his glass from him and drinking the last of it. Amy didn't seem the type to drink. He even could have sworn she mentioned about not wanting to cause of her Dad's addiction problem. But there she was wrapped around Caleb while he showed her how to shoot a combo. It was gross. He hated that Hudson only had one bar. He really didn't wanna spend his Friday night watching them. He decided to finish his one beer and head home. But a drink cowboy had other plans.  
"Hey...you?" He pointed. "You play?"  
"Some." He lied. Not leading on that he was kinda a pool shark.  
"Great. I need a partner. This guy over here thinks he can beat me." Ty got off the bar stool to come face to face with Amy and Caleb.  
"Ty?" She said surprised.  
"You know him? Even better. It'll be so much more fun to steal that diamond ring."  
Amy swallowed hard as she touched it. "Caleb?" She turned to face him as he set up the balls.  
"Don't worry. I'm real good at this." He answered before giving his partner a high five.  
"Come on, man. Let's beat them. When we pawn that thing we'll split the cash 50/50." He patted Ty on the back.  
Amy bit her lip still unsure of this bet.  
"How much do you think engagement rings are worth?" The cowboy asked as he handed Ty a stick.  
Amy looked horrified at Ty before glancing back at Caleb as he and his friend did a shot. "Ty?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ty swallowed hard as he lined up the last shot. Watching Caleb sweat was the fun part. But he hated to do it to Amy. She sat nervously biting her nails. If he got this shot they won. But if he missed Caleb would. He was torn to say the least. On one hand he'd love to win the ring and rub it in Caleb's face. It also meant he'd have to get Amy another ring which would prolong the chance of them getting married. He still couldn't believe they were engaged. Jack was right things really did change. Amy looking like she was about to cry didn't help his choice. He sighed as he realigned the shot and missed by a mile. He'd never thrown a game before. He watched as Caleb and his partner cheered. While Amy smiled in his direction as she touched the ring. Ty forced a sad smile before putting the questick down on the table and walked away.  
"Ty..." Amy shouted after him meeting him in the parking lot. "Why'd you do that?" She asked.  
He turned to face her as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet. "Do what?"  
"You know what?" She said smiling. "You told me at Ashley's party that you were an expert at pool. Remember, strategies and angles?"  
Ty smiled now. "Yeah. I remember."  
"Can you take me home?"  
He sighed looking back over toward the door. "What about Caleb?"  
"Caleb's an idiot." Ty chuckled.  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Amy smiled widely at Ty like she use to. It made him miss her so much more. How it was even possible to miss a person that was right there in front of him was beyond him. But he did. He'd lost so much more then he realized. His eye caught the ring as Amy hopped on the back of the motorcycle. His heart breaking.

"Caleb had been drinking. I didn't want him bringing me home." Amy protested.  
"So you rode home without a helmet on the back of Ty's bike after he'd been drinking too?" Tim shouted.  
Jack glanced at Ty who had yet to say anything. He was disappointed in both their behaviours. "That's still no excuse."  
"It was only one beer." Ty finally said.  
"It was that or have Caleb bring me home. And he'd drinking way worse."  
Jack and Tim exchanged glances. "Were you drinking?"  
Amy swallowed and tried to keep her gaze but Tim already seemed to know the answer. "We are training in the morning. How do you expect to do that with a hungover?" He shouted.  
"Are you serious right now?! That's your biggest concern?" Jack said folding his arms. Tim shrugged. "I'm very disappointed in both of you. You should know better." Jack looked back at Ty leaning against the kitchen counter. He looked away. "As far as I'm concerned your both grounded."  
"But, Grandpa?" Amy protested.  
"What?! That's not fair." Ty agreed.  
"Neither of you will be leaving this ranch. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes." Both nodded.  
"But Jack?" Tim protested like a little kid. Jack eyed him as he got up and walked back toward his bedroom.

Amy sighed as her phone buzzed again in her back pocket. She stopped shoving to grab it. Without looking at it she turned her phone off and tossed it down onto the bails next to her. Grabbing the shove again she ignored Ty's glance as he shoved the stall next to her. "Caleb?" Ty asked feeling a bit gutsy.  
Amy looked up glaring. "Yes. Not that it's your concern."  
Ty nodded. "You're right it's not." He grabbed the wheelbarrow and walked away.  
Amy sighed again. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Tim. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Jack's out with Lisa. That's gives us a few hours to practice."  
"Dad. You know I can't leave the ranch."  
"Sweetie, does it look like I care. I'm not gonna let that old man push me around." Tim replied forceful.  
Amy nodded slightly. She didn't want to spend her day mucking out stalls but it didn't feel right leaving it all for Ty. She glanced back at him then back at her dad who smiled widely at her. "Okay. But only for a few hours."  
Tim grinned as he lead her out of the barn his arm draped on her shoulder.

"Yes! Yes! Go!" Tim shouted leaning over the rail watching the track. Amy blazing around the far turn. Her time much better then it was a week ago. He then glanced over at the man standing next to him. "So what do you think?"  
The man pierced his lips his eyes never leaving the track. "Your horse is good. I'll give you that. But no way your daughter is gonna get you a win. My horse..." The man pointed to the one in the lead. "Is however. I have the best jockey. Trained professional. You have your horse whisperer little girl."  
Tim rolled his eyes at the older man's remark. He bit his tongue as he returned his gaze to Amy. But as she passed the other horse he couldn't help himself. "Guess we know who the real rider is." He smirked before walking away to meet Amy at the end gate.  
"Oh my gosh, Dad. That was amazing!" Amy shouted at Tim as she jumped off Storm. Her smile beaming from ear to ear. "Did you see me on the last turn?"  
Tim pulled her into a hug. "You were amazing, sweetheart."  
She smiled proudly. Maybe she hadn't been completely sold on this whole jockey thing but she had to admit winning, even if it was a practice race, felt pretty amazing. "Thanks." She pulled away from him as she undid her helmet. Tim grabbing Storm's lead.

Pulling into the Heartland driveway Amy caught sight of her grandfather's truck. She nervously glanced over at Tim who tightened his grip slightly on the wheel. She swallowed hard. The pair had been at each other for years. But as Tim become more of an active parent in Amy's life now that he was sober he began to wear thin of her relationship with both men. Neither were willing to give the other an inch let alone a mile. "I'd better head home, Amy. No reason to rock the boat anymore then it already has. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned over kissing the side of her head.  
Amy nodded. And got out of the truck. She set her helmet down on the bench before kicking off her shoes. Jack sat at the kitchen table as Lisa cut vegetables for dinner. "I'm sorry. I should have let you know where I was. But..."  
"He's your father. You're allowed to do whatever you want." Jack stated not even turning in his chair to make eye contact. Amy sighed and stepped toward her room. "Just know that I'm not gonna pick up the pieces. You're a big girl. Plenty old enough to make your own choices." He finished as Amy nodded knowing she'd hurt him.  
Amy crossed her small bedroom and flopped on her bed. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She sat up to grab it out of her jacket that was sprawled out next to her. "Caleb...I don't want to talk to you." She shouted into the phone.  
"Please, hear me out?" He bagged. "It was a mistake. I got chalky." Amy sighed. "I get it okay. I was an idiot. But I love you. And didn't mean to."  
"What would have happened if Ty didn't throw the game? Or you played some other idiot? Then what, Caleb?"  
"Babe, I'm sorry. Please?" Amy rolled her eyes. As she did she caught sight of Ty as he removed his baseball hat wiping the sweat from his forehead before he went back to stacking the hay. "Amy?" Caleb shouted getting her attention.  
"Uh?"  
"I asked if you wanted to come over?"  
"I haven't forgiven you yet." She shouted back. "I need to know where you stand. You almost gave my engagement ring away. Like it meant nothing."  
"It means something. I swear. I love you."  
"Ty gave me a ride home. You didn't even notice until this morning." She turned at the sound of the door. Lisa stood holding the house phone a look of concern on her face as she had caught the last bit of Amy's conversion. "I'll call you later."  
"Is everything okay?" Lisa asked as Amy threw her cell phone down.  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"It's Peter." Lisa said handing the phone over to Amy.  
"What? Why?" She wrinkled her brow. Lisa shrugged before turning and heading back to the kitchen.  
"Hello?" Amy asked despite hoping nothing had happened to Lou or Jackson.  
"Hi, Amy. I was wondering if you'd do me a favour."

"You put her to it, didn't you?" Lou shouted as she threw another shirt onto the bed before grabbing another from her suitcase. Peter's was also open next to hers. He sighed.  
"Lou? Please?" He begged. "It's important to me."  
Lou huffed as she put her hands on her hips. "Look at me." She gestured to her stomach.  
"Honey, you look beautiful." He came around to her side of the bed and put his arms on her waist.  
"Are you forgetting that my family practically threw us out?"  
"Of course not. But it's been almost 3 years. I know you miss Amy. And who knows maybe everyone else will be happy to see you too." Peter said looking her in the eye trying to get her to understand.  
"Easy for you to say. You didn't disappoint everyone who loves you by getting pregnant or falling for an oil man." She pulled away from Peter.  
"Look, all I did was ask Amy is she'd talk you into coming. Sweetie, I just don't want to leave you alone for two weeks."  
Lou looked up at him from her sitting position in bed. "I'm not even close to my due date. And I've handled Jackson on my own before."  
Peter knelt down in front of her. And grabbed her hands. "Things happen. You were early with Jackson. And he's a bit more to handle now especially when your pregnant." He tried to say it nicely as to not hurt her feelings. She looked back at the suitcases. "Give it a try. You can always come home."  
"My Dad didn't even come to our wedding. What makes you think he's welcome me with open arms after all this time?"  
"You're gonna have to face him eventually. You can't keep using me as an excuse." He stood pulling Lou with him. Lou pondered what he said for a few minutes before sighing. Peter pulled her into a hug. "Trust me it's the right thing to do. And our son needs to have more family."

Amy hopped off Spartan as she entered the barn. Her hair stuck to her face. Ty came down the loft stairs nearly bumping into her. "Oh...sorry." He stammered.  
She brushed her hair from her eyes shooting him a smile. "You tell anyone you're so fired." She poked her finger at him playfully.  
"Didn't I tell you there was a chance of rain?" Ty said trying not to laugh.  
Amy frowned. "At least it's stopped now."  
"You want me to help you untack him?" He asked pointing at Spartan.  
"Sure." She sighed as she watched him grab the saddle for her. "So...did Grandpa calm down any?"  
"Ha, as if. You seen him. He's pissed." Ty said from the far end of the barn.  
"He and Dad are never gonna get along."  
"Both just want what's best for you. Besides them going at it is the only thing around here that hasn't changed."  
Amy frowned knowing what he meant. "Things can't stay the same forever."  
"Why not?" Ty asked approaching her.  
"You were the one that left, Ty." Amy said as she looked up from Spartan. "It's been 4 years. I wasn't gonna wait around forever."  
Ty nodded understanding. "I really did mean everything I said that night after the jumping completion."  
Amy avoided eye contact. Remembering that night was painful. Her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed the blanket off Spartan and turned quickly to get away from Ty before he seen. But instead she slipped on the now wet barn floor. She landed in Ty's arms. Him catching her. Both starred at each other. Lost in each others gaze until Ty looked away abruptly and let Amy go. Both went to pick up the blanket but they bumped heads. "Ow..." Amy said holding her forehead.  
"Sorry." Ty said doing the same. He then started to laugh.  
"It's not funny." Amy defended. But cracked a smile. Ty grabbed her around the waist as he tickled her getting caught up in the moment. Amy giggled louder and squirmed to get away from him but his hold on her was too strong. Both collapsed into the hay pile behind them. Amy laying on Ty. Their faces inches from each other. She felt like she was 15 again. Her cheeks getting red with the passion she still felt for him despite suppressing it for years. She swallowed as she pushed away. She left the barn without looking back at him. Leaving Ty to his own rehashed feelings. There was still a spark. He felt it. And he knew she did too. Time and distance is no match for true love.

As she slowed Storm into a slow gallop another rider raced past her startling Storm. Amy leaned forward to regain her hold but lost the reins. "Easy, boy." The sky cracked above them again causing Storm to spook. He reared up causing Amy to slip out of the saddle unable to hold on. Tim watched in horror from the sidelines as Amy felt to the ground. Storm's front hoof connecting with the ground and Amy with a thud.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim paced the waiting room anxiously as he waited for news on Amy. "Tim!" His head flying in the direction his name was called only to find a livid Jack barreling toward him. "What kind of person allows anyone to practice in the rain let alone a thunderstorm?!" He continued to shout.  
"It wasn't storming at the time." Tim defended as he ran a hand over his face. "I'm as upset as you are."  
"Why?! Cause this cuts into your training schedule?"  
"Mr. Fleming?"  
Both Jack and Tim turned to look at the man in scrubs standing in front of them. "How is she?"  
"She's gonna be just fine. No broken bones. But she's sure gonna be sore for awhile. She can go home now."  
Jack sighed angry at Tim before following the man back to the exam room Amy was in. Tim just rolled his eyes as he took a seat letting the two of them just hash it out. As he sat Caleb came racing into the room.  
"Where is she? Is she okay?" He shouted frantic.  
Tim couldn't help but chuckle at how this usually tough guy got all emotional when it came to his daughter. "She's with Jack. And yes. She's fine. Serious bruising is the worse of it." He places his hand on Caleb's shoulder to reassure the man.  
"Amy!" He shouted jumping up and rushing over to her when she finally emerged with Jack. Her frown quickly turned to a smile as she seen him. Caleb reached out for a hug but Amy stopped him.  
"Easy. Everything hurts."  
"I'm so sorry for the way I acted the other night. I never should have bet your ring. And shouldn't have been acting like an idiot. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Hugging her lightly.  
She nodded. "Of course, I forgive you. We both had a bit too much to drink. Neither was thinking clearly. I'm sorry for not returning your calls."  
"It's okay. I'm just happy you're not mad." He gave her peak on her cheek as Tim and Jack were both standing there.  
"I'm sorry too Jack. I did push Amy too hard. I promise I'll take a step back."  
Jack nodded understandingly.

Ty grew anxious as he waited for Jack to come back home with Amy. He couldn't help but worry. It'd scared him just a few days ago when she got knocked down. But after the moment they shared in the barn yesterday she was all that was on his mind. He darted out of the barn the minute he seen the truck pulling in. A huge smile on his face. He had been worried that seeing Amy after all time with the way he left that she wouldn't be happy to see him. Of course it'd been far from a happy welcome the two had warmed up to each other. His feet slid to a sudden stop as he noticed Caleb helping Amy out of the truck and walking her up to the porch. His smile faded as he caught sight of the smile on Amy's face when she was talking to Caleb. She even laughed at something he said. His heart broke. He'd missed his chance.

Lisa glanced at Amy as she ate. The shine of the diamond on her hand catching the light. "That's new."  
Amy self-consciously grabbed at her left hand twisting the band. "She finally said yes." Caleb said proudly.  
Jack nodded happily before looking over at Tim to see his reaction. His jaw was slightly clenched as he thought before nodding with a smile too. "Congratulations, honey."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"When were you planning?" Lisa asked eager to help.  
Amy chuckled. "This fall."  
Tim nodded. "That's not too far off. You sure you can get that all planned by then. Weddings take time."  
"Caleb will be on the circuit all summer." Lisa commented.  
"I know. But we don't want to wait until next spring."  
"Okay, well. I'm happy to help anyway I can." Lisa said.  
"Me too, sweetheart." Jack smiled.  
"Where's Ty? Why didn't he come to dinner?" Amy asked looking at his empty seat a frown on her face.  
"He was meeting a friend in Calgary."  
"Oh..." Amy's frown got bigger until Caleb grabbed her hand. She forced a small smile.

"I really am sorry about pushing you so hard. I promise I will back off." Tim said as he and Amy walked to his truck that night after dinner. She nodded. "So, Shane will be here next week." He said changing the subject.  
"Next week?" Amy asked groaning slightly.  
"Yeah. Why?" He asked noticing her change in tone.  
"No reason. I just thought he wasn't staying until summer that's all."  
"He had a week off and Miranda is gonna be away. Is it a problem?" Tim raised his eyebrow.  
"Of course not. It'll be fun." She smiled.  
"Good." He leaned over and hugged her kissing the side of her head. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Amy smiled against him as she returned the hug. Silently a bit worried as Lou would be here at the same time. She knew she was gonna be mad enough without finding out about Shane and Miranda.

Amy walked into the barn as Ty went up the loft stairs abruptly. The water pail he had now laying on the ground from where he dropped it suddenly. Amy wrinkled her nose. She hesitated by the steps before going up. She pushed the door open at the top without knocking. Ty turned around at the squeak. "Are you avoiding me?" She asked getting to the point.  
"What? Why?" Ty questioned grabbing his cowboy hat from on top of his dresser.  
"Well, for starters you ran up the stairs like you forgot something boiling on the stove. Which both of us know isn't true. So spill it." She put her hands on her hips as she watched him. It obvious he was trying to come up with a convincing lie.  
"I'm not avoiding you. I just..." He looked away not wanting to make eye contact. "It's just the way we left things the other day. It's awkward."  
"There's nothing about us that isn't awkward." Amy laughed.  
"I just...I don't know. I thought you were mad at Caleb?"  
"I was." Amy suddenly felt self-conscious about her ring. She dug her hands into her pockets in an attempt to hide it. "It was a fight. Nothing we can't work through. Unless..."  
"Unless what?" Ty asked curious after Amy trailed off.  
"Nothing." She shrugged.  
"We almost kissed." Ty blurred out then back stepped turning on his heels as he paced the other direction.  
Amy watched as he ran his hand over the back of his head then faced her again. "Ty...why'd you get arrested?" She asked quietly.  
Ty looked surprised at her. "When I called Jack? I got into a fight at a bar."  
"No, when Clint brought you here. What'd you do?" Amy watched him her expression softening.  
He shock his head. "It's not important. That was so long ago."  
"Ty, the whole year you were here you never talked about it once. You almost kissed me 5 years ago in your truck. I told you I didn't want things to change. If you really had feelings for me then, why didn't you open about your past? I told you about mine that day."  
"It's not that simple, Amy. Most people wouldn't understand."  
"I'm not most people. I'm your friend."  
Ty sighed. "I'm ashamed enough. Okay? The last thing I wanted was to be anything like my parents." He leaned back against the stall door. "My mom's boyfriend...my stepdad got drunk a lot and he'd take it out on my mom. One night I lost it. Neighbours called the cops."  
"But you were defending your mom." Amy cut in shocked.  
"It was his word against mine. I got sent to juvie then here." He grabbed the pale that was still laying on the floor and walked toward the feed room.  
"Ty...thank you for telling me." She smiled then nodded as she turned to leave the barn.  
"When things didn't work out with my dad I considered coming back." Ty shouted at Amy stopping her in her tracks. "That kiss meant something to me too." He said as she faced him. "That night after you won the fall finale." He stepped closer to Amy. "I never planned on staying. The goal was to finish my probation and get out on my own. I was 18 and didn't have to answer to anyone. I never expected to like it here. To find a father figure in Jack. Or a friend in you. Amy, you were the only person who didn't judge me for my past. I just told you what I did. And you know from overhearing me and Jack weeks ago I did time. Yet you still don't judge me. Why?"  
"Because I see the best in people. And my Dad. He's proof people can change." She smiled sadly at him. "I'm glad you stayed. Grandpa could use the extra help."  
Ty stopped her as she turned. He grabbed her left hand touching the ring by mistake. Amy looked down at their hands. She swallowed hard as she felt the same electricity. She felt her heart skip a beat as she slowly looked up to met Ty's green eyes. Ty let her hand go. "I've missed my shot. Didn't I?" He asked disappointed as Amy touched the engagement ring on her left hand.  
"Ty..." She leaned in anyway feeling like a magnetic was pulling them together. Amy closed her eyes as her hands wrapped around his neck. But instead Ty cleared his throat and pushed her away.  
"I have to feed the horses." He said avoiding eye contact as he turned his back away from her unable to see her expression. And to hide his. He had to force himself away and it broke his heart. Amy stood watching him hurt and confused as she was sure he felt the connection. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Maybe that was the very reason they were avoiding each other. It hurt to much to be friends. There was just to much water under that bridge.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy sat staring at her computer screen playing with her ring. It'd been a few days since her almost kiss and she still didn't know how to feel about it. She felt more confused then ever. She loved Caleb more then anything but for some reason her mind just wouldn't let Ty go. Even after 4 years every once and a while he crept into her mind. She'd wondered what he'd be up too. Or what he looked like now. Never she think that he'd be couch surfing, drinking, getting into bar fights or the worst one yet in jail. He'd spend almost a whole year in jail. She seen him change from the bad boy on probation that first arrived at the ranch to a caring supportive friend. What had happened? He tried to talk to her but ended up pushing her away. And she had to admit the wall put up to prevent getting hurt was still there. Maybe it was best to leave well enough alone. Knowing Ty he'd disappear again before too long anyway. "Amy?" Lisa shouted for the tenth time.  
"What?" Amy asked looking over at her startled.  
"Do you see anything you like?" She pointed at the screen displaying rows and rows of wedding dresses. The two were seated at the dining room table.  
"Eww...those are pretty." Jack said squeezing Amy's shoulder as he walked by her chair. "But why aren't you two out looking at dresses?"  
"Because it's a good idea to know where to start." Lisa responded.  
"If you say so." He shrugged.  
"What about that one? It's pretty."  
"Yeah. I guess." Amy nodded less then excited.

Tim drove his truck along the country road until he reached the city. Amy smiling beside him. "You'll have to sneak away with me next time." He said to her.  
"Yeah, it's hard when we all live so far away." She stares out the window. She had the nerve to mention Lou too but didn't dare. Her dad was in a happy mood and she didn't wanna be the one ruin that.  
"I keep trying to convince Miranda to join us just once but I can't get her to." Tim says as he put his truck in park.  
"She's more of a city girl, isn't she?" Amy jumped out the truck following Tim.  
"Yeah. Good thing Shane is more like me. Would rather be on a horse."  
"You mean us." She smiled.  
"Yes. Exactly." He put his arm around her as they made there way across the street and over to the bus stop. He waved at Shane as he picked up his duffle bag.  
"Hi Dad." He said giving him his backpack. Tim shook his head and tried his laugh.  
"Hi." Amy said giving her brother a hug. It'd been about 6 months since she seen him last. It'd been quite the adjustment to discovering she had a brother. But it had been so much harder on her dad. He spiralled a bit trying to wrap his head around Miranda's betrayal. But after seeing how Shane wanted to get to know his father Tim had came around to the idea. And later making up with Miranda. They had been dating now for a year. Amy had only met her twice before as she rarely came to the ranch. But she seemed really nice. Not to mention she hadn't seen her dad so happy in years. She smiled at Shane as they broke the hug. "Are you getting taller?" She giggled as she ruffed his hair before both followed Tim back to his truck.  
"I have the whole day planned. We are gonna have lunch at Maggie's. Then I figured we could go see a movie, eat lots of popcorn. Then dinner at Heartland. Maybe if we have time we could stop by the race track. I wanna show you Storm." Tim said proudly.  
Amy smiled over at Shane. Her dad's idea of family fun was a little immature but he was still new to being a parent. Amy had only been 5 and Lou 15 when he abandoned them. So he kinda missed most of their growing up. He had no idea what a 12 or 19 year old did for fun. But his determination to try to make up for the lost time was really great. Amy's view of her dad had always been a bit harsh. At first she hated that he was back and trying to make amends. But the time away from her resulted in Shane. "Sounds great, Dad."

Amy's phone buzzed just as they were finishing their food at Maggie's. It was a text from Peter. 'Lou changed her mind!'  
'That's great!' Amy quickly texted back.  
'Her flight gets in on Thursday. I'll text you the details.'  
Amy's eyes got wide as she read the message. "You okay?" Tim asked as he grabbed his wallet fishing for a $20 bill.  
Amy swallowed hard before looking up at him. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Tim nodded still suspicious. "It's nothing." She slipped her phone into her back pocket as she grabbed her jacket. Bitting her lip she texted Peter back quickly as she walked behind Tim and Shane. 'This Thursday?!'  
"Coming honey?" Tim shouted back at her as she was taking too long.  
"Yeah, coming." She jogged to catch up to them on the sidewalk. She hadn't even realized this week was when Lou was coming. She hadn't told Jack yet and worst of all Shane would still be here until Saturday.

Amy paced back and forth in the living room occasionally heading into the kitchen then back again. She heard her grandfather's track pull up. Well it was now or ever she thought. Jack came in through the door. "Sorry I took so long. Lisa couldn't make up her mind what she wanted to make for dinner. And then I forgot to get the Scatatoon berry pie at Maggie's. It's still Shane's favourite?" He said as he put down the brown paper bag.  
"Yeah, he still loves it." Amy said nervously.  
"There's a few more bags in the truck. Can you get them?"  
"Uh, yeah. Sure." She headed for the door when he stopped her.  
"You okay? This isn't still about Ty, is it?"  
"No. Of course not. Why?" Amy turned around to face him.  
"I don't know. You just seem...jumpy." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well, Ty has no idea who Shane is. That's kinda a big deal. Not to mention neither does Lou." Amy used this as the chance to slip that in. There was no going back now.  
"What?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "I doubt Ty is gonna judge us especially given his family situation."  
"Right. I was just being silly. Of course he would except Shane as part of the family. Just like you do." Jack eyed her at her comment. "I mean what difference does it make? Shane and Jackson are both the same that way."  
Jack sighed. "Amy not this again."  
"We're gonna have to face it sooner rather then later. And sooner is this Thursday."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Lou's flight gets in Thursday." Amy said quickly before darting out the door to get the rest of the groceries. Leaving Jack standing there shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

"Excuse me?" Tim shouted as he paced around the kitchen. Amy sat at the table bitting her lip avoiding eye contact. "How could you let this happen?" He shouted now at Jack.  
"Me?! What about you?"  
"She's not coming." Tim said folding his arms acting like a child.  
"Dad? Peter's going on a business trip and didn't want to leave her alone with Jackson. It's only for a week or two." Amy finally said.  
"Why didn't you run it by anyone first?" Jack looks at Amy.  
"I don't know. Maybe cause this was gonna happen."  
"I can't believe this!" Tim shouted pacing again. "Shane is here this week. Did you even consider that?"  
"I forgot."  
"You forgot?! Did you forget I don't wanna see her?"  
Amy looked over at her grandfather sadly. "She didn't wanna come. But I did. I miss her." She whispered.  
"She didn't want to come? Then why is she?" Tim shouted.  
"Tim? Just stop." Jack said after noticing Amy had tears. "We'll figure this out."  
"How? You have some crazy plan?"  
"Dad, I'm sorry."  
Tim threw his hand up. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that she's coming." He flopped down in a chair. "You know what that's okay. I'm busy all week with Shane. So if I don't run into her it's fine." He stood up and left.  
Amy glanced at Jack before putting her head in her hands. "He'll get over it, honey."  
"No, he won't. And neither will you. You took Dad's side on everything. Lou made a mistake. But she's still a part of this family." Amy jumped up and ran to her room.

"Hey. I could hear the screaming from here." Ty said as he tacked up a horse for Shane.  
"Please don't. I don't need you criticizing me too."  
"I don't get it. What's the big deal about Lou coming for a visit anyway?" Ty asked stopping now to face her.  
"It's a big deal. Okay? A lot has changed."  
"Why? So she moved away. What's the big deal in that?"  
"Ty it's just...it's complicated." She sighed.  
"Who's Lou? And why is Dad not going on trail ride with us?" Shane said as he entered the barn.  
Ty's eyes grew wide. "Dad?" He whispered.  
"Told you it was complicated." Amy said as she grabbed another saddle. "Dad's upset as per usual. Forget him. It'll be more fun just the two of us anyway. We can race." Amy smiled at her brother as he nodded leaving the barn.  
"Dad?" Ty said again still standing their shocked. "He's...Tim's?"  
"Yes. He's my brother." She paused watching Ty's expression. "My Dad didn't know...until a few years ago. He's dating Shane's mom."  
Ty nodded as he processed what Amy said. "Wow! You have a brother."  
Amy laughed. "That's why Lou coming is an issue. She has no idea. Not to mention Dad has only one daughter. At least to Shane."  
"That's crazy. How could he never tell Shane about Lou?"  
"They had a falling out. My Dad hasn't talked to Lou in years. And she hasn't talked to him since he refused to come to her wedding."  
"Wedding? Gee, this story is getting juicy."  
Amy rolled her eyes at him. "Dramatic is the word I'd use."  
"Look, if it's a sore subject forget I asked." He finished tacking the horse and led him out of the barn.  
"You're going to find out anyway." Amy said following him. "Lou got pregnant. She was dating an oil guy. You know how much Grandpa hates oil guys, well my Dad is ten times worse. So when she discovered she was pregnant they lost it. I've never seen my Dad so angry. He refused to be apart of her life. And Grandpa, he sorta pushed Lou away. He was so disappointed." Amy paused as she looked around to collect herself pushing the memories out of her mind. "They decided to get married before the baby was born. Dad didn't go. It broke Lou's heart. Her and Peter moved away after the wedding. He got a job offer in Vancouver. She had a boy. I've only met him once a few months after he was born. I'm the only one. No one else would go. Lisa had pushed Jack to but he wouldn't." Amy smiled through her tears. "It was a mess." She wiped her face. "I'd better go find Shane." She grabbed Ty's lead from him and walked away.

Ty walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl near the sink. Jack came into the room as Ty took a bite. "Hey, Jack."  
"Hi. Have you seen my glasses? I can't find them anywhere." He said looking threw a stack of papers on the desk.  
"No. But this is the first I've been to the house since breakfast. Was tacking up the horses for Amy...and her brother." He eyed Jack as he added that last part in there.  
Jack looked up from the desk slightly shocked. "So...you know?"  
"Yup. Amy told me after Shane dropped the Dad bomb." He took another bite acting like it was nothing.  
"And why doesn't this bother you?" Jack wrinkled his brow.  
Ty laughed. "I'm surprised. I am. But honestly as far as family drama that's nothing. You aut to hear some of the stories I've heard in juvie."  
"Thanks. But I'd rather not. There's enough drama around here to have our own soap opera." He took off to the other room still in search of his glasses. Ty followed. "I'm sure she told you every juicy detail."  
"Actually no. She didn't mention to much."  
"Good."  
"Come on, Jack. Tell me. I love a good story."  
Jack turned around and glared at him. "Don't you have stalls to mock out?"  
Ty got the hint real fast and nodded as he turned around leaving the room.

A few hours later Amy and Shane came riding back up the drive to the barn laughing. Ty turned from where he stood chopping firewood. He hadn't heard Amy's laugh in almost 5 years. He couldn't help but watch her. The huge smile on her face. It made him happy yet at the same time his heart ache. He watched as Amy jumped off Spartan and lead him to the pasture. He felt so naive on thinking things would stay the same after he left. That if he ever did find his way back to Heartland it'd be like he never left. But so much had changed. He felt like he was 17 again. Arriving for the first time. When he knew nothing about this family. Sure they were still them but yet so different. Jack had mentioned that there was more drama. He couldn't even imagine. Looking over at Amy as she talked to Shane as they warned the horses he knew he was responsible for most of her drama. So he couldn't blame her for still being standoffish and angry. He couldn't help but think of the way things could have been. Sure most of everything else was bound to still happen like Shane or Lou getting pregnant. But if he'd stuck around he would have at least been there to comfort Amy.

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. Amy sat beside Shane. Who sat beside their dad at the end of the table. Ty and Lisa across from them. And Jack at the other end of the table. All that could be heard was the clanking of silverware as everyone ate. "Who's Lou?" Shane asked looking up and over and Tim who choked on his chicken.  
"What?" All eyes were on him.  
Tim took a drink of his water as he tried to find the best way to answer his son. "Uh...she's..." He was flustered and looked up at Jack searching for an answer. But Jack continued eating instead almost as if he hoped he could disappear from the table and the conversation. "Where'd...where'd you hear that name?" Shane pointed at Amy. "Amy?!"  
She shoot her hands up in the air looking over at Ty for a second. "He overheard us in the barn."  
Tim rolled his eyes in Ty's direction. "Amy mentioned her name to Ty but wouldn't answer me as to who she is." Shane said noticing he might have just started an arguement.  
"She's...my sister." Amy piped up shooting her dad a glance then looked back at Shane.  
"What?"  
"Look, Shane. I didn't think it was important to tell you. She hasn't been apart of our lives for quite awhile. And I had no idea she was coming to begin with." He shot Amy a disapproving look. "The details really aren't important." Pick up his fork again and starting eating.  
"You might as well go ahead and tell him now. It's out in the open." Jack said joining in the discussion.  
"Oh, now you have a mouth." Tim sighed. "Look, you are well aware of my past." Shane nodded. "Well, she and I didn't bond all that much after I returned to Hudson. Amy and I, like you have a better connection. She had kinda already formed an option on me by then. Your sister was only 5 when I left. Look, things got better between us. All of us." He smiled at Amy. "She made some choices I'm not proud of. And we haven't spoken since. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."  
"She's your sister too, Shane." Jack said. "So don't go siding with anyone. Amy still talks to her on the phone from time to time. It's just Tim who is pigheaded."  
"Oh and your any better? You haven't talked to her any longer then I have."  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this. But Lou did make her fair share of mistakes. But I can't blame her entirely. At least I went to her wedding."  
"Ha! You call that a wedding. Being forced to the alter before the birth of her child. A marriage that you and I frown against." Tim shouted.  
Ty looked across the table at Amy and motioned toward the door. Amy nudged Shane and tipped her head toward the door. She glanced back at Ty as all 3 stood up slowly and quietly left the room their plates in hand.

"Yes!" Amy shouted from her sitting position on the loft floor. She laughed as she threw her cards down. "Take that, Borden!"  
Ty shook his head throwing down his own cards in defeat. "You have to be cheating. I'm a poker king. Seriously, it's all we played in the common room in prison."  
Amy shot him a look before glancing at her brother. His eyes grew wide as Ty's words hit his ears. "You've done time?"  
"Uh..." Ty looked at Amy trying to figure out the right way to answer. "Kinda, yeah."  
"What to do mean kinda? You either did or you didn't?"  
"Shane, eat the rest of your dinner."  
"I wanna know what you did." He said all excited. "And why can you make bad choices and not Lou?"  
"Lou's choices involve adult decisions. It's different." Amy said dealing out the cards again.  
"Jail is for adults."  
"Yes, but Lou didn't do anything criminal." Amy stopped shovaling the cards to met Ty's expression as what she said hit her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."  
"No...it's okay." Ty defended picking up his cards slightly embarrassed.  
"Amy!" Caleb shouted as he climbed the last of the steps. Amy jumped up off the floor throwing her arms around him.  
"Hey. I missed you." She kissed him before Caleb set her back in the ground. "You win anything?" She asked beaming.  
Shane looked from his sister to Ty. His expression was sad as he watched the two embrace again. "You like her." Shane whispered.  
Ty looked over at him shocked. "I do not."  
"You're looking at Amy like my Mom looks at my Dad." He smiled before watching his sister again in the far corner of the loft. Ty sighed as he forced himself to look away. Of course he still liked her. And it was getting harder and harder to hide those feelings. But thinking back to her earlier comment about him being in jail made it a bit easier. Knowing she was far too good for someone like him.

"Thing's have been crazy. You don't even want to know." Amy said flopping down on Caleb's bed. "But there better now." She smiled playfully at him.  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
"Just everything. I don't even know where to begin." She sat back up to face Caleb. "My poor brother just met Ty which was confusing enough. Clearly my dad failed to mention him to Shane too. And he found out about Lou."  
"Eww...babe that's harsh." He stepped closer to grab her arms.  
"It gets worse. Lou's coming for a visit."  
"Ouch. And your still in one piece?" He joked. Amy swatted his arm. "Okay. Okay. So what are you goinna do?"  
"I don't know. My dad's acting exactly like I figured he would. Which isn't helping anything. And Grandpa isn't all that happy about her coming either." She sighed.  
Caleb joined her on the edge of the bed. "And you?"  
"I'm happy, I guess." She grabbed his hand. "I just wish the drama didn't have to stand in the way."  
"I know but I'll be there to ease the blow." He wrapped his arm around her. "You mention we are engaged?"  
"No, I wanted to tell her in person."  
"At least your family is okay with our marriage." He said smiling however Amy only nodded. Her earlier conversion proved no one was 'okay' with it. But at least they weren't acting like they did with Lou's.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim had picked Shane up early and they would be out all day. Amy didn't object to his plan of avoiding Lou's arrive at all cost. It would be better to ease them together anyway. Lisa had a business meeting in the city and would be gone too most of the day. Jack had made a few excuses but Amy had managed to convince him to stick around the ranch. Him finally realizing he was being petty. So he sent Ty to do the feed run instead. Jack sat next to Amy on the porch enjoying his morning coffee as the pair waited for Lou. Amy's breath caught as she seen the yellow taxi round the bend in the driveway. "Please, be nice." She whispered. She avoided eye contact before she ran off down the two steps to the drive. Her smile wide as the door opened and Lou's brown hair came into view. She stopped as Jack met her just a few steps from the car as he grabbed the bags from the driver. "Lou!" Amy smiled as Lou turned from the car now Jackson in her arms. "Oh my gosh!" She shrieked at the surprise of how old he had gotten.  
"Hi!" Lou beamed just as happy to see Amy for the first time in almost 3 years. Neither could get over how the other looked. Lou especially. Seeing Amy all grown up. They hugged as best they could with Jackson in her arms. "Hi, Grandpa." Lou said with less emotion.  
"Hi. And hi there." He said smiling at his great grandson. He reached and touched the toddlers hand. "He's gotten big."  
"Yeah, wow. The pictures you send don't do him justice." Amy said reaching for him to hold him. But Lou didn't seem to want to let go. "Come on, come to Aunt Amy." Lou smiled down at her son and since he didn't seem to make strange she let go of him. Her smile faded however as both Jack and Amy caught sight of her baby bump. Feeling suddenly self-conscious she reached for one of her bags and started for the house not saying a thing. Jack shot Amy a look as they followed her to the porch.  
"I can stay at the dude ranch if that's better." She said turning around.  
"No. Don't be silly." Amy said.  
"If that's what you want." Jack said at the same time. Amy glared at him. "I just mean you are welcome to stay wherever you feel most at home."  
Lou sighed setting her bag down. "Look, go ahead. Tell me I told you so." She folded her arms across her chest. When no one spoke up she did again. "Yes. Okay, I'm pregnant. I wanted to tell you sooner but we all know how that went last time."  
"Lou..."  
"I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." Amy wrapped her in a hug. "I want to know everything later, okay?" Lou nodded. "Do you mind if I show him the horses?"  
"Sure. Just don't turn him into a rodeo star." She joked.  
"Wanna see the horses?" Amy cooed as she walked away from the house and toward the paddock.  
Lou watched her go before looking back up at Jack. "So where's Dad?"  
"Not here." He answered flatly.  
"Grandpa?"  
"He moved away. A few years back. Okay?" He picked up the bags and went into the house.  
"What?" Lou asked following him into the kitchen.  
"What did you expect? That things were gonna stay the same."  
"I don't know. Maybe." She sighed looking around. The house looking so different with Lisa's things.  
"You clearly didn't stay the same."  
"I really did want to share the news with you. I just didn't know how'd you react."  
There was a moment where neither said anything. And she wondered what Jack was thinking. But all of a sudden he hugged her. Lou smiled as tears fell. "I'm sorry." She said brushing them away.  
"Don't be sorry. It's okay." He grabbed her shoulders. "Jackson seems like a great kid."  
"He is. He really is." She nods whipping her face. "Peter and I are happy." Jack smiled nodding and for the first time it felt like a weight had been lifted.

Amy and Lou sat on Amy's bed watching Jackson play with a few toys she had packed. "So...tell me everything." Amy explained happy.  
"Everything?"  
"Yeah. Like when are you due? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
Lou couldn't help but laugh. "No, we want to surprised. And I'm almost 5 months." She grabbed Amy's left hand. "Now tell me about you?"  
"It's nothing." Amy pulled her hand away a bit embarrassed.  
"My little sister is getting married. That's not nothing." She smiled.  
"Yes. Yes, we are officially engaged. We are planning for a fall wedding before Caleb's back on the winter circuit."  
"Wow! That's soon."  
"You sound like Dad and Grandpa." Amy sighed.  
"Speaking of Dad. Grandpa said he moved? I mean he's been talking about selling Big River. I just didn't think he'd actually do it." Lou frowned slightly sad at the thought.  
"Yeah, I guess. We visits a lot though. And right now he's helping train his race horse." Lou nodded feeling a bit jealous. "He's, uh...he's visiting now."  
"Oh...great." She tried to hide her disappointment.  
"Hey, it's gonna be fine. He knows your here. But..."  
"But he's not happy about it." Lou finished interpreting Amy.  
"No." Amy shakes her head. "But he'll come around. He can't stay mad forever." Lou nodded before turning away to hide her tears.

Lou walked toward the barn just taking in the familiarity of it all. It felt like home. Even after all this time. She stepped out of the way as a motorcycle came racing up the driveway. Ty stopped it and got off glancing her way as he took of his helmet. He brushed his hair out of his eyes as he studied Lou. "Hey, stranger." She smiled. "I almost didn't recognize you." She pulled Ty in for a hug.  
"I could say the same." He laughed pointing at her stomach.  
Lou self-consciously place her hands on her bump. "You never quite lose the baby weight." She joked. "It's so good to see you."  
"How's...everything?" He pointed toward the house. Lou sighed. "That great? Well, if it helps the anger does eventually fade to disappointment."  
"Great." Lou kicked at the ground. "Guess we both can relate."  
"Amy told me what happened. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. No ones fault. I knew it would end badly. I just didn't expect to be shunned." She glanced up to notice a blue pickup truck pull up to the house. "Who's that?"  
"Shane, please! You have to stay." They both heard Amy yell as she followed after the young boy that got out.  
"He's taking me back to dude ranch." He said as he brushed past her near the fence.  
"Tim." Ty stated blankly answering her earlier question.  
The pair had been slowly walking to the house for dinner but had stopped when the truck pulled in. Lou swallowed hard before looking back at Ty. "You still living in the loft?"  
"Yeah. Why?" Ty raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Yeah. Uh, you wanna see it?" He asked knowing the answer already and finally getting her hint to go anywhere but the house.

Lou sighed as she sat on Ty's bed. "I'm sorry." She glanced around nervously.  
"Don't be. I felt the same. Heck, I'd still like to disappear." He laughed sitting across from her leaning on his dresser.  
"Amy giving you that hard of a time?" She asked looking up.  
Ty shifted nervously. "You could say that."  
"She came around before. I'm sure she's just adjusting. Sounds like a lot has changed and you and I know how she is with that."  
"It's different, Lou. We're not teenagers anymore." He sighed. "I made a lot of mistakes."  
"Like what?"  
"The reason I'm here is...well, I got arrested. Needed someone to bail me out. Jack insisted I stay here."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What's you plan then?" She tipped her head.  
"I don't know." Ty folded his hands on his chest. "I haven't thought that far yet."  
"You can't be the ranch hand forever."  
"Honesty, the only thing I ever wanted isn't a choice anymore."  
Lou watched him thinking. "I've know Caleb for about 2 years. He's a good kid."  
Ty looked away embarrassed that Lou had figured out what he was referring to. He'd always thought Amy would be apart of his future. So he wasn't gonna lie seeing her happy with someone else was painful. Her happiest meant everything. He always had. So he knew there was nothing he could do to change that. "It's okay. I'm not good enough for Amy anyway." He stood up and left leaving Lou sitting there.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lisa? Who's the extra plate for?" Jack asked bringing the potatoes to the table.  
"Shane." She said to like it was obvious.  
"He's not joining us tonight. Tim kidnapped him."  
Lisa raised her eyebrow. "Well, that makes perfect sense." She shook her head returning to the kitchen.  
"What are you two arguing about?" Lou asked as she tossed the salad.  
"Oh, nothing."  
There a noise from the other room that sounded like a crash. Lou dropped what she was doing and rushed into the dining room. "I thought you were gonna watch him." She said at Jack before bending down to clean up the mess her son left behind.  
"Well, if you're brother wouldn't leave his stuff laying around." Jack sighed tossing the backpack on the couch.  
Lou stood back up puzzled and a bit shocked. "What? I could have sworn you said brother." She laughed but stopped noticing everyone's faces. She gulped.  
"Lou, honey..." Lisa touched her forearm.  
Lou was having a hard time wrapping her head around what was said. "So...so that boy? He was...he was..."

Jack knocked on Lou's bedroom door. When he didn't get an answer he opened it peaking inside to find her laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "What other secrets are you hiding?" She asked angry.  
"Hey." He said cautious. "I brought you dinner. You should eat something. After all you got a baby to think about." He set the plate on the dresser. Lou sat up now her tear stained cheeks visible. "Honey, I know it's a lot to take in. But Shane is your brother. Amy only found out last year."  
"So she's been hiding it from me too." She sighed. "Even we aren't the same as we use to be."  
"I know it seems that way. But things change. Amy's not a kid anymore. And I'm sure she would have told you about Shane but we both know talking about your father is a sore subject so he doesn't get brought up in conversion. Just like you don't get talked about with him around." He patted her knee as he sat beside her. "Don't be mad at Amy. She's happy your here."  
Lou nodded. "I'm not sure what hurts more. The fact that dad is a hypocrite or you all lying to me."  
"Look, in Tim's defense. Wow, never thought I'd be saying that. Anyway, he didn't know himself until Shane's mom showed up about a year after you left. She wasn't sure she wanted her son to have a relationship with Tim given his past. For all she knew he was still an alcoholic."  
"I just don't get it."  
"Just give the boy a chance. And don't be upset at Amy. She's already has your dad to answer too."  
"I shouldn't have came." She sighed standing up.  
"Don't say that. I'm happy to see you. And so is Amy."

"Hey." Amy smiled in Ty's direction as she walked over to him in the round pen with a client horse. "Why does it feel like your avoiding me?"  
"I'm not." He shrugged.  
"Feels like it." She said jumping up on the fence. "What's you doing, anyway?"  
"Jack suggested if I'm sticking around I need to brush up on my join up." Amy nodded. "Where's Caleb?"  
"There it is."  
"There's what?" He asked stopping the horse.  
"Caleb. That's the problem?"  
"I never said that."  
"You didn't have to." She shouted back.  
"It's just weird." He avoided eye contact.  
"What'd you expert? Me to still be waiting for you? Cause I did wait, Ty. For months I waited for a letter or phone call. Something, anything to let me know you were okay. Or any sign that the kiss meant anything to you. It was clear you weren't coming back. So I moved on." She jumped down off the fence. "And don't think for a minute it was easy for me. I felt something that night. And I thought you did too. But I guess I was wrong."  
"I did feel something. And leaving was the hardest thing I've done. I thought about calling or writing you almost everyday. But knew I wouldn't be able to hear your voice without an even bigger reminder of what I gave up. It wasn't easy for me either." He shouted walking toward the fence.  
"I don't know what you want me to say." She said calmer now but visibly upset.  
"Amy..." Ty started but stopped unable to find the words.  
"See... How was I supposed to know how you felt Ty? You never say anything. You just pretend I'm a mind reader."  
"That's not true!" He yelled. "I told you how I felt but you pushed me away,. Remember?! You told me you didn't want things to change. That's your excuse for everything."  
"That's not fair. You took advantage of me in a emotional situation. It wouldn't have been right."  
"Took advantage?" Ty was obviously hurt now. "How could you say that?"  
"That's not what I meant. I just..." She paused. "If you felt like you did after the kiss, why'd you still leave?" She changed the subject as she calmed her voice.  
"I told you my prohibition was up. I never intended on sticking around."  
Amy nodded before looking at the ground. "So you lead me on?" She looked back up at him hurt.  
"Amy..." He opened the pen and walked toward her. "The kiss meant as much to me as it did you. But you have to understand. I was so torn. Leaving wasn't easy. I guess I just figured you were better off."  
"Better off?"  
"You said it yourself to Shane. I'm a criminal. Guys like me don't end up with girls like you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But it was what was best for both of us." It was hard for him to believe his own words. Amy nodded again bitting her lip as she thought. "I care about you, Amy. That's never changed." Ty whispered watching her.  
"It's good to know where I stand." She said quietly and emotional. She shook her head before walking back toward the house. Ty sighed as he placed his hands in his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy played with the hem on her skirt as she waited for Caleb to come back to the truck. She looked up as he opened the door and hopped back inside. He smiled over at her. "What's the matter?" He asked noticing she seemed a little quieter then usual.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Nothing? You expect me to believe that?" He leaned over and grabbed her hand. "We need to be honest with each other if this marriage is going to work."  
Amy nodded. "I know. It's just...at lots going on right now. Between my dad and sister's never ending fight and now Ty." She shook her head and looked out the window.  
"Ty?"  
"It's nothing. Really. He just keeps bringing up about the past." She shrugged it off before giving his hand a small squeeze smiling. "Dinner was amazing."  
"Don't change the subject. What past?" He wrinkled his brow.  
"There's no past. He just doesn't understand why I'm mad at him for leaving like he did when his probation was up. That's all."  
"Why are you mad?"  
"I don't know. I guess I thought we were friends. But clearly our friendship didn't mean anything to him."  
Caleb nodded watching Amy as she nervously played with the hem on her skirt again avoiding his glance. "How about we go see a movie?" He suggested changing the subject.

"Where is everybody?" Lou asked as she emerged from the hallway after putting Jackson down. The living room was quite dark but she could make out her grandfather and Lisa on the couch.  
"Amy's with Caleb." Lisa piped up. "He go to sleep okay for ya?" She asked knowing it had been quite the challenge his first night in an unfamiliar place.  
"Yeah. Calling Peter helped. He just needed his voice." Lou sat across from them. Jack nodded. Lou played with her bracelet before looking back up at him. "You really think Caleb's the one for Amy?"  
"He's a good kid. Hard worker, when he shows up." Jack stated.  
"Loves horses as much as Amy." Lisa commented smiling.  
"So they have a lot in common then?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Lisa answered.  
"Why the sudden interest?" Jack asked placing his coffee mug down on the table.  
"No reason." She shrugged. "What about Ty or Shane? Where are they?"  
"Shane's with your dad at the dude ranch. And I'm not sure about Ty."  
"He was right. Things sure are different." She looked around the room. "Well, good night."  
"Good night, Lou." Lisa smiled.

Amy and Caleb crossed the street heading back to his truck after the movie. It was almost midnight. The pair walked hand in hand as Amy admired the stars. It was a beautiful night. The quite was interrupted by the sound of a beer bottle breaking and yelling from down the street near the bar. Amy looked up at Caleb as the pair stopped. A full on fight was bound to happen as the yelling increased. Amy's eyes drifted to the parking lot seeing Ty's bike before glancing back at the sidewalk. Before she knew it they were heading in the direction of the bar. She wasn't sure if it was her dragging Caleb or the other way around. Sure enough she seen Ty's leather jacket come into view as he was shoved. Caleb dropped Amy's hand. "Stay here." He walked closer leaving Amy near the parking lot. "Come on, man. You've had enough." He said coming between the two men. The bartender grateful.  
Ty turned as Celeb grabbed his shoulder. "You don't know anything." Ty slurred.  
"Let's go home. Your drunk."  
"No." He shook Caleb off his arm.  
"Ty..." Amy said quietly. She'd never seen him drunk. He slightly scared her at the way he had just yelled at Caleb. The rage behind his eyes.  
"Oh great." Ty said waving his arm at Amy. "She's just everywhere you are isn't she?"  
Caleb turned to look at Amy. "We'll give you a ride home."  
"I don't need you. Either of you." He pointed stepping closer to Caleb but his eyes were on Amy. "You stole her from me." Amy's breath caught. "I kissed her first. Long before you. She should be marrying me. Not you." Amy's eyes went wide. Caleb turned to face Amy surprised. Not two hours ago she had just admitted there was nothing between them. And there definitely wasn't a past. With his back turned Ty took this as his chance to jump Caleb. Both landed on the sidewalk in front of Amy. Ty tried wrestling him but in his drunk state wasn't as strong as he usually is. Tackling Caleb had pretty much taken all his energy. But he still managed to throw a good first punch.  
Amy covered her mouth. "Knock it off." She shouted as the two continued to fight.  
Caleb stood up brushing off his clothes as he stared at Ty still laying on the ground. "He's not worth it anyway."  
"Caleb?" Amy said touching his arm but he pulled it away.  
He turned to face her a bit of blood coming from his mouth. "You lied to me."  
Amy's heart sank. "Caleb, please..."  
"When did you two kiss?"  
"Years ago. I promise." She said reaching for his arm. "One kiss that meant nothing." She looked Ty when she said that. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry." She repeated. Amy glanced at Ty as he sat up now rubbing his jaw. She felt so embarrassed. And just like that Ty was able to break her heart again.

Ty emerged from the loft rubbing his face. He looked still half asleep. His eyes bloodshot. His whole body ached. He blinked a few times trying to focus his eyes. Jack cleared his throat scaring him. "Jack..."  
"Ty." He folded his arms.  
"It's not what it looks like."  
"Really, what is it then? Cause it looks like your hungover." Jack pursued his lips.  
"Maybe, a little." Ty lied.  
"I thought we had a deal. Or at least an understanding. Didn't we?"  
"I'm sorry." Ty flatted his dissolved hair.  
Jack shook his head. "Amy was pretty upset when she got home last night. So upset in fact that she bagged me to kick you out." Ty looked away. "You are lucky the bar isn't pressing changes. And Amy was able to talk Caleb out of it. You really screwed things up for them. Or was that your plan?"  
"I don't know. I don't really remember much of last night."  
"I'm not surprised. I had to drag your ass into the barn. If it'd been my truck I would have left you there." Jack was shouting now. "What has gotten into you?" He threw Ty's motorcycle keys at him before walking out of the barn.


	16. Chapter 16

Amy had spend the next few days avoiding Heartland and Ty. She spent most of her time with Tim and Shane. Even spending the night at the dude ranch the day before he left for Moosejaw. She had then thrown herself into practicing. There was a small local race coming up Tim wanted her to enter. And she wanted to prove she could be his jockey for the season. Things with her and Caleb had pretty much returned to normal. After he had a chance to cool down he realized he had an even bigger past with Ashley. And didn't feel the need to be worried over one kiss. Amy had cut all ties to Ty since and was taking his side.  
Amy and Lou decided to have a girls day. They'd just finished brunch at Maggie's and were now looking at wedding dresses. Lisa had offered to watch Jackson and suggested the girls spend some quality time together before Lou's flight to Vancouver at the end of the week.  
"Oh Amy. It's beautiful." Lou said from the chair she was sitting in as Amy emerged from the dressing room.  
"Yeah?" Amy bit her bottom lip as she looked down at it.  
"Yes. You are beautiful." Lou said standing admiring her sister.  
Amy smiled spinning around to see herself in the floor length mirror. "I really do love it."  
"Caleb is such a lucky man." She knelt to fix the dress. "He's gonna be speechless when he sees you walking down the aisle."  
"I think this is the one." Amy smiled. "I can't believe I'm getting married."  
"Me either. But you both are so in love. And on the plus side Dad seems on board." Lou frowned.  
Amy stepped down off the pedestal. "They both think I'm too young. And Dad is afraid I'll..." She trailed off.  
"End up like me?" Lou finished putting her hands on her stomach. After a pause Lou looked up smiling. "You should get that dress."

Tim parked his truck near the fence. Getting out he looked around surprised by the lack of movement around the ranch. Jack had asked him to stop by to talk cattle but seen his truck wasn't home. He assumed Amy must have it. He let himself in as always. "Hey, Jack." He shouted as he walked over to the coffee pot. "Jack?" He shouted again before going into the dining room where he came face to face with Lou. She was standing up from the couch a book in her hand looking shocked and angry.  
Neither knew where to begin. Lou noticed Tim's hand grip his coffee cup a little tighter and his eyes were now on her stomach. Lou held the book she was reading down a little bit to cover her baby bump but it was too late he'd already seen it. Tim placed his cup down and folded his arms. "Where's Jack?" He asked annoyed.  
Lou pursed her lips just as angry. "Out."  
Tim rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Where is he?" He asked again this time with attitude.  
"He went with Lisa and Amy to a horse auction." Lou reluctantly said. Both having a stare out. Neither moving from their spot.  
"He set me up. Forcing us in the same room." He huffed turning on his heels.  
"I could say the same thing." She shouted at his back. "You think I want to see you anymore then you want to see me?"  
He turned around glaring at her. "See you found yourself knocked up again. Didn't learn your lesson the first time?"  
Lou's eyes went wide. She threw her book down and walked around the couch stepping closer to Tim "I'm married now. This is a choice." She pointed.  
"Ha! As if. Where's your so-called husband?"  
"Business trip. Not that it's any of your your business." She hissed. "Where's your love child?" She asked feeling gutsy. Tim's expression was everything as she let out a laugh. "Didn't want me to know you make mistakes too?" She folded her arms as she smirked at him.  
"I'm an adult." He said doing his best to recover from her comment.  
"And I'm not? I was 27, Dad." She yelled. "Peter and I love each other. You were so drunk you didn't even this boy's mother."  
"We knew each other. And you know I was a mess back then." Lou laughed. "That doesn't excuse your behaviour."  
"Like father, like daughter."  
"You know what I don't need this." Tim said heading for the kitchen.  
"So once again your just gonna run away from the issue." Lou said following him.  
"Peter was a terrible person. Of all people. And what he stands for. You went behind our backs." Tim shouted. "You lied to us for months. That's not the way you were raised."  
"How would you know anything about the way I was raised. You were never around. And then you just took off." She shouted back. They had so much water under the bridge she was getting more upset over every little reminder of the terrible person he was.  
"That's not my fault. I got hurt."  
"I know that, Dad. But you didn't think that was hard on us too? You leaving...just made it worse. Amy was only 5 years old. She grew up without a dad because of you."  
"I've fixed things with her. We couldn't be closer. My being here or not doesn't excuse your behaviour. And you know it." Tim put his hands on his hips.  
"I make one mistake and you push me away. I needed you. I was scared. And confused. Thank gosh for Peter being supportive cause I don't know what I would have done if he wouldn't have stuck by me." She put her hand on her stomach subconsciously. "Your the one who has been behaving terribly." He glared at her. "How do I even know your sober now?" She dared to say.  
"Excuse me?!" Tim spat back. "Your questioning my sobriety? You know nothing about me."  
"Who's fault is that?" Lou asked hurt. She was aware he and Amy had patched things up and he was practically father of the year to her. But it stung now hearing it and seeing it for herself.  
"So I was a drunk? You lied and pretended all that was happening with Peter wasn't until you found yourself backed into a corner. If you hadn't had gotten pregnant when did you intend on filling us in on your little secret?"  
"Does it matter? You clearly won't gonna change your mind about him."  
"He's an oil man!" Tim yelled startling Lou as she stepped back.  
"That's not fair! You've never even giving Peter a chance." Lou screamed at Tim getting angry now. She suddenly whines in pain but keeps her composer.  
"Not fair! You wanna talk not fair!" Tim continued to yell. "Your behaviour was..." He stopped noticing Lou's face scrunch up. "Lou?" He asked now calmer. Lou closed her eyes as she touched her stomach. She winched again. "Honey, what's going on? Talk to me." He touched her shoulder forcing her to look up at him.  
"It...hurts." She finally managed to say. As another pain hit her. "Something's wrong." She whispered tears coming to her eyes. She did her best to breath through what felt like a contraction. She groaned loudly as she tried to sit at the dinning room table.  
"No." Tim shouted grabbing her arm. "I'll get Jackson. You get to my truck. We are going to get you checked out." Before Lou could object Tim disappeared toward Lou's old room where Jackson had been napping.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ten reviews this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so happy to see how much you love this.**

"This was such a great idea." Lisa said looping her arm around Jack's as she followed him and Amy at the horse auction.  
"Well, we could always use an extra cow pony. Especially if Ty's gonna be sticking around. He might be a big help with the cattle with Caleb and Tim gone half the time." He answers. "Not to mention it finally forced Tim and Lou together. Maybe they'll work their issues out."  
"If they don't kill each other first." Lisa said slightly alarmed at the idea of leaving the two alone all afternoon. Amy of course just chuckled.

Tim bit his lip as he glanced around at the other people in the waiting room as Jackson continued to scream on his lap. He tried bouncing his knee and even shhing. But nothing worked. Lou warned him he might be cranky since they woke him from his nap sooner then normal. He had no idea what he was doing. And the looks of disgust were starting to annoy him. "Come on, please be quite." Tim whispered rubbing the toddlers back. He sighed finally getting to his feet. He carried Jackson out of the room. "It's okay. Mommy's gonna be back soon." He said as he walked toward the hospital exit. The boy still continued to scream. "What's the matter?" He asked his annoyance front and center. "This is punishment isn't it?" He asked his grandson as he chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry. I was never mad at you. No. No I wasn't." He cooed finally feeling a little more relaxed. He smiled at him as Jackson calmed slightly and reached for his finger. "So it was punishment? You were just trying to make me admit I was wrong." He laughed. "Oh geez, you're so like your great grandfather. Jack's a real piece of work. Let me tell you." He pointed causing the boy to laugh too. "Hey, there's that cute smile."  
"Hungry." Jackson said frowning.  
Tim snapped his fingers together. "Of course. Let's get you something to eat." He switched Jackson to his other arm as they walked back inside.

Amy showed Jack her phone as it rang again. "It's Dad."  
Jack sighed. "He's only mad we left him with Lou. Let it go. This is our afternoon."  
"What about we go to Maggie's for supper?" Lisa asked as she clicked her phone off to avoid anymore calls from Tim herself.  
"Yeah." Amy smiled. Lisa bumped her shoulder into Amy's playfully as they crawled into Jack's truck.

"Hey!" Lou said as Tim came into the room surprisingly with a big smile on his face as he carried Jackson.  
"Look, there's mommy." Tim cooed as he pointed to Lou. Her expression seemed confused. "How you feel?" He asked now in an adult voice.  
"Fine. They gave me something for the pain. Is everything okay with you?" She chuckled.  
"Yeah. Why?" He raised his eyebrow as he sat down Jackson on his lap.  
"I don't know." Lou explained frustrated. "I just...you...I don't know what to say."  
Tim laughed. "This little guy is exactly like Jack. But don't worry I got him figured out." He smiled at him.  
"Mrs. Morris?" A nurse said as she came into the room. Tim hopped up to greet her.  
"I'm her father. What's going on? Is she in labor?" Tim asked concerned. Lou continued to sit there confused. It was like being in an alternative universe. Not only did it appear he liked Jackson but he actually just said out loud that he was her father. Plus his concerned tone was more then she ever expected. Lou smiled at him tears rolling down her face.

Jack, Lisa and Amy had just nicely sat down at Maggie's talking about their day over a hot cup of coffee. Ty came bailing through the door like a herd of elephants. All eyes on him wondering what the heck was happening. Amy gave him a shocked not now look thinking this was over their conversation from the other day. The two still hadn't talked. But instead Ty went straight to Jack. "Tim's been trying to get a hold of you for hours!" He shouted out of breath.  
Jack reached out to touch the boys arm and shot him a look to be quite as people were staring. "Ty, please. I don't have time for his nonsense."  
Lisa rubbed her forehead as she forced a small smile as she glanced around everyone finally going back to their plates. "What's going on?"  
"It's Lou. Tim took her to the hospital." Ty finally managed to get out.  
"What?" Jack shouted jumping up. "What happened?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Thanks." Amy whispered at Ty as she got up and followed her grandparents.

Jackson sat on the bed facing Lou while Tim sat beside watching the two interact. Lou looked up noticing Tim's smile. "What?" He asked as she smiled at him.  
"I'm not sure. You tell me." Tim wrinkled his brow. "What have you done with my father?" Lou asked now hoping he'd get the hint.  
Tim chuckled before handing the small toy back to his grandson. "Nothing. Why?"  
"Two days ago you would have chewed your own arm off if it meant you didn't have to talk to me. Now your sitting here with a goofy grin. I don't get it."  
He shifted uncomfortably before speaking. "Your right. I haven't been acting like myself." He ran a hand over his face as he glanced back at the door. "I guess me seeing you in pain kinda forced me to forget about our silly argument. All this time I've been too wrapped up in my crap to see what I had gained instead I kept pushing you away. Honey, I'm sorry."  
Lou nodded fighting her tears. "I know I made a mistake but I never meant to fall in love with Peter. And once I did..." She trailed off smiling down at Jackson. "I have no regrets. I love Peter. And because of him I got Jackson."  
Tim patted her hand. "I should have got to know Peter before making my mind up about him."  
She smiled. "I'm so happy you are here. I don't know what I would have done." She places her hand on her stomach.  
"You heard the doctor everything's fine."  
"I was just so scared that it wasn't. I only just started the second trimester. It's way to early." Tears formed in her eyes again at the thought.  
"I wasn't gonna let anything happen." Lou let out a small sob as Tim leaned over to give her a hug. Relieved that the baby was okay and relieved that somehow her and Tim had worked things out. She never thought she'd be crying into his shoulder. And that he'd be willing to see her.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know that things between Lou/Tim were resolved a bit quickly but this is mainly because the story's main focus is on Amy and Ty. The situation was just to force Tim into seeing how he's been acting. And pushed the two into the same room with him being the only person to be there for her. That is the main reason for making Lou's pregnancy scare not too dramatic.**

"Are you sure your okay? I can stay..." Amy said leaning over the couch watching Lou like a hawk.  
Lou let out a chuckle. "I'm fine. Besides Lisa is already waiting on me hand and foot. I'm good." She patted her stomach.  
"Okay...ready?" Tim asked Amy as he came into the room.  
"Are you sure you can watch him today?" Lou said stretching her neck concerned as she watched her father pick Jackson out of the play pen in the dining room.  
"Yes. Now relax. Amy will be there if I need anything. You just get some rest."  
Lou sighed as she watched the two walk into the kitchen. "Bye." She waved sad. "Be careful. And watch him."  
Amy smiled. "It'll be good. Besides if Jackson gets cranky it's like revenge for all these years." She laughed as she shifted her riding helmet. "It's for a few hours." She blew Lou a kiss as she raced after her dad and nephew.

"Look at her go." Tim shouted as he held Jackson who was sitting on the fence post as he watched Amy finish up.  
"Yeah!" Jackson yelled as he giggled.  
A small smile formed on his lips. It was a sweet moment he'd wished he got to share with him sooner. And it also made him realize what he missed out on with his son. Regrets were hard to let go. But he already felt better with his relationship with Lou now. He was actually excited about the idea of being a grandfather. And won't admit it but he had tears when the nurse showed the two of them the ultrasound to prove the baby was alright.  
"Dad?" Amy said startling him out of his thoughts. "You ready?"  
"Yeah. Just give me a minute to get this guy back in the stroller and I'll give you a hand with Storm." He moved to set Jackson down but he sketched and reached his arms out to Amy who stood on the other side of the fence holding Storm's reins. She couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Seems he has other plans." She smiled handing the reins over to Tim and then grabbed her nephew off the fence.  
"Seems that way." He laughed too as he hopped over the fence. "Lou seems to think he's more like me. I don't see it." He did his best to keep a straight face. Amy bit her lip trying not to laugh. Instead she smiled at Jackson before ducking under the fence rail to switch places with her dad. Grabbing the stroller she pushed it toward the truck as Tim instead went to the pens to untack Storm.

"He didn't?" Lou asked shocked from her seating position on Amy's bed.  
"He did, Lou. He was a complete jerk. Shouting and yelling about me being his." Amy shock her head and glanced away.  
Lou didn't know what to say. "Grandpa said he was drunk? That doesn't sound like him."  
"I know but apparently it's the new him. I know he's been a bit...well unlike he was when he lived here years ago. You thought he was damaged then, you should see him now. The brooding bad boy type isn't really attractive."  
"Amy, there has to be a reason that he changed so much. I talked to him the other day in the barn and he..." She trailed off remembering what he had said.  
"What?" Amy asked noticing she had stopped. She was now looking at her suspicious.  
"Uh, nothing. Just that he wasn't like that." She shrugged.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know, Amy. I guess if I were you I'd hear him out. Ask what's going on? It can't hurt."  
"As if it's that easy..." Amy rolled her eyes and smirked at her sister.  
"Okay, you're right. But to be honest I've always been more like dad. You know that. We are both stubborn."  
"Stubborn alright." Amy laughed.  
"Do you think I forgave him too easily? I mean he has been a royal jerk for years but...I just couldn't believe he stuck by me and Jackson. He could have ran the other way."  
Amy nodded. "I think when push comes to shove and people have to think with their heart instead of their head it's easy to make the right decision." Lou nodded thinking. "You scared him, Lou. All of a sudden his anger over what happened disappeared. You were just his daughter in that moment who needed his help."  
"He really was good with Jackson today?"  
"Yes, he was." Amy smiled.  
"He did really seem to like it."  
"He really wants a second change and he's doing everything he can to show you he earns it." Amy said patting her knee. "There's nothing wrong with forgiving him and working toward a better relationship. It's not going to happen over night."  
Amy and Lou hugged. "Same goes for you, you know. If I can work at forgiving Dad you can try to at least hear Ty out."  
"He was so embarrassing."  
"I know but think about it. Neither of us have seen Ty act this way before. There has to be a reason."

Lou smiled sadly as the cab pulled into the drive. She wasn't quite ready to leave yet. Her visit had been one she won't soon forget and not in the way she had thought. She figured by the end of her stay she'd be running to catch the taxi vowing to never look back. But now she felt like she never wanted to leave. She looked back toward the house from her spot on the porch. "Cabs here."Jack commented as he held one of her bags. Lou nodded. He pulled her into hug followed by Lisa. "You don't be a stranger, okay? I wanna get to spend more time with little guy." Jack said being sentimental.  
Tim rolled his eyes. "Let's go."  
Amy stood looking just as sad. "Do you really have to go?"  
"Yeah. I do. Peter's anxious to see us. And miss him." She looked over her shoulder to see Tim tickling Jackson. "I still feel like I'm dreaming." She whispered causing Amy to laugh.  
"Love you." Amy said wrapping her arms around Lou again and held right not wanting to let go.  
"Love you too." She returned the hug. "Now that everything is out on the open we'll talk more. I promise."  
"Okay, Dad. We have to go." Lou said trying to grab Jackson from him.  
"Okay." He frowned. "But you visit again soon. I wanna teach this guy how to ride."  
Lou smiled widely. "I'd love that."  
Tim places a kiss on her forehead before stepping back and putting arm around Amy's shoulder.  
"Bye." She said making Jackson wave.  
"I wanna be the first to know your in labor." Tim said pointing.  
Lou chuckled. "Of course." She smiled before waving as she for into the taxi. She was so overjoyed and happy Peter had forced her into coming. It had repaired so many broken ties.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack pushed the loft door open shaking his head at the mess of clothes everywhere. Ty sprawled out across the bed in the same place he passed out most likely. Jack had kept a close eye on him over the last few days noticing a change in his attitude and over all presence. It concerned him. Especially when he was beginning to remind him of Tim. Sure enough a case of beer was stuck out from under the bed. Jack grabbed a half empty bottle off the dresser frowning. Not only had Ty came home drunk twice since moving back but now he was drinking at home too. He sighed running a hand over his face as the thought of him bringing Amy home a month ago. He'd promised he'd only had one beer but wasn't so sure he believed him anymore.

Amy rubbed her neck as she walked into the kitchen feeling half asleep. "Remind me to never let dad talk me into that early of a practice." She said only half paying attention as she made her way to the table considering what she was gonna make for lunch after her nap. A nap she now regretted since she had a kink in her neck. Her attention was soon brought to her grandfather as he stood staring out into the distance. Amy closed the fridge and walked over to the sink where he stood. Glancing out to see what he was looking at. But whatever had caught his attention was lost to her. "Grandpa?"  
"Hey, sweetheart. Did you say something?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder glancing at her.  
Amy couldn't help but frown at Jack's look he had on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked slightly worried something had happened to Lou again.  
"You talked to Ty lately?" He asked but Amy just shook her head. "Of course not." He sighed. "How long you gonna let this thing between you last?"  
Amy shrugged. "He hurt me, Grandpa. I'm not sure I can forgive him." She answered honestly. Jack nodded and looked back out the window. "Wait, weren't you two supposed to do the hay today?"  
"He didn't show up at the field." Jack's eyes never left the window. "I went to check on him..." He trailed off glancing back to Amy. "You notice he's been a bit off?"  
"No. Why?" Amy shook her head watching him concerned.  
"You have no idea what's going on with him? At all?" Again Amy shook her head. "You know why he didn't come to the field? He passed out drunk. Still sleeping it off as we speak." Amy swallowed hard remembering Ty a week ago at the bar. His anger scaring her. Her being upset to see that side of him. It also reminded her of her dad and what both Lou and Jack had told her. "Do you think...maybe you could talk to him?"  
Amy held her breath thinking for a second. "How about I help with hay instead?"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. It's been awhile since just the two of us hung out." She smiled. Jack nodded happy too by the offer. Amy's gaze turned to the window as Jack left toward the dining room. Her mind wondering to what was going on with Ty. She hadn't expected him to act like that. She tried to reason that she didn't know him well enough to make that judgment but she couldn't help but feel partly responsible. After all adjusting to being the ranch hand again couldn't have been easy. And she didn't make things any easier. She sighed running a hand through her hair.

Amy tried her best to avoid eye contact at dinner the next night. But she couldn't help it as Ty asked for the dinner rolls which so conventionally were in beside her. She grabbed the basket passing it to him. She caught sight of his blood shot eyes and frown. He looked terrible. A bit of guilt rising in her again. She shifted slightly as she glanced over at her grandfather who was watching the exchange. She felt tears sting at her eyes as she tried to calm her now increased breathing. She quickly looked back down at her plate to quickly finish eating.  
She rushed out to the barn as soon she cleared the table. Ty was attempting to do the same but Jack stopped him. "Can we talk?"  
Ty's frown deepened. "Sure."  
"What's going on with you? You look like hell." Jack said getting straight to the point and not holding back. His voice full of disappointment.  
Ty shifted nervous avoiding eye contact. "Nothing."  
"It's not nothing." He yelled grabbing his shirt to force Ty to look at him. "Your late for cleaning the barn every morning. Your attitude. You seem like you don't care about anything anymore. Your hungover nine times out of ten. Even during the day. And your drunk right now." He barked at him poking his finger into his shoulder. "If you live on this ranch you live by my rules."  
"I'm sorry, Jack."  
"If you were sorry you'd stop acting like a irresponsible teenager. You are 21! Start acting like it." Jack yelled.  
Ty looked away ashamed. "Look, if it's easier..."  
"No! You are gonna clean up your act. And you are helping me finish bailing the hay whether you like it or not. 7am, understand?"  
Ty hesitated before nodding. "I uh, never want to be like my parents. And the last thing I wanna do is hurt Amy." Ty whispered before grabbing his shoes leaving out the back door.

Ty stumbled into the barn banging into the door frame. Amy looked up to see Ty. She rushed over to him against better judgement. "Here, let me help you." She said putting her arm around his torso and guiding him up the loft stairs. Pushing the door open at the top she stopped shocked by the state Ty has been living in. Jack has been right. Beer bottles littered the floor and furniture. Ty kept walking which brought her back to reality and the situation at hand. She helped him sit on the bed.  
"I'm sorry." Ty whispered causing her to jump at the sound of his voice against the quite backdrop. "I don't want to hurt you. I should be happy you found someone who loves you and treats you better then I could." Ty kicked his shoes off. "I'm not good enough anyway."  
"Don't say that, Ty." Amy defended now finding her voice.  
"Look around." He waved his arm. "I turned into my parents. First jail like my dad. And now drinking like my mom." He looked up now at Amy. "You can do so much better then this. I'm sorry. You deserve someone like Cal..." He paused trying to remember his name in his drunk state. "I'm sorry."  
Amy hesitated before taking a deep breath. She wanted to say so much. She wanted to tell him that he's not his parents. Or that he's more then good enough. But her mind wasn't telling her mouth to work. Instead she turned around leaving Ty sitting there and went back to finish the chores. She glanced back up the stairs once she reached the bottom. "I'm sorry too." She whispered as she wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

Amy hesitated as she left out the back door the next morning and descended the porch steps. She walked slowly to the barn knowing she needed to talk to Ty. She paused for a second at the bottom of the loft stairs unsure of what to say when she got there. Taking a deep breath she jogged up the stairs and let herself in. Them needing to talk was long overdue. Ty was surprisingly awake. He shifted in bed to look at the door as it creaked. He sat up slowly the pounding in his head growing worse. He watched as Amy peered around the room. Amy swallowed hard the first to talk. "Ty, I think we need to talk." He nodded and slid over slightly so there was room on the bed for her. She hesitated before smoothing out the covers as she sat at the end of the bed.  
"I'm sorry about last night. And last week." Ty blurred out before Amy could say anything.  
"It's not about last night." She looked down at her hands on her lap. "I know why you left... before but what I don't understand is why you stayed away."  
Ty sighed. "All this was only temporary."  
"I know that was the plan. But I thought you liked it here?"  
"I did." Ty looked at Amy pausing. "I felt something for you...maybe a month before we kissed. And for awhile I didn't understand why you'd push me away. But I soon got it. You were just trying to protect yourself from getting hurt. It was the right thing to do especially since I wasn't gonna be sticking around. I'm sorry for disrespecting that. But I have no regrets. In that moment...in the barn, I fell more in love with you. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, knowing I was leaving. But I couldn't help myself. You had to have felt it too?"  
Amy nodded slowly finally meeting his gaze. "Of course I did, Ty. And I don't regret it either." Ty smiled. "But...it wasn't enough." Ty frowned not understanding. "It wasn't enough for you stay."  
"Amy..." He started but knew she was right.  
"Do you really feel the way you said at the bar?" She watched his reaction as his shoulders tensed.  
"I don't know. Maybe." He ran a hand through his hair. "Honesty that nights a blur."  
"I know it wasn't fair of me to think you'd stay. Just for me. But there's nothing wrong with thinking that." She looked away when Ty didn't answer her. "I guess I still thought you'd call or write. So when days turned into weeks I just..." She wiped her cheek. "I thought something had happened." She didn't want to get emotional but remembering back to that time was hard.  
Ty nodded taking in her words and now appearance as tears rolled down her face. He hadn't once thought about what his leaving might have done to her. And in that moment felt selfish. "I'm sorry you had to think that. I never intended to hurt you." His voice now sounded venerable.  
"You had been the best thing to happen to me. A nice surprise I didn't know I needed. So when you left so abruptly and soon I was devastated."  
Ty was surprised by her honestly and again didn't know what to say to that. "You were the best thing that happened to me too." He forced a small smile. "You still are."  
Amy blushed slightly at his words smiling back at him. "Can we...put all this behind us and be friends?" She whispered.  
Ty wanted that more then anything. But couldn't help his heart telling him being just friends was gonna be harder then being angry at each other. "Yeah. Of course." He said forcing a smile.  
Amy nodded and got up off the bed. "Why are you drinking?"  
Ty swung his legs over the bed now revealing he was only in his boxers. Amy darted her eyes away and focused on the dresser beside her. Grabbing one of the empty bottles "I've been drinking since before I came here. It's nothing new." He said grabbing the bottle from Amy's hand almost angerly.  
"It's just Ashley's stupid party is the only time I've seen you." She defended stepping back.  
"Just days before I got sent here I broke into a brewery. Stole a couple cases of beer. My mother's an alcoholic." Ty stated.  
"I'm sorry." She paused. "It's just you know then what I mean when this stuff tears families apart. I like the old Ty better. The one who told me to give my dad a second change after all his mistakes. l know that the last 4 years have been rough, Ty. But this isn't the answer. And you know it." She smiled sadly at him as left the loft.  
"Amy, wait!" He called after her. Amy turned around. "I like the old me better too." Amy smiled at him nodding before turning and finished going down the steps.

Jack smiled up at Lisa as she came into the room. He was sitting at the desk. "That's great, Lou." He said nodding.  
"Hey, honey." Lisa said leaning over to Jack.  
"She says hi." He answered back for Lou. "Yes, of course. Lisa's pushing for us to take another vacation. I think she'd love Vancouver as much as you." Lisa shot him a smile as she grabbed a few items from the fridge to start on their lunch. "Okay. Tell Jackson I said hi. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone before turning in his chair to face his wife.  
"I'm making turkey sandwiches." She showed him the turkey.  
"Maybe we should go for a trail ride after our lunch." He stood to face Lisa now grabbing a slide of the deli meat causing her laugh.  
"What's gotten into you? First your talking vacations. Now a romantic trail ride?"  
"What's wrong with us spending an afternoon together, just the two of us?"  
Lisa smiled leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. "That sounds perfect."

Amy smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she got ready for her date. She smoothed out her dress before noticing Ty suddenly appear in the mirror. "Sorry." He said as Amy turned to face him.  
"It's okay." She blushed as she caught him staring. "What's up?"  
"That uh, new horse, Milo is weaving in his stall." He paused. "I didn't know you were going out. I'll tell Jack."  
"It's okay. I have a minute." She said as Ty turned and walked away. She raced after him.  
"I don't wanna..."  
"It's fine. I'll just text Caleb I'll be a little late. He'll understand." She said turning back to her bed grabbing her jeans from where she threw them earlier. She smiled back at Ty. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."  
A quick text later and her back in her barn clothes she made her way to the barn with Ty. He couldn't help but steal a glance. She was beautiful. Even with her dirty clothes on. Her face full of makeup and hair done up out of her face made her even more pretty. "So, what's his story anyway?" Ty asked to distract himself.  
"The owner wants me to sell him. Honestly he seemed really shy when he first got here." Ty nodded. "Hey, buddy. What's the matter?" She asked patting his head. Ty again watched her. He'd thought she changed but the more time he seemed to spend with her he realized he was wrong. The old Amy was there she had just buried it away for some reason. "Lets try some herbs." She commented heading toward the tack room.  
"What?" Ty asked noticing she was staring.  
"Nothing. Just you." She smirked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked watching her as she tried to find the right herb.  
"Nothing." She grabbed the bottle and put a few crushed leaves into a hand full of food. "I was just having this crazy been here done that moment."  
Ty laughed. "Yeah. It does feel like old times." He followed Amy back to Milo's stall. "What about putting him outside. Even in the paddock."  
"That's a great idea. Let him get some fresh air. And feel like he's not so confined." She let the horse eat the food from her hand. She smiled over at Ty. "Where'd you get that idea?"  
"From experience." He sighed.  
Amy nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry. Poor choice of words. I didn't mean to..."  
Ty cut her off. "Don't. It was my choice. I made a lot of mistakes. Jail is the only way people are bond to learn."  
"Still, I'm sorry." She said. "As angry as I was at you I'd only hoped you were happy and safe. As much as it pained me to think things were better for you outside of Heartland." Ty smiled thankfully at her. "I mean it Ty. I thought that you needed more. I didn't want to stand in your way. Or hold you back."  
"You were never in my way. You taught me to trust and love. And that there's nothing wrong with second chances. That one mistake doesn't define a person."  
"Really?" Amy smiled proudly.  
"Yeah." He's smiles back nodding the two sharing a happy glance. Amy grateful to have his friendship back.

The last few days had sure been confusing but at the same time helped Amy. It was hard for her to understand but something changed. Back when Ty had first arrived over 4 years ago she had been the one who was a mess. And he just a delinquent, in her eyes. Ty hadn't opened up about much of anything personal. That is until now. Which proved maybe he had been just as broken as her. Surprisingly to her looking back her life had turned out okay even if at the time she was sure she'd never get over Ty. He had helped her so much. And in ways neither could really understand. Her mind wondered back to the other night. The sight of him drunk and banging into the barn door as he attempted to get to the loft. He'd drunkenly opened up. Told her about his parents. And that he didn't want to be like them. He had been so down on himself. Making him out to be such a terrible person. They sure had done a number on him. And going back to Vancouver had only proved that. Months ago she overheard that sorted tale. And his misadventures that was the last 4 years of his life. She felt bad for him. And mad at her herself for treating him like she had. Not just for 4 years ago but again a few months back. She had done everything in her power to push him away. To show him he had hurt her. And there was no forgiving that. But why? Just the other day the two had a new sort of understanding of each other. Putting their issues aside they managed to act like friends. Act like they did years ago. She smiled to herself remembering that time. When she was just a naive 15 year old who had fallen for the bad boy. Jack had done everything he could to turn him into a cowboy. And keep him away from Amy. There was something intreging about Ty. Something that made her feel alive. And happy. As much as she wanted to hate him for being a jerk he somehow krept into her heart without even realizing it. Under that tough bad boy image Ty had a sweet caring nature that shown through. She let her mind wonder to Caleb. Scientifically speaking he was made for her. They both liked horses. And practically everything else in common. He was sweet and caring on the outside too not just for select people. They had a connection from the beginning. And Jack had taken a liking to him far quicker then Ty. But could she really truly be happy with Caleb long term. And yet Ty wasn't much better with his distant nature and tendency to push away. She sighed as she played with her pen as she sat at the barn office desk. Wondering why love had to be so complicated.


	21. Chapter 21

"I love it out here." Caleb said as he glanced around at the trees as he and Amy made their way over to the stream. Their horses tied up behind them.  
"It's beautiful." Amy said looking around too.  
"Do you remember the first time you brought me out here?"  
"Of course I do." She stopped and turned to look at Caleb the stream behind her now. She gripped his hand a little tighter unsure of how to say what she wanted and needed to say. "Caleb..." Her words coming out dry and so unlike herself. She seen Caleb swallow hard and glance away. Did he know what was coming she wondered. Her heartrate increasing. "Caleb, you know I love you, right?"  
"Of course. I love you too." He wasn't as convincing.  
"Maybe it's cold feet or..." She started but Caleb cut her off.  
"You don't wanna get married? Do you?" He asked bluntly.  
Amy shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Caleb. I didn't mean to lead you on. I really do love you. It's just..."  
"Ty?"  
"There's still something there. And that's not fair to you." Amy cried reaching for his hand.  
Caleb looked away hiding his face. "Did anything happen between you two?"  
"No! Of course not. I would never do that."  
"How long?" He questioned.  
"Since the first time he got here if that's at all possible." Amy said.  
"I should have known. The look on your face when you seen him again after all those years. The anger you felt was you hiding your true feelings. Or rather your anger at yourself for being pulled back in. He's only gonna break your heart again, Amy. You know that right? People like him..."  
"I know." Amy said firmly.  
"He's a criminal."  
"He's worth the risk." Amy said smiling through her tears. "I'm sorry." She slowly slipped the small diamond ring off her finger. Glancing at it in her hand first for a second she had no doubt in her mind she was doing the right thing. "Even if there's no change in us getting back together it's not fair to you." She handed him the ring.  
"You know, in the back of my mind I wasn't sure we were the perfect fit. I'd hoped so but...well I'm not surprised. It was bound to fall apart eventually." He looked at the ring sadly. "He's why you said no the first time, isn't it?" Amy nodded. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Amy smiled sadly watching him walk back to where the horses where tied. She watched him mount and walk away leaving her alone with Spartan and her thoughts. New tears fell as she sat on the ground pulling her knees up to her chest.

A few hours later Amy finally made her way into the house. She kicked off her boots quickly before making a bee line to her room. Jack brushed past her in the living room. He caught sight of her tear strained cheeks. "Amy, honey? You okay?"  
"Yeah. Never better." She lied as she still made her way to her bedroom avoiding eye contact. Jack wasn't convinced. Amy and Caleb had left for a trail ride. Usually the pair would come back to the house together. She'd demand he stay for dinner then they would watch a movie curled up on the couch.  
"Sweetie?" Jack asked following after his granddaughter. Amy had surprisingly left her door open. She was pushing her clothes off the bed and onto the floor angrily. "Did you and Caleb have a fight?"  
She stopped to face him. "I don't know..." She cried new tears falling down her face.  
"It's gonna be okay. You two always work it out. Your wedding is bound to cause a few arguments." He soothed as he wrapped her into a tight hug.  
"I don't think this can be fixed." She whispered into his neck. Her hands coming into view. A small tan line almost mocking her from where the ring use to sit. She closed her eyes and hugged Jack tighter. She didn't regret what she did. Her choice was easy. She didn't want perfect. She wanted real. And Caleb wasn't gonna offer her that. But taking the risk that Ty still felt the same was scaring her now more then breaking it off with Caleb just hours ago. Jack rubbed her back trying to calm her. He didn't ask any questions. He knew Amy would only open up when she was ready.

Lisa grabbed her purse of the dining room table as she straighten her dress. Jack coming into the room adjusting his tie. Lisa couldn't help the chuckle at Jack's face as he tugged at it. "Should we be going out tonight?" She asked serious now.  
He looked up at her. "You've been talking about this meeting all week." He stated.  
"I know. It's just that Amy's been, well... I just don't feel right leaving her here alone."  
Jack rounds the table and placed his hand on her shoulder. "She says she fine. And I believed her. We can't baby her." Lisa sighed. "Maybe we should talk to Caleb. It's been a week since they've talked."  
"We can't fix this. Only they can. Besides us hovering isn't helping."  
"I know your right. It's hard to see her upset."  
"It is for me too. But we can't baby her." Jack smiled. "Beside she won't like that she's the reason you miss out on a potential client." Lisa nodded agreeing before straightening his tie herself.

Amy stayed focused on the road in front of her. Ty sat quietly beside her. Not much had been said since she picked him up. The rain was coming down harder now. She tightened her grip on the wheel as she looked over at Ty. "So what happened exactly to your truck?"  
Ty let out a chuckle. "Sold it. I needed the money. Besides a motorcycle is cheaper."  
Amy let out a laugh. "Well, I'm dry and your wet."  
"Okay, very funny. Laugh all you want but at least I have my own vehicle."  
"Whatever." She said annoyed. "You're just lucky I was home or you'd still be in town. Wet."  
"Yeah, well I forgot about Jack being with Lisa tonight."  
"I don't mind. Caleb's out of town anyway. So I was bored."  
Ty nodded. "You really like him, don't you?"  
Amy could tell he sounded disappointed. "I guess. We've been on again off again for 3 years. Remember Ashley?"  
"How could I forget her?"  
"Yeah. She dated Caleb for almost a year after we broke up. Crazy I know." Amy laughed catching Ty's expression. "She's prelaw, if you can believe it."  
"Wow. Never would have pagged her for that."  
"I know."  
Ty watched her smile. He'd thought she'd changed but he realized she was the same caring, loving person he fell in love with years ago. But hearing the way she talked about Caleb, he knew she loved him. He'd missed out. And it was his own fault. "So...rumor has it you turned down his marriage proposal." Ty said fishing for information.  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, Ty. We were too young. It was after...my accident."  
Ty raised his eyebrow. "What?"  
"Last year, I got bucked off of Spartan when he got spoked by a bear." She looked over at Ty. "I guess it just didn't seem fair...to Caleb, I mean." Ty eyed her. "I guess...I was still hung up on you." She sighed.  
"Amy..."  
"I know, you left years ago. But I felt something between us. Even before the kiss."  
"Amy!" Ty shouted.  
"It wasn't fair to him because I still loved you." Amy smiled but Ty's reaction to what she said wasn't what she expected. He'd been jealous of Caleb ever since coming back to Heartland. Or so she assumed.  
"Amy! Look out!" Ty shouted. Amy glanced back toward the road. Ty grabbed the wheel turning it his direction. Amy was too shocked to react. In the storm a large tree had fallen onto the road. She slammed on the break but that only made them slide worse. Ty steered the best he could to get stopped at the side of the road but it all happened too quickly. The tires lost their grip in the gravel. They hit the tree and the truck flipped. The loud crunching sound the last thing he remembered.


	22. Chapter 22

_As most of her guests started to leave Amy noticed Ty hadn't come back from the barn. She knew the kiss had been a bit awkward with Jack walking in on them. But she was eager to talk to Ty. Lou and Scott were sitting cuddled on the couch talking looking so cute. It made her smile thinking that could be her and Ty.  
"Amy?" Tim said getting her attention. She turned to face him noticing he had his jacket on. "I've got to work cattle in the morning, sweetie." He said pulling her into a hug.  
"Thanks for coming, Dad. It really meant a lot to me to see you in the stands."  
"Your welcome." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight."  
"Love you." She watched as her dad disappeared down the steps and toward his truck before looking back into the slowly emptying room. Jack was busy talking to Lisa. She decided that he wouldn't come looking for her now as the party was basically over. She grabbed her jacket from the hook and quickly left the house in the direction Tim had just minutes earlier.  
She smiled almost nervously as she walked into the barn. Remembering her kiss with Ty as she walked past the stalls and up the loft stairs. "Ty?" Her smile growing. "You up here?" She pushed the door open her smile faded as the shock of the empty room hit her. Ty's dresser sat open with his clothes cleaned out of it. The bed made neatly as if he hadn't even lived there. She took a step forward to pick up the cowboy hat Jack had given him. She felt heartbroken. And so confused. He hadn't mentioned anything to her. He wanted to tell her something down by Spartan's stall hours earlier. But she cut him off. That's when they shared their first kiss. Her breath caught as she picked up the letter placed perfectly under the cowboy hat. Her eyes tearing as she read it. His apology for leaving. His words about needing to do this. Her feeling like it was all her fault. She wiped her face as Lou's voice echoed from downstairs. Amy wondering how long she'd been standing there, rereading the letter. Trying to make sense of it.  
"Amy?" Lou's voice sounding strange to her ears.  
She hesitated before rushing down the stairs. She practically ran right into Lou. "He's gone." She hiccuped.  
Lou taking in her appearance. "Who's gone?" She studied Amy's red tear strained cheeks.  
"Ty. He's gone." She hugged Lou tightly as she started to cry harder._

Amy let out a groan. Everything hurt. As she tried to remember what happened and where she was she noticed the sound of the rain. She still couldn't figure out where she was.  
Ty stirred and brought his hand up to his head. He felt something wet and assumed it wasn't the rain. His hair was wet though and he wondered why when he was inside. He heard a noise beside him and turned. "Amy?" Amy moved at the sound of his voice. "Are you okay?"  
"I think so. You?"  
"Yeah. My arm hurts and I'm pretty sure I hit my head." He looked down at the blood covering his fingers. Amy reached up to touch the cut but Ty flinched. "Ow...don't do that."  
Amy laughed. "Remember the cattle drive? I did the same thing."  
"Oh yeah!" He smiled.  
Looking around Amy asked. "What happened?"  
"We hit a tree." Sightly confused. Why did she remember a memory from a few years ago yet didn't remember what happened. He watched as Amy nodded. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone. It was already almost midnight. Lisa and Jack would be back soon from the party and would wonder where Amy was.  
"Ty?"  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"What are you doing here?"  
The question made Ty's stomach drop. She wasn't okay. "Amy? We crashed. You picked me up from town remember?"  
"Why?" She asked sounding sleepy.  
"Because." He shouted but didn't mean to. "I needed a ride. What's the last thing you remember?"  
"I don't know." She groaned moving slightly.  
Ty was beginning to panic. He looked around trying to figure a way to get out of the truck that was laying on it's side. In that moment realizing Jack was gonna be angry. Not only for wreaking his truck but endangering Amy. It was all his fault.  
"Ty...what's the last thing you remember?" Amy asked him.  
"What?" He raised his eyebrow. What kind of question was that, he wondered. "Uh, you said..." He paused as it hit him. He smiled. "You said you still love me." He answered as a question. Amy nodded. "You love me?"  
"Of course I do."  
"What about Caleb?"  
"He's great. But he's not you. I've never stopped loving you." She grabbed Ty's hand.  
"Wait? You remember?" She nodded shyly. "What?!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"You had me worried. I was freaking out about your Dad and Jack's reaction. Don't do that again." He swatted her playfully.  
"I wanted to see your reaction. I needed you to think with your heart instead of your head." She laughed.  
"Well, that was a dirty rotten trick. But...I still love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. Their first kiss in 4 years. Her lips tasted better and made him fall more in love. His kiss was unlike anything she'd had before. The kiss was perfect. When they finally pulled apart Amy couldn't stop smiling. She touched her lip with her hand still a little shocked she just kissed him. Ty felt his cheeks blush. The electricity still buzzing through him. She could have anyone in the whole world and she chose him. He felt like the luckyist person. Besides the car accident. Everything came back into perspective. They were fine but needed to get out. He called for help and waited. Despite the worry and disapproval he'd get from Amy's family in that moment he was happy. He smiled looking down at Amy's hand in his. Something he thought he missed out on, yet there she was sitting next to him even after 4 years. She smiled back at him.

Ty had managed to break the window so he could crawl out. He then helped Amy get out of her seatbelt. They both slid out of the truck. The rain had let up a bit but not enough. Amy realized she was still holding Ty's hand. She smiled at him still shocked by his confession that he still loved her. After months of avoiding their feelings she was finally able to be herself around him. She glanced back at the Jack's truck as the fear of his reaction hit her. He wasn't gonna be happy. She felt Ty's hand slip out of hers. She turned her head to look at him but he had collapsed into the wet grass. "Ty?" For a second she though he was playing. But soon realized he wasn't. She flung herself down next to him. "Ty!" She shook him gently. "Ty! Come on?" She pleaded with him. The rain mixing with the blood as it ran down his face. "Please, Ty? Don't leave me. I just got you back. Come on! Ty!" Her voice shaky as she cried. The sound of sirens rang in her ears.

She shook as the cold rain continued to soak through her clothes. But she wasn't leaving Ty's side. She sat kneeling in the mud still holding his hand. The women paramedic quickly tending to him. Her words muffles as she spoke to Amy asking her questions. They had checked his blood pressure and heart rate. And was now securing his head and neck. As they lifted Ty up and carried him away Amy found herself unable to move. Frozen with fear and Ty's now cold hand slipped out of hers yet again. Another paramedic holding Amy's shoulders firmly asking if she was okay. Amy did manage to understand what she'd said this time. She nodded slightly. Finally finding her feet she stood up as a large blanket was wrapped around her. The women lead her to the waiting ambulance. Amy's breathing increased as she sat down on the seat next to Ty. Her whole world had turned upside so many times. Just half an hour ago she and Ty had confessed their feelings. And she had hoped they would be closer to getting back together. But now she wasn't sure. The steady beeping of Ty's heart did anything but calm her. The paramedic still trying to access her but wasn't getting anywhere. Amy vaguely remembered her mentioning she was probably in shock. Next thing she knew she had blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack and Lisa were driving back from Calgary. A evening out with clients of hers. Not really how Jack wanted to spend his Friday night. But wasn't gonna argue Lisa. He was pleased that she had managed to hook the potential client in buying one of her race horses. He smiled over at her for a second seeing the bright smile she had. "This rain is ridiculous." She said breaking the silence.  
"We've almost home." Jack said happily as he wasn't very fond of the messy weather.  
Lisa turned the radio up as the news came on. 'More rain expected into tomorrow. However the severe storm warning has ended. Good thing too the road conditions have been terrible tonight. Police are asking motorists to be careful of fallen trees and other debris on roadways. Police are still asking anyone who doesn't need to take Highway 3 that they avoid the area. As we reported earlier they are still investigating a single vehicle accident.' Lisa turned to Jack slightly concerned.  
"Roads are a mess." He commented not seeing her gaze. She looked back out the side window noticing small tree branches on the edge of the highway.  
"Geez, assuming that's the accident there." Jack said pointing out the windshield in front of them to the red and blue lights flashing in the distance. As he approached he caught sight of the fallen tree and overturned truck. As he slowed he noticed the details of the truck.  
Lisa reached for his arm noticing the same thing. "Jack." It was his truck. Her breathing increased as she pulled her phone out of her purse quickly dialing Amy's number. Jack had already picked up speed as soon as they passed the scene. Fear written all over his face. Lisa shock her head. "Straight to voicemail."  
"She could have gone to bed already. It's after midnight." He said out load hopeful.  
"Maybe." Lisa whispered.

"Amy!" Lisa shouted as soon as she got the front door unlocked leaving her key in the door. She threw her purse down on the table as she darted toward the hallway. Jack not far behind. "Amy!" She noticed her open bedroom door and peered inside. Amy's bed was still made. And honestly it didn't look like she'd even come in from the barn. The house was exactly as they had left it.  
"I'll check with Ty and check the barn." Jack said racing out the way he had came.  
Lisa shouted stopping him. "Wait!" She noticed the answering machine blinking.  
She looked up at Jack his face going white. They both knew what the machine was going to say. Neither wanting to hear it.

Lisa tapped her finger against her plastic coffee cup as she sat alone in the small waiting room. Jack had left to try to reach Tim who seemed impossible to get a hold of. A nurse walked by the room. "Excuse me." Lisa asked getting her attention. "Do you have an update on my granddaughter? She was brought in about an hour ago. Car accident on Highway 3."  
The women thought for a second before nodding. "Blonde? Red jacket? She came in with a boy?"  
Lisa wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure."  
"It's been a busy night with the storm."  
Lisa nodded. "I was hoping you could tell me something. My husband is trying to get a hold of her father."  
"Let's see what I can find out. What's her name?"  
"Amy Fleming."  
"Amy?" The nurse said in a tone Lisa didn't like.  
"Yes. Why?" She panicked. Jack had just entered back into the room catching the last bit of the conversion. He stopped where he was and waited for the women to answer the question.  
"A girl came in about an hour ago. Believe her name was Amy. She and a boy were in a car that flipped. The boy was in real bad shape. Amy...was okay at the scene but went into shock before getting here."  
Jack grasped. Lisa looked his direction as she fought her tears. "A boy? What'd he look like?"  
"Brown hair. Leather jacket."  
"She was with Ty?" Lisa questioned confused.  
"Can I see her?"  
"Yes, of course. I'll ask at the front desk. Both were still in observation last I checked. But l'll let you know if I find anything out." She hurried out of the room leaving Jack and Lisa alone. She jumped up wrapping her arms around him.

Jack pushed open the door to the room the nurse had shown him. His stomach was already in knots afraid of what condition Amy would be in. He let out a sigh of relief when he seen his granddaughter was awake and in one piece. "Grandpa?" Amy whispered the first to speak tears already rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry."  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm just glad your fine." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
"Is...is Ty okay?" She asked her voice cracking as more tears streamed down her face.  
"I'm not sure, honey. What happened?" He paused watching her expression. She appeared to be concerned. A feeling she hasn't expressed in over 4 years.  
"Ty needed a ride from town. I didn't see the fallen tree. He grabbed the wheel to try to prevent us from hitting it." She let out a sob. "He was okay."  
Jack leaned down to hug her. "I'm sure it's gonna be okay." He rubbed her back as she shook against him. "None of this is your fault."  
Amy pulled away. "I should have been paying more attention."  
Jack raised his eyebrow. "Were you two fighting?"  
"No. Just talking." She wiped her face remembering the conversion. "I was making fun of him for thinking he was so cool he had a motorcycle. He was all wet and I was dry." She smiled sadly.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked now changing the subject to what he was most concerned about.  
"No. I don't think so. They said I had a panic attack." She wrapped her arms around herself as she starting shaking again. "They said the emotion and being all wet from the rain. Something about slight shock."  
Jack nodded and patted her knee. "Nothings broken?"  
"No." Amy whispered avoiding eye contact. "Can you ask about Ty?" She asked so quietly Jack wasn't sure he heard her.  
"How bad was he?" Jack asked hesitantly his voice matching Amy's.  
"He seemed fine. He's the one that got me out of the truck. He was laughing about how you were gonna be so mad at us. I'd turned and he...just sorta collapsed." Amy's voice was small and broken.  
"I'll see what I can find out." He stood and placed a kiss on Amy's forehead. As the door closed behind him she let out another small sob as she pulled her knees up to her chest. More tears rolling down her face. She closed her eyes imaging their kiss. And how happy he seemed. The way his eyes lit up.


	24. Chapter 24

Amy woke up startled as she sat upright quickly her breathing heavily. She swallowed hard as the tears starting rolling down her face. The glow of the hospital walls hitting her like a ton of brinks. She closed her eyes again just wanting to go back to the dream even if it was a nightmare. As she claimed slightly she only then realized someone was holding her hand. The persons voice mumbles to her ears. She wanted so badly to open her eyes again but she knew it wouldn't be Ty holding her hand. "Honey." The voice finally meeting her ears. Amy turned her head slowly toward the voice of her grandfather a concerned look on his face when she met his gaze. "You okay?" He asked quietly. Amy just nodded. "I, uh...asked about Ty."  
This caught Amy's attention. She pushed herself up against the pillow. "What'd they say?"  
Jack swallowed as he licked his lips finding his words. Amy's heart sank a bit at his hesitation. "He...he hit his head pretty hard. They stitched him up." Amy waited for more. Jack shifted in his uncomfortable plastic chair. "He's got a fractured wrist."  
"That's good. Isn't it?" She asked after catching his expression.  
"Well, honey. He still hasn't woken up. And their not sure why." He watched Amy's expression trying to gage where her head was at. He hasn't expected her to get this upset. Before she woke up he heard her quiet whispers of Ty's name. And her still red tear stain eyes weren't helping anything. Before either could say anything the door opened a nurse stepping into the room.  
"Alright, Amy seems you're free to go. Sign this and return it to the front desk." She handed the clipboard to Jack smiling.  
Jack played with the papers avoiding eye contact. "Grandpa, can I see him? Please?"  
He looked up now noticing Amy had started to cry again. Her emotions had been all over the place the last couple days but now it was worse. He pursed his lips thinking. He reached for her hand and ran his hand over her ring finger before looking back up at her. "Are you and Caleb okay?"  
"I guess so." Amy sniffed.  
"Are you two...preg..." He didn't even finish his sentence before Amy started shaking her head.  
"Gosh, no! Why would you think that?"  
"I don't know. You and Caleb had a long serious talk just the other day. You stopped wearing his ring. And you've been, well over emotional."  
"I stopped wearing the ring cause I gave it back. We're not getting married. In fact we're not together at all."  
Jack was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Well, that explains why he won't answer his phone." Lisa said shaking her head. "Why didn't Amy tell us?"  
"I don't know. I never pushed cause she's still so upset." Jack sat down next to her.  
"It just doesn't make any sense. Why would she call off the wedding? Did something happen?"  
"I wish I knew. Honestly, things seemed perfect between them." Jack sighed.  
"It does seem to be coming out of nowhere. But we can't force her to marry him." Lisa grabbed his hand. "We'll figure it out. But first we need to focus on her and Ty."  
He nodded. "I'll have to call the insurance about the truck. And the police still need a statement from Amy about what happened."

Amy hesitated by the glass window looking into Ty's room. There he lay looking so fragal and small. The strong independent person she'd gotten to know and sometimes annoyed her was no where in sight. She placed her hand up to the glass. Tears started streaming down her face. She smiled politely at a nurse as she left the room. Entering the room now she felt her muscles tense. The atmosphere feeling colder. She shook as she sat next to his bed more tears rolling down her face. Hitting the blanket that laid there perfectly placed. Amy studied Ty's face. A large enough cut littered his forehead where his head most likely hit the windshield when they flipped. It was clean and had 12 stitches running across it. She reached over and grabbed his hand slowly instantly feeling that electricity like before. She couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips. His other hand was wrapped up. Her eyes following the line that ran from his hand to the pain meds. She brushed a strand of hair from his face as her smile faded to concern. "Ty, please wake up. I'm so sorry. I only pushed you way cause I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. But...I love you. And I need you." Her voice shook as she spoke her eyes never leaving his. She sat up taller so she could reach him. Placing a soft kiss to his forehead. She startled as she felt Ty return the grip she had on his hand. Her eyes darting down to their hands before back up to his face. She smiled widely as Ty sleepily opened his eyes confusion written all over his face. But his mouth formed a small smile. "Ty..." Amy whispered happily. She kissed his forehead again.  
Ty's confused expression growing. "Was I dreaming or did you really admit to still being in love with me?"  
Amy let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Her hand flying up to her mouth embarrassed. She nodded still covering her mouth. But the sparkle in her eye still very much readable by Ty.  
"Are you okay?" He asked after the sleepily feeling went away a bit more. Looking at her she seemed fine. But that didn't mean she was.  
"I was until you..." She paused. "You scared the crap out of me." She finished pushing his shoulder playful trying to hide her worry.  
There was a long pause before Ty spoke. "I'm sorry too. I know I didn't help things."  
Amy smiled regrabbing his hand. He'd heard everything she said. Slightly embarrassed again she looked away focusing on all the machines and wires. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
Amy turned back to him. "Grandpa has no idea so let's keep it that way."  
"What?" He was confused. "Keep what this way?"  
"This. Us." She waved her hand.  
"Us, eh? Is there an us?" He mocked causing her to roll her eyes.  
"Isn't there?" Ty didn't get a chance to answer her as Jack appeared in the hallway then knocked on the door before letting himself in. Amy jumped up and seemed to get as far away as possible from him. He sighed. He'd finally managed to get her to admit her long felt feelings and now she was pushing him away again.

Amy sat nervously waiting for Tim. He was already 20 minutes late. And she wasn't ready for the told you so. Jack had said he was concurred when he finally managed to get a hold of him but was also a bit mad. He knew Amy had been through enough but he wanted to be honest with her. That way she knew what to expect. "Amy!" Tim's voice echoed down the corridor. She barely got to her feet before he was wrapping her into a hug. "Are you alright?" He pushed her away holding firmly on her shoulders looking at her to be sure.  
"I think so." It had become her go to lately when asked how she was. What was she supposed to say. The shock still hadn't worn off. The mental shock anyway. Tim eyed her confused. "The doctor says yes." She mumbled sitting back down.  
"What were you thinking? Going out into a storm like that?"  
"I don't know, okay?" She said frustrated.  
"The truck flipped, Amy." He said it like it wasn't obvious. "Was Ty driving and your just covering for him?"  
"No! Of course not." Amy shouted now making eye contact.  
"He had alcohol in his system." Tim stated. Amy's expression hardened. She didn't know that. Which means he was partly drunk. Again. She glanced down the hallway toward Ty's room unsure of what was said hours ago in the truck was even real.

"Look, I'm sorry but that boy is nothing but trouble. We can't trust him." Tim stated shaking his head. Jack watched him nodding slightly. He couldn't help but agree. The last thing he wanted was to push Ty away but at this point his granddaughter was more important. Not to mention her safety. He believed Amy that she had been the one driving but he couldn't shake the fact that neither were paying attention to the road. And he had promised him his drinking days were done but clearly that was yet another lie. "Amy shouldn't have been the one to have to pick him up from town to begin with." Tim said breaking Jack's thoughts.  
"I hate to say it but I agree with you. I'm done with his behavior." He sighed sadly really hoping Ty had grown and changed. When he imagined what Ty was up to before coming back recently he had always pictured Ty doing great things. Maybe finishing school. Or working somewhere. He pictured him happy. But that as fair from the truth. Jack glanced up to notice Amy get up from her seat in the waiting room just down the hall. "Something happened between her and Caleb."  
"I'm not surprised. She was rushing things." Tim leaned against the wall watching Amy disappear.  
"She's probably going back to talk to Ty."  
"Should we stop her?" Tim asked pushing himself away from the wall and taking a step forward.  
"No. Let them talk." He put his hand out to stop Tim.  
"I want him gone." He stated firmly. "Amy could have been seriously hurt."  
"I know." Jack frowned. He sighed again running a hand over his face.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, can I come in?" Amy asked quietly from the door. Ty nodded at her. Instead of laying down he was now sitting. Amy watched as he played with the plaster on his left arm. She felt guilty. "I'm sorry." She sat down next to him. "This mess is all my fault. If I'd been paying more attention." She looked away.  
"It's not your fault." He paused trying to find the right words. "Amy, what'd you mean earlier?"  
Amy turned back to him and sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know."  
"About us." Ty said shouting it a little louder then expected.  
"What do you want me to say? The truth. That I'm confused. That I've thought about what I would have said to you if you'd stayed." She closed her eyes. "Is there an us? I asked you that and you didn't answer."  
"You jumped up from that chair like I had head lice." He pointed.  
"I told you I don't want anyone to know. Besides we don't even know what this is."  
"If I'd stayed what would you have done the next morning? After I kissed you?"  
Amy hesitated. "That's the thing. I don't know."  
"It's awkward. Isn't it?" Ty sighed. "I don't know what to say either. But I feel something. There's chemistry." He smiled.  
"I feel it too. I'm just..."  
"Confused." Ty finished for her. "Me too."  
"Really?" She bit her lip.  
Ty nodded. "You meant what you said, right?"  
Amy nodded this time. Her lips forming a small smile. It made Ty's heart melt. "I am in love with you." She whispered.  
"So...are we gonna do this?" Ty boldly asks. Amy just nods her smile growing. "It's worth the awkward."  
"I think so. I think we owe it to ourselves to figure out whatever this is."  
Ty reached for Amy's hand. "Okay. Even if that means we have to keep it a secret for now I'm okay with that too. I'm not gonna push."  
"It's just until we figure this out, promise." She leaned over to kiss him but he stopped her.  
"What about Caleb?"  
"I gave him back the ring. I meant what I said in the truck. I didn't love him. Not like I do you." Ty's expression still didn't seem convinced. "We're done. I broke up with him."  
"You threw everything away, for me?"  
"Don't be so surprised. You stole my heart long before he did. In fact, I couldn't really give him my heart cause it already belonged to you." Ty didn't say anything he just pulled Amy closer and kissed her. It was short and quick. Nothing like they had earlier in the truck. Neither wanted to be caught. Amy said a quick goodbye before disappearing out the door to meet back up with Jack and Tim who were ready to take her home after a long and certainly eventful night.  
Her mind kept replaying everything. She was almost afraid to go to sleep scared she'd wake up in the morning to find this was all a dream. After 4 years it was like no time had passed. She slowly feel in love with the dangerous bad boy that all got started by one little kiss. The only difference was she wasn't 15 anymore. She rolled over to stare at the ceiling. She decided she couldn't stay in bed anymore so she got up. She crept quietly to the bathroom to take a shower. She lingered longer then normal letting the warm water soothe her sore muscles. The adrenaline of last night had now wore off leaving her sore and tired. Her body covered in small bruises. Her left elbow and right knee the worst. But she had been lucky. In fact both her and Ty had been. It could have been so much worse. She crept out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She was startled by Lisa who tapped her shoulder. Amy jumped and backed away from the fridge. "Oh...Lisa you scared me."  
"Sorry, sweetie. You want me to make you some breakfast. We didn't want to wake you."  
"It's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway. I'm just gonna go check on the horses." Amy said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the table.  
"You sure? You should be taking it easy."  
"I'm fine. Besides I can't lay around. And I don't want to miss going with Grandpa to pick up Ty." She said trying her best to hide her excitement.  
"Oh, honey. Tim volunteered to get him. Jack's out with the cattle." Lisa said watching Amy's expression.  
"What? Why?" Amy's eyes were shocked. "Dad's not gonna..." She trailed off. Lisa's expression changing. "No. He didn't do anything. I promise. It was my fault." She panicked.  
"Honey, it's what they feel is best. And I'm sorry but I think I agree. He's caused nothing but trouble since he got here. And, well last night was the finale straw." She placed her hand on Amy's shoulder. "I bought him a bus ticket back to Vancouver." Amy pulled away tears coming to her eyes. "Amy?" Lisa shouted after her but she didn't listen. Instead Amy grabbed her boots and ran out the door.

Amy mounted Spartan and headed out the barn her sore muscles the last thing on her mind. She had to get to the dude ranch to stop her dad. She leaped off him once she got through the opening in the fence. She dropped Spartan's reins and raced toward her dad's truck. Tim stopped suddenly closing the truck door again. "Amy?" He asked concerned. She was slightly out of breath and had a slight limp from jumping off Spartan without thinking.  
"You can't." She demanded confusing Tim. "Ty. He didn't do anything. It was my fault." She said making him understand.  
"Sweetie..." He started. He watched her expression. It was hard to read but he could have sworn she had tears. "Why is this so important to you?"  
"Cause, he's got nowhere to go." She didn't know how to say it so it didn't seem like she personally wanted him to stay. "I tried calling his mom. She didn't even care."  
Tim sighed. "What do you mean?"  
"About the accident. She didn't even care. Dad, you can't send him back there." She demanded.  
Tim ran a hand over his face. "What kind of parent doesn't care about their child?"  
"She's...look Ty's told me things about her. His parents are more messed up then he is. I really think Jack was getting through to him. Please?"


	26. Chapter 26

A small smile formed on Ty's lips as Amy entered his room. "Hey."  
"Hey. Brought you some clean, bloodless clothes." She held up a small bag. "Hope you don't mind. You know going through your stuff."  
"Of course. Better then wearing this out of here." He said pulling at his hospital gown making Amy laugh.  
"My dad's in the hallway. I'll wait for you."  
"Wait..." Ty said holding out his arm. Amy looked back toward the door. "Who knows how long before I'll be able to do this again once we get back to Heartland." A big grin played on his lips.  
Amy pondered if she should or not. Glancing back at the door for a second to see they really were alone and no one was watching she darted toward Ty. Jumping onto the bed next to him she wrapped her arms around his neck. "True. Moments like this can't happen once we get home." Ty smiled raising an eyebrow before wrapping his arms around her too. Amy lingered at his lips teasing him before giving in and kissing him. A long slow kiss before they broke apart. Ty grabbed her hand as she got back up off the bed. He held it until he had to let go as she had stepped away too far. She shot Ty a quick grin before leaving out the room.  
Ty leaned back against the pillows a huge smile on his face. The whole thing felt like a dream. He'd layed awake most of the night just thinking about Amy. He's missed 4 years and he wasn't about to miss anymore. They had a lot of catching up to do. And a lot to still work through but for now he was happy she was his again.

Amy glanced out her bedroom window to see Caleb's truck pulling into the driveway. Amy's heart skipped a beat in panic. She hurried to the front door and had it open before he could make it to the porch. Her frown soon turned into a small smile as he skipped the steps two at a time to get to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay? I only got Lisa's message this morning." He pushed away to look at Amy now a little closer.  
"I'm fine, Caleb." She answered with no emotion.  
"What happened?" He asked concerned. Amy feeling self conscious as his eyes wondered to the bruises on her bare arms. Amy turned away from him and sat on the bench.  
"I was coming back from town. I didn't see the tree." She never looked up to meet his eyes.  
Caleb nodded before slowly walking over to her and sitting down himself. There was a long pause neither saying anything. "I'm glad your okay. I still care about you." Amy nodded.  
"I care about you too."  
"I should have stayed to talk the other day. We need to clear the air. If you still want to be friends."  
"Of course. Yes. I still want to be friends. I don't want things to be awkward. You and I are great together." Amy smiled now looking at him.  
"So...I can keep my job?" He asked hesitated then laughed.  
Amy's expression changed. "Jack would be heartbroken." She paused. "I'd miss you around here too."  
"So, how's Ty with all this? I assume you told him how you feel."  
"Yeah, I did. But neither of us is sure how to move forward after such a big confession. His first thought was about you. I thought you should know. He didn't want to do anything with me still engaged to you. And I promise nothing ever happened between us when we were together."  
"Thanks for telling me. I really do appreciate it. Even if it stings a little." He sighed.  
Amy placed her hand on his. "It stings for me too. I really did think you were the one."  
"But that was before Ty was a possibility." Caleb said as a question. Amy looked away. "It's okay. I don't blame you. I just hope it all works out for you." Caleb stood. "If you need anything. Let me know."  
Amy nodded before standing and giving him a hug.

Amy had hurried toward the barn the minute Caleb left. She was bounding the stairs to the loft.  
"Hey, sleepy head." Amy said pushing the door open.  
Ty smiled at her. "You up already?" He joked.  
"How you feeling?" She asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
"Fine until I seen you hugging Caleb."  
Amy's smile turned into a frown. "It wasn't like that. He came to see I was okay after the accident."  
"That's all?"  
"He's my friend. And he works here." She said feeling backed into a corner.  
"I'm happy you finally admitted your feelings but how long am I gonna be your little secret your ashamed off?" He folded his arms glaring at her.  
"It's only been 2 days. And I'm not ashamed."  
"It doesn't feel that way."  
Amy sighed. "It's complicated." Ty frowned. "Besides does it really matter as long as we are together?" She grabbed his hand.  
"Maybe we went about this all wrong."  
"What?" Amy was hurt.  
"No, I love you. It's just that maybe we rushed it a bit." Amy frowned. "Can we start at the beginning?"  
"Like how?"  
"Like a little slower. Like maybe I take you on a first date."  
"I'd love that." She smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, let me do this right." Ty sat up a little straighter. "Will you go out with me?" He asked a big smile on his face.  
Amy nodded happy. "Yes, of course I'll go out with you." She leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her.  
"Hey, not until after the first date."  
"I don't know if I can wait that long." She frowned playfully.  
"Well, you'll have too." He laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter ?

"Hey, how you feeling?" Lisa asked as she came into the living room to find Amy reading.  
"A bit sore." She said looking up.  
Lisa nodded. "Can I ask you something?" She leaned over her arms resting on the couch. Amy swallowed hard. "You and Ty have been at each other since he got here. So why'd you agree to go get him the other night?"  
"He called here looking for Grandpa. He forgot about your dinner party. I don't know, I just couldn't leave him stranded in town."  
"You two didn't fight, at all on the way home?"  
"No. Why?" Amy questioned.  
"I'm just trying to figure out what happened. And why you seem to be in Ty's corner all of a sudden." She raised her eyebrow looking at Amy.  
"I'm not. It's just he needed a ride. And he's got no where else to go. How can we kick him out?"  
Lisa eyed Amy again. "So you breaking things off with Caleb had nothing to do with Ty?"  
Amy glanced down at her book for a second before looking back at Lisa. "It wasn't gonna work out anyway. Better we found that out now." She stated firmly only half answering Lisa's question.  
She straightened back up watching Amy. "I'm gonna run a sandwich out to the barn for Ty. Then I'll get lunch started."  
"Okay. No rush." Amy shrugged before opening her book again and reading unfazed by anything Lisa asked. Or at least that's the look she was trying to pull off. She just hoped Ty was able to do the same.

"Okay, close your eyes." Amy said as she walked behind Ty her hands covering his eyes. He did his best to hide his smile. "No looking. I mean it. I want it to be a surprise."  
"Didn't I ask you out?" Ty asked hiding his laugh as he walked cautious.  
"Technically." She giggled. "But it's not like your in any shape to drive to town and see a movie."  
"Fair enough."  
"We can do a redo if you want when your better." She smiled.  
"No take backs now. This is now officially our first date."  
"Okay, open." She said pulling her hands away to reveal the over turned boat in front of the pond. She reached and grabbed the hidden picnic basket. "So, what do you think? Up to your standards?"  
"Yes. It's beautiful, Amy." He grabbed her hand and she pulled him to the boat.  
"Not to spoil the fun but we only have about an hour and a half before we get caught."  
Ty nodded as he took a bite from his ham sandwich. "I'd take ten minutes with you over nothing at all."  
Amy giggled as she popped a cucumber slice into her mouth. "Very philosophical."  
"Hey, I'm not a high school dropout for nothing." He joked. He noticed the way Amy nodded. "I know there are hundreds of guys way smarter then me but I'm glad you see past all that."  
"Of course I do, Ty." She grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her. Almost afraid she had offended him.  
"Are you seriously okay with my mistakes? I've made a lot of them."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because I've been to jail." He sighed taking a sip of his soda. "You aren't gonna wake up and realize you made a horrible mistake?"  
"The only mistake would have been marrying Caleb." Amy ran a hand along Ty's cheek. "I choice you. I'll choose you every time."

Tim was loading Storm into the back of his trailer when Jack and Amy arrived back from town. She glanced back at him before getting out of the truck. "Dad?"  
"I thought you wanted Amy to race him?" Jack asked patting the horses neck.  
"I put too much pressure on you."  
"No you didn't." Amy grabbed the reins. "You are not to blame for anything that happened."  
He sighed. "You're in no condition to practice. And the race is next week."  
"Exactly. The race is in six days. Please? At least let me try." She glanced back at Jack. He nodded.  
"Tim, she's worked hard. At least let her do this race."  
"Seriously?" He was shocked.  
"Please, Dad I won't let you down." Amy begged.  
"Are you still sore?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "Don't try to hide it I've noticed."  
Amy nodded. "A bit. But nothing like the other day."  
"Amy?" Jack shouted concerned.  
"I'm fine. Okay? Can't you people leave me alone?"  
Tim and Jack shared a look. "I guess."  
"Thank you so much." Amy shrieked. Tim hugged her.

Lisa joined Jack on the porch with her cup of coffee. He smiled up at her. "So...what'd Amy say?"  
Lisa shrugged thinking back to the other day. "She was vage. And seemed to be hiding something."  
"I knew it. There more she not telling."  
"She wasn't gonna volunteer information that's for sure." Lisa sipped her coffee.  
"You think she's covering for Ty?"  
"Covering, how?"  
"That he really was the one driving the other night."  
"You really think she'd lie to you. Or for Ty? The two have been at each others neck for weeks."  
"That's why her defending him is odd." He sighed.  
"Maybe we are over thinking this whole thing. She said she was driving and I believe her." Lisa patted Jack's knee.  
"Something's off about them two. And she sure got over Caleb in a hurry." He wrinkled her brow deep in thought.

Amy peaked her head around the corner of the cabinet to see if she was alone. After making sure she was she crept into the dining room where Ty was. He glanced up at the sound of her footsteps. "What's you doing?" She leaned over his shoulder.  
"Jack asked me to do some paperwork for him since I'm not much good at anything else right now." He held up his casted arm.  
"Sorry about that. Feel like that's my fault." She kissed the side of his cheek before sitting in the chair.  
"How many times are you gonna apologize?"  
"Until I don't feel guilty."  
"That could be awhile knowing you." He laughed. Amy swatted his shoulder.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Oh no! This can't be good."  
Amy raised her eyebrow. "Ty!"  
"We've only been dating a week and I'm already in trouble." Amy frowned not impressed by his humor.  
"I'm worried about what you said to me earlier. At the pond."  
Ty shifted to face her. "Amy..."  
"It's okay to feel insecure. But what you said about being a criminal or not good enough for me is something you've said before."  
"So?"  
"Ty, I would never judge you. I don't care about the 4 years you were away. Or what happened to get sent here in the first place."  
"It's only a matter of time."  
"Hey! That's my opinion. And I don't feel that way. You are in no way any less then Caleb. Or anyone else for that matter. I don't care what people think."  
"We are very mismatched. You have to admit it." He sighed.  
"Pretty girl with guy from the wrong side of the tracks. Sounds like a good movie." She pushes Ty's hair from his eyes exposing his stitches. "When you collapsed I was so scared. I thought I was losing you all over again. In that moment, if it hadn't already been confirmed in my mind, I knew I loved you. And call me crazy but your someone I want in my future."  
"Really? You see us together that long?" Ty smiled.  
"Yeah. I do." She touched his hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**To the Guest who asked why Jack doesn't want Amy and Ty together. This story is AU so none of the same events happened as in the show. Ty's been in and out of jail. Not to mention drunk all the time so he's looking out for Amy.**

Lou nodded as she listened to Amy explain what happened with the accident. "I'm glad your okay. If I wasn't stuck here now that I'm too far along to fly I'd be there."  
"I'm fine, Lou. Really."  
"You sure? I heard about you and Caleb."  
"Lou..." Amy wined.  
"I'm just saying. It didn't have anything to do with Ty did it?"  
"It had everything to do with Ty." She answers boldly.  
"Amy..."  
"I know what your gonna say." Amy cut her off. "But I'm being careful. And I don't even know what this is yet. But I owe it to both us to figure it out."  
"Just be careful. After all the two of you just ended up crashed on the side of the road. Don't let him hurt you."  
Amy nodded even though Lou couldn't see it.

"Jack...can we talk?" Ty hesitated obviously nervous. Jack looked up from filling his water pail. Ty only grew more nervous as Jack just stared not saying anything. "So...I've been thinking. About everything, and well I think maybe I need to start making some changes. Some better ones anyway." He chuckled. Jack didn't seem amused. "I was wondering if you'd help me...come on Jack please say something."  
Jack looked back at the hose and started filling his pail again. "What kind of choices?"  
Ty sighed. Jack wasn't making this easy. "I guess maybe it's time to start acting like a grown up. I've been thinking a lot about the future. And well I'm not to fond of the idea that I didn't graduate. I seen Amy's graduation picture on the mantle. She seems so happy. I wish I could have had that."  
"Am I understanding right? You want to go back to school?"  
"Yes. I want to finish my senior year. I want to graduate high school." He said proudly.  
"I think that's a great idea." Jack smiled.  
"Really? Cause that means I'm gonna need some space from here. I can't work as much."  
"That's what you were all worked up about?" Jack laughed. "That's fine."  
"Thanks, Jack." Ty turned to leave. "Oh, is there any way I can get a raise? I mean gas isn't cheap and I'm gonna be driving into town. Not to mention I have to pay for the classes."  
Jack raised his eyebrow. "You want to work less and make more?" Ty shrugged. "I'll think about it." Jack shook his head as Ty as he walked off.

 _"I wanna know what kind of idiot rives his truck around a horse?" Amy shouted at the boy in front her._  
 _He scoffed. "Names Ty."_

 _"Amy..." Ty started but cut her off pulling her into a long slow kiss. A small smile forced on her lips surprised and happy._

 _"I still love you." Amy said speaking confident. Her eyes now glancing at Ty wondering why he hadn't said anything back. Her mind began to panic that he didn't feel the same. She bit her lip slightly scared she wreaked her newfound friendship. Ty yelled her name in a tone she'd never heard from him. It was a mixture of fear and panic. Her eyes darted back to the road as Ty hastily grabbed the wheel jerking it toward him. For a second Amy was confused. As she seen the fallen tree came into view she slammed on the break. To her it happened in terrifyingly slow motion. It seemed to take forever for the truck to stop skidding after it lost control in the gravel. Her mind racing at the familiarity of this to the crash 4 years ago. Out of the corner of her eye she seen Ty thrown around like a rag doll before his head connected with the windshield. "Ty!" She screamed. But nothing came out. She was unable to reach Ty as the seatbelt held her in. It feeling like it was getting tighter and tighter._

"Ty!" Amy screamed as she sat upright trying to catch her breath. Her dark bedroom didn't help the onset of a panic attack fearing she was till trapped in the truck. She reached beside her in yet another subconscious attempt to get to Ty but only got her pillow. Her breathing eased slightly as she glanced around her room. Tears coming to her eyes as she hugged her pillow against her. This dream was slightly different then last nights. In it she had been covered in blood trying to stop his bleeding. And he had said he didn't feel the same the night before that. She wasn't sure which was the worst. She'd been a bit distant from Ty the next morning after that one. Unable to let go of him telling her he didn't love her. Sure she knew it was a dream but part of it stick with her. It was nights like this she wished Lou was still just down the hall. She'd love to crawl into bed next to her and sleep safely on her shoulder. Hugging her pillow she layed back down knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight.


	29. Chapter 29

Lisa poked her head into Amy's room slightly alarmed that the usually early girl was still in bed. "Hey, sweetie. You want to come into town with me?"  
"I don't feel like it." Amy answered back sleepily.  
Lisa wrinkled her brow concerned as she stepped into the room immediately placing a hand on Amy's forehead. "You don't feel warm. But you look tired. You feeling okay, honey?" Amy shook her head. "Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll bring you some breakfast in a bit." Amy nodded before back onto her side.

"Hey, Lisa. Where's Amy?" Ty asked as he filled his plate with the leftover eggs on the stove.  
"She's still sleeping." She answered before grabbing her keys off the desk. "Do you mind doing the morning feeding?"  
"Uh, sure." Ty said hesitant glancing down toward the living room.  
"Great. Thanks." She said rushing out the door never telling Ty where she was going or how long she'd be gone. And leaving him curious as to why Amy was still in bed.  
After finishing his breakfast, Amy startled him as she emerged from the bathroom. "Hey."  
"Hey. You look about how I feel." He joked.  
"Thanks a lot." She shoved him playfully. "You leave me any eggs?"  
"Maybe." He smirked. "Seriously though, are you okay?"  
Amy looked up after taking a bit out of her toast. "Yeah, why?"  
"Because..." He pointed at her.  
"I haven't been sleeping." She said like it was nothing.  
Ty frowned as he watched Amy. Something was bothering her. But he couldn't figure out what.

Amy yawned again as she filled the hay nets with hay. She smiled at Ty who noticed. "What?"  
"Nothing."  
"It's not nothing. Why are you staring at me?"  
"Your cute, you know that?" He smiled walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I've been told." She smiled turning around in his arms to face him. She kissed his cheek. Ty leaned in to kiss her back but Amy yawned. "Sorry." She giggled.  
Ty pulled away and instead grabbed her hand. He lead her to the loft stairs. "I'll finish down here."  
Amy considered his offer but shock her head no. "Only if you come with me."  
"This feels nice." Amy said as she nuzzled in closer to Ty as the two layed out on Ty's bed. He had his arms wrapped around her.  
"What's going on? Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked concerned looking down at her. She shrugged. "Amy?"  
"I've been having nightmares about the accident."  
"Is that why you've been pushing me away?"  
"No. No, of course not." Amy defended turning to face him.  
"I know it's hard for us to be together. But there's more your not telling."  
She sighed. "Every dream starts with the accident. It's always the same. I tell you I love you and then boom. Problem is it always changes after that. It's always different." Amy shifted in Ty's arms. "Two nights ago I told you I loved you and you wouldn't say it back. You told me you didn't love me." Her voice creaked as tears came to her eyes.  
"Hey...you know that's not true. I told you in the truck that night that I do feel the same." He looked down at Amy and tightened his grip on her shoulders.  
"I know that. It's just hard to remember sometimes that we are together. A few years ago I never would have thought this to be possible. You and me like this."  
"Me either. But we are. And it's nice." Ty smiled at Amy. "And I do love you."  
"I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey, Ty. Where's Amy?" Jack asked as he got back to the barn. He looked around surprised she wasn't in the barn. She's always there.  
"Asleep." He said grabbing Jack's horses lead. Jack wrinkled his nose. "Lisa said she hasn't been sleeping. She's in the loft." He pointed.  
"Don't work that hand too much. It needs to heal properly."  
"I know." He nodded. He watched as Jack climbed the steps to go check on Amy. He hated having to leave her but knew the two couldn't be seen together much less sleeping together. After she had finally feel asleep in his arms. And he reluctantly went back to finish the chores.


	30. Chapter 30

Amy took a deep breath and let it out. Shaking her hands as she looked into the distance. "I can't do this." She said glancing back at Ty who stood behind her. He raised his eyebrow. "I changed my mind." She shoved her helmet at him as she walked back toward Storm's stall.  
"Amy..." Ty walked over to her leaning on the rail. "What's the matter?"  
"I can't do this. I'm not ready." She said it like it was obvious.  
He sighed. "Why?"  
Amy glared at him. "Why?" She mocked.  
"Yes, why?!" He folded his arms. "Is it cause of the accident?"  
"No. The bruises are mostly gone. And I am sleeping better, thanks to you."  
"Then what is it?"  
"My dad. He'll be so mad if I lose."  
"You really think that?" Ty watched her shrug. "He may be...unreasonable but he'll understand given what happened. As if he'll expect you to win your first race."  
Amy rolled her eyes at him. "My father? Okay with losing? Right."  
Ty laughed. "You got this. Know why?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm in the stands. You are gonna be great." He smiled at her warmly causing her heart to melt with joy.  
"Hey, kiddo. Ready?" Tim said patting her shoulder just as Amy smiled back at Ty.  
"I think so." She said hesitant until Ty nodded at her. "Yes! Let's do this." Ty grabbed the lead and secured it to Storm as he led him out of the stall and toward the starting gate with the other horses.  
"Dad what if I don't win?"  
"I don't need a win. I just want you to do your best. But next time...I need a win." She forced a smile as Tim laughed. "Come here." He kissed the top of her head. "Good luck."

Amy mounted Storm nervously. "Amy, you got this. Forget about everyone watching. Forget the pressure from your dad. It's just me and you. Okay? Like at the Fall Finale." He whispered to her as he walked the pair to the starting gate now. He regretted bring up that night but was happy it caused Amy to smile again.  
"Rider Amy Fleming, riding Storm. Owner Tim Fleming of Big River Ranch." The announcer said as she stepped up to her spot at the gate.  
"Ty..." Amy said as Ty stepped away to leave the track his job done. "Thank you." She smiled widely wishing she could kiss him but knew she couldn't risk being caught. Ty returned the smile.  
"How's Amy?" Jack asked as Ty sat down next to him in the stands.  
"Honestly?"  
"Nevermind." He shrugged rolling his eyes already knowing the answer. All he had to do was glance at Tim leaning on the rail at the bottom of the stands. His eagerness was blatantly obviously. As was Amy's tense posture in the saddle.  
The buzzer sounded and the riders were off. Surprisingly to the family Amy found her own and was looking more confident as she darted out of the starting gate already in third. Ty smiled proudly. He shouted and stood up clapping awkwardly with his broken arm. He suddenly felt the glares of people around him. Including Jack and Lisa. He cleared his throat and sat back down. He wasn't use to fancy events like this. He caught Jack's expression out of the corner of his eye hoping he didn't just blow their cover. "Sports always get me all ryelled up." He lied nodding in Jack's direction his eyes never leaving Amy on the track. He had to contain his excitement once again when the race ended. Amy placing 6th. Not exactly the place Tim was hoping for. But Ty was proud of her either way. He tooned out his bellyaching as he approached Amy on Storm. She jumped down and into her fathers arms. "I'm sorry." She apologized.  
"It's okay. We'll just train a little more. You'll be ready next time." He said draping her arm around her.  
Ty watched as they walked away leaving him with Storm. He hadn't gotten much of a chance to really get to know Tim while he was at Heartland. He had just came back into Amy's life. And she hadn't been very fond of him. Seemed like the two had really gotten close over his absence. But it wasn't anything new to Ty to see someone try to impress and please a parent. After all, he himself use to do anything and everything to avoid being caught in his angry step-dads way. Sure with Amy it was different. But he had to admit Tim had that threatening quality his step-dad had even if Tim didn't mean it.

"Hey, sweetie. You did good." Lisa said pulling Amy into a hug again as they got out of the truck.  
"Why do you let him push you around like that?" Ty asked boldly. Amy shot him a look. Lisa seemed confused. "You aim to please him. I'm not even sure first place would have been good enough."  
"Ty, it's not like that. He said he was happy."  
"It's a great first run." Lisa commented. "I'm gonna get started on dinner." She said excusing herself.  
Jack rounded the truck. "Can you get this Ty? My joins just aren't happy with me for sitting on those uncomfortable benches for that long."  
Amy chucked. "I can get it."  
"Thanks, sweetheart." He too left toward the house leaving Amy and Ty alone.  
Ty got started unloading the track and other smaller items he could handle with one arm. "Why'd you say that?" Amy asked coming into the barn. "Grandpa put you up to it?"  
"No. Why?"  
Amy paused. "Seriously? It's been his go to since I announced I was gonna be a jockey for my dad."  
"Amy, it's just it seems like he was pushing you around."  
"That's not true." She defended.  
"He may not say it but his body language. Believe me, I've seen it."  
Amy sighed. "He can be difficult. At times. But he means well. I think."  
Ty grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the stack of bails. Pulling her down onto his lap. "I didn't mean it like I said. I'm proud of you. It was your first race."  
Amy nodded against him as she lay her head against his shoulder. She traced her finger over his cast. She stayed quiet like that for a few minutes. "It's just hard sometimes. I want to impress him. That's what every kid wants for their dad to support them. And love them. And I know he does. It's just hard to not fear messing up and having him disown me like he did Lou. You don't know what it's like to witness that. It was painful."  
"You can't live in fear like that." Ty touched her chin forcing her to look up at him. "I know people leave. But you gonna know that your special enough for people to want to come back. He came back didn't he?"  
Amy nodded. "And you came back."  
He forced a sad smile. "I did. And I want you to know I'm not gonna ever do that again. Leave like I did. Promise." Tears stinging his eyes.  
Amy nuzzled back into Ty's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. "I trust you." She whispered. Ty tightened his grip on her arm.


	31. Chapter 31

Tim set the chicken down on the table then took his seat at the far end of the table. Amy smiled next to him as she grabbed a dinner roll. Ty rushed into the dining room, the last to sit. Jack glanced up at him annoyed. "Dinners at 6 sharp." Tim commented shooting Jack a smile. Jack rolled his eyes before grabbing a cob of corn on the plate in front of him before handing it to Lisa.  
"I've got a list of supplies we need for the horses." Amy said trying to cut the odd tension.  
"Maybe the ranch hand could do his job once." Tim said glancing over at Ty.  
"Dad?!" Amy shouted her eyes glaring at him.  
"Tim, he does have a broken arm." Lisa said defending the boy. Amy was thankful but also realized she shouldn't have acted so upset. Her family was bond to catch on.  
"Amy, don't you think Ty should do the feed run?" Tim questioned folding his arms and looking at her.  
Amy glanced between her dad and Ty. She swallowed hard mentally apologizing. "Yeah, that is why Grandpa hired him." She glanced back at Ty chin etched. The sarcasm matching her fathers. She watched as Ty flinched slightly. His figures changing for a second obviously hurt.  
"Fine. That is why you keep me around." Ty barked back. His tone cutting right though Amy. She bit her lip and looked back down at her plate. "Wouldn't want to be replaced." Ty added causing Amy's head to shoot back up.  
"Excuse me?" Setting her fork down loudly. "Replace you? How many times do we have to have this discussion? I moved on! You left me, remember?!" Jack, Tim and Lisa were glancing at each wondering if either of them were even aware they were sitting there.  
"For what I understand you and Caleb got together only 4 months after I left. You really missed me." Ty fired back.  
Amy was speechless and hurt.  
"You two can finish this discussion tomorrow." Jack said banging the table with his arm. Both stopped to look at him questioning. "Feed run. Both of you." He finished. Everyone else went back to eating. Amy glanced back across the table at Ty who's disapproving frown turned into a small smile. Amy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Instead she returned the smile quickly before letting out an overdramatic sigh at her grandfather just to seal the deal.

"Alright, no funny business. I want both of you to behave and get back here in one piece. Do I make myself clear?" Jack held his keys out to Amy but wouldn't let go until she agreed.  
"Yes, Grandpa." She frowned.  
"No auguring either." He shouted as Ty climbed into the passenger seat.  
They weren't down the road very far before Ty grabbed Amy's right hand with his casted left. She smiled over at him. "You heard Grandpa, no auguring." She giggled before she could get the sentence out.  
"I can't promise that. Besides it could take us all afternoon if we can't agree on anything." He raised his eyebrow suggestively.  
"Ty!" Amy shot him a sideways grin as she drove the rest of the way into town. They barely got parked before Ty had his seatbelt off and was sliding into the middle seat. "What are you doing?"  
"I've been waiting since last night to do this." He kissed her on the lips surprising Amy.  
"Ty...what if someone sees?" She said rubbing her bottom lip selfconsciously as she glanced around.  
"You worry too much." He leaned in again but this time Amy turned away.  
"Can we get the feed?"  
"What's the matter? I thought you were happy about this little shopping trip?"  
"I am. It's just...we can't get caught. Okay?" Amy grabbed the door handle. Ty stopping her.  
"Wait? Why, not? How long do I have to be your little secret?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Does it really matter? They know your not with Caleb. So aren't they gonna start to wonder on their own? Ask questions? Last nights screaming match, was that to prove a point?"  
Amy watched him his face etched with disappointment. "Ty, you have to understand something."  
"No, what you need to do is find a way to be okay being with a delinquent." Ty opened his door now.  
"That's not it. Please, listen?" Amy begged sliding over. "You seen the way they acted with Lou. I don't want that to happen to you. Or us."  
Ty shock his head. "So you have no intention of telling them?" He watched Amy's face hoping it would change. It didn't. Ty sighed as he walked toward the front of the truck. Amy jumped out meeting him at the sidewalk. She grabbed his hand in hers.  
"Please, don't..." She paused. "I screwed up once I can't let you walk away again." Her eyes were misty with unshed tears.  
Ty reached up to brush her cheek. "That's not gonna happen. And I screwed up too. If I have to be your secret that's okay. Better then not being with you at all."  
Amy smiled. "It's only until I figure out a way to break it to them gently."  
Ty nodded sadly as he dropped Amy's hand. He took a few steps forward ahead of Amy pretending they didn't want to be there at Maggie's together.

Amy pulled out her cell phone the minute she got to the ridge. She slowed Spartan before hoping off and dialing Lou's number. She waited impatiently until Lou finally picked up. "Lou? I need your advice."  
"Hey, Lou. What's new?" Lou mocked.  
"Lou! Please!"  
"Okay. What's wrong now?'  
"At least try to care." Amy looked over at Spartan munching on the grass. "So you know how I said I had feelings for Ty?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I finally told him."  
"Yeah, I know. Right before the accident. What does this have to do with anything?" Lou asked getting annoyed.  
"We are kinda together. We've had our first date and everything. Problem is Ty's all upset cause I want to keep it a secret."  
"Amy, I'm not even sure what your asking and I know it's a bad idea. Peter and I fought about that for awhile. In fact it got to the point where we nearly broke up over it." She glanced over Peter playing with Jackson.  
"So Ty's right?"  
"If he's having an issue with it. Then yes. Amy, the last thing you want is to be caught. And Grandpa's already asked me if I know anything your not telling him about the crash."  
"What'd you say?" Amy asked worried.  
"Nothing, of course. There isn't anything to tell. But you're going to have to talk about it eventually. Grandpa still thinks Ty was drinking and you're covering for him cause he was drunk. The way you begged Dad to let Ty stay. They are getting suspicious."  
Amy leaned against Spartan. "Ty thinks it's cause of his past or prison record."  
"Is it?"  
"No. But...well, you know Dad. He's gonna have a bird when he finds out. As far as I know Grandpa had never mentioned it. But Ty's the complete opposite of Caleb. And he's bond to find out."  
"I wish I could help but your the one who's gotta find a way to except the truth."  
"Truth? What do you mean?" She asked confused.  
"From Ty's perspective it looks like he's the issue. Not you. You gotta love him enough to take the risk. My biggest mistake was worrying about everyone else."

Amy jogged into the house throwing her jacket on the bench as she kicked her shoes off. She almost missed seeing her dad and grandfather sitting at the dining room table as she headed toward her room. She slowed her pace and watched them. "What's up?"  
"You tell us?" Tim said folding his arms leaning back against his chair.  
Amy swallowed hard. "Uh, about what?"  
"It's been a few weeks since the car accident and you and Caleb called off your wedding. We've been patient enough. What's going on?" Jack said firmly.  
"Nothing. We broke up." She said attempting to continue her walk.  
"Sit down. We need to talk." Tim pointed to the chair across from them. Amy gulped. "What happened between you and Caleb?"  
Amy sighed as she looked away. "Nothing, really. We just sorta fell out of love." She answered quietly.  
"So why'd you start planning a wedding? You had to have felt this way long before." Tim asked.  
"I did, I guess. I just figured my feelings would change. I felt bad for keeping saying no."  
Jack glances at Tim. "You don't want to marry Caleb? This was your choice?"  
"No. And yes."  
It was Tim's turn to sigh. "Okay, so what happened with the accident then?"  
Amy bit her lip. "I already told you. It was raining so hard I never seen the tree."  
"Honey, if your covering for Ty that's okay." Jack said.  
"Why would I cover for him?"  
"Amy?" Tim started.  
"No. Why would I? He asked for a ride home. It's not like he could drive his motorcycle home in that rain. You and Lisa were driving home from Calgary that night. You know how the conditions where." Amy pointed. "I couldn't leave him in town no matter how angry I was at him." Jack nodded.  
"He was drunk. Did you know Ty was drinking?"  
Amy paused considering her answer. "That night? No. But I was aware he's been drinking, a lot." She briefly looked at Jack before back at her hands on the table almost ashamed.  
"I take it you knew?"  
"Yeah. I did. But I thought he smarted up."  
"He called you to come get him. That's a start. Weeks before that he was driving drunk." Amy defended.  
Jack sighed. "It doesn't help things that he gave you a ride home once having been drinking. We didn't know what to think. The accident scared for us, Amy."  
She nodded. "I'm sorry. I really am. But it was an accident. And I didn't know Ty had been drinking, promise."  
They sighed before Tim nodded at Jack. "Thanks for being honest."  
"Can I go now?" Amy asked hesitant.  
"Sure, honey." Tim said pressing a kiss to her forehead as she jumped up. Amy forced a small smile.  
"Things still are not adding up." Jack said once Amy was in her room. Tim nodded in agreement.


	32. Chapter 32

**Just wanted to address the issue most have with the dragged out storyline of Amy refusing to tell anyone her and Ty are dating. It may seem like a long time since they first got together but it's not. Most chapters only a few days have gone by. Also like the idea of the secret hidden romance. Makes things exciting. And felt like both have a lot they need to deal with before going public. Their relationship is complicated enough without judgment from Amy's family.**

Amy followed her dad into her room. Tim opened her closet and grabbed a suitcase. "Dad! Please?!" She bagged in a raised voice. Tim didn't stop he opened it up on her bed before going over to her dresser. "I'm not going!" She shouted as she stood in front of him now leaning against the drawer closing it. Tim only now making eye contact with his daughter. "I told you earlier. I'm not going." She said this time in a calm voice. "I have a client horse I'm working on."  
Tim sighed as she crossed his arms. "It's 3 days?"  
"I know. But I can't."  
"Sweetie, you need this little getaway. Especially after everything." He touched her shoulder. Amy nodded. "Shane wants to see you."  
"I wanna see him too but not this weekend."  
"Is this about Miranda?" Tim's tone changed slightly.  
"No. Of course not. She's great."  
"Then come, please?"  
Amy sighed as she sat down on her bed. "Dad, what is this about?"  
He wrinkled his eyebrow. "Nothing." Amy glanced at him. "Fine." He said in defeat. He walked toward Amy and pulled her desk chair closer. "When Jack called me, I have to be honest I was terrified. I didn't know what to expect. Or how bad it was." He paused. "I wasn't around when...well, when you had your first accident. Lou..."  
"Dad, it's okay." Amy placed her hand on his knee.  
"I wasn't there for you. And I realized I was once again away. I still regret the way things were... before."  
"Dad, I'm fine."  
"What if it had been like last time?" He asked serious.  
"I'm always gonna need you. No matter what." Amy paused. "I know how serious it could have been. And I'm sorry for worrying everyone."  
"I've been too hard on you. And I know your struggling with all this." Amy looked at him. "You think your hiding it but your not. Lisa noticed right away. Your sleeping in. Grumpy mood." It was his turn to put his hand on Amy's knee. "That's why this weekend was so important to me. I want to spend time with you. But also because I think you need a little time away."  
Amy felt guilty now for not wanting to go. "Dad, I know. And I'm sorry. Maybe next weekend?"  
Tim nodded reluctantly before pulling her into a hug. "Promise?" She nodded against him.

"Hey." Amy said as she approached Ty. "Want to help me with Milo? You were so good at reading him before?"  
Ty hesitated before kicking a stone with his boot. "I'd love to but I have plans." He started to walk away.  
"What?" Amy asked with a slight laugh following him.  
"I said I can't. Not today anyway." Ty continued to walk toward the house.  
"Does Jack have you running errands?" She ran now to catch him. She tugged on his backpack stopping him.  
"No. But I'm busy, Amy."  
She sighed not caring for his tone and secretary. "Okay. Whatever."  
"We'll go for a trail ride later, okay?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Before turning back toward Jack's truck parked near the fence.  
"You want some company?" She asked a smile on her face.  
"Nope." He opened the truck door and hopped inside. Amy's frown caused him to stop. "Don't take it personally, okay? It's just boring stuff. I'll be back later." Amy forced a nod which Ty noticed. "I'm only taking Jack's truck cause of my arm." He leaned out the window to give Amy a kiss but she stepped back. "Amy?"  
"It's okay. I'll ask Caleb." She said knowing how it bothered him. The slight smirk rubbing it in. Even though they had broken up Ty still found the mention of Caleb to be a sore subjust. He tried not to feel jealous or worried. But he couldn't help it. They had more history. Heck she almost married the guy. So to him what was stopping Amy from realizing she made a mistake and would want to go back to Caleb. He watched as Amy turned back toward the barn not saying a single word more to him. He layed his head against the head rest mentally cursing himself before pulling out of the driveway.

"Hey...look at that?" Jack said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Glancing out the window to see Caleb and Amy in the round pen.  
Lisa met Jack at the window to see what he was looking at. A smile formed on her lips. "Well, well looks like the two have patched things up."  
"Seems like it."  
Lisa tipped her head to study Jack. "What?"  
"I just don't get it. And maybe I never will." He sighed as he walked back to the dining room. Lisa sighed following him. "One minute she's happy the next she's upset." He continued.  
"She's a teenage girl. If she knew what she wanted she be someone else." Lisa chuckled. "You worry too much."  
"Maybe." He frowned.  
"I'll talk to her again if you want. But I don't see it doing much good. She won't open up."  
Jack nodded. "No, forget it. Like you said she's gonna do what she wants." Lisa smiled as she patted his shoulder.

"Yes! Like that." Amy giggled as she ran around the pen catching up to Caleb as he attempted to saddle the reluctant horse. He was failing at it miserably.  
"Should we try something else?" He asked frustrated. Which only made her laugh more.  
She turned her head at the sound of gravel to see Ty pulling up to the barn. She swallowed hard before glancing back at Caleb. "I'll be right back." She seen Caleb nod as she left out the gate.  
"Thought you and I were going for a trail ride." Ty said his eyes on Caleb instead of her.  
"Well, I kinda gave up when you didn't come home." Ty shook his head. "You've been gone all day. What was I supposed to do, Ty?"  
"I don't know. Maybe wait."  
"Why? I'm glad I didn't." She shouted back.  
"You know what I don't have to answer to you. I'm only your pretend boyfriend or fake boyfriend anyway." He shoved his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the loft.  
Amy glanced back at Caleb for a second before running after Ty. "What are you talking about?"  
"The same thing as yesterday and last week. The thing that you are ashamed of."  
"Oh my gosh, Ty. I'm not ashamed. I don't know where you got that from. But I care about you."  
"Your actions say otherwise." Ty defended looking stern.  
"I'm sorry that I don't wanna kiss you at the dining room table in front of everyone." Amy watched as Ty now crossed his arms. "I know you don't understand. But how many times do I have to tell you. It's not personal. My family is nuts. Do you know what they'd do?" She shouted.  
Ty seen she was getting upset. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean this morning. I just needed to do something for me." He grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her.  
She looked away. "I need you to trust me on this. Please, Ty?" She bagged tears in her eyes.  
"Why?"  
Amy bit her lip. "They didn't want you to come back to the ranch." She whispered ashamed.  
Ty wrinkled his eyebrows. "What?"  
Amy looked up at Ty. "After the accident. They bought you a bus ticket back to Vancouver." Tears spilled down her cheeks. Ty let his arms fall from Amy's shoulders. The look of shock and hurt matching hers. "Ty, I'm sorry."  
Ty rubbed this hand over his face. "I don't understand? Why am I still here then?" His voice was irritated but wasn't directed at Amy.  
"I had to bag them to let you stay."  
"So they don't want me here. And you're..."  
"No!" Amy cut him off grabbing his hands in hers. "I want you here." Ty glanced away. "They just don't see what I see yet. But they will." She forced a smile as Ty looked down at her. "There is nothing I want more then to tell them. I love you, Ty. And nothing's gonna change that. I tried remember?!" She giggled referring to Caleb.  
Ty squeezed her hands and smiled. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. "You're crazy. Defending me to your family." He shook his head as Amy smiled wider.  
"Hey... Oh sorry." Caleb said coming into the barn. Ty dropped Amy's hands again and nodded in his direction. "I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"It's cool."  
"Just wanted to know if we could call it a day? I got rodeo practice in the morning."  
"Sure, Caleb. And thanks for helping out today." Amy said giving him a hug.  
"No problem. Anything for a friend." Amy noticed the awkward way he said friend which only made the three of them standing there feel more awkward. "Let me know of you want me to come over on Monday."  
"Sure, if I ever get him figured out."  
Amy turned around as Caleb left the barn to find Ty had disappeared. She raced up the stairs. "I promise you I'll do a whole crazy promposal reveal." She said answering an earlier question.  
Ty shook his head and laughed. "Don't embarrass me too much."  
"Nope, I'm gonna go all out. Prove to you just how proud I am to call you mine."  
Ty wrapped his arms around Amy proudly. "I look forward it."  
"Don't worry about my family. They've already come around. It was just after the crash they blamed you. Which I said was never your fault."  
He nodded. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For everything. Letting me stay. Not pushing me away, too much." He laughed. "I'll try to be patient. But no promises."  
Amy hugged Ty. "Can I ask one thing? Why are you being so secretive?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Yeah, that's kinda why I asked." She smiled looking up at him from his embrace. "I'll let you in on my secret when I'm no longer yours."  
"Ty!" Ty kissed her before she could protest.


	33. Chapter 33

Amy smiled as she watched Ty trying not to laugh. "I don't think I can do this." He finally said.  
Amy chuckled slightly but didn't mean too. "Thought you said it was like riding a bike?"  
"A very big bike." He was clearly frustrated. "Can you help me, please?"  
Amy jumped down from Spartan. "Okay, hold here and pull yourself up. I'll push." She held in her laugh at the face Ty gave her. "Ty, please? Before Grandpa gets back."  
"I could do you know? If it wasn't for the broken arm." He stated firmly.  
"I know." She paused. "But I also know it's been 4 years since you've been this close to a horse let alone ride one. I get it."  
Ty wasn't impressed. "Yes, okay! Do I have to admit it." He watched Amy's face. "I don't know what I'm doing. Okay? Happy?"  
"Yes." Amy smiled proudly.  
Ty shook his head as Amy helped him mount. "We better not ride too far I'm not sure about this."  
Amy giggled. "Where's all this venerable Ty coming from?"  
"Very funny."  
"I'm serious. I was kinda getting use to moody, never wrong Borden." She hopped back up on Spartan. "You do remember how to make the horse step forward?"  
"Yeah. Of course. I'm not an idiot." He watched as Amy nodged Spartan forward. His cockiness suddenly making him second guess this whole idea. Amy glanced back at him when he hadn't caught up yet to find him still standing near the rear of the barn. Ty waved embarrassed before his horse finally decided to move. He caught up and pointed his finger at Amy sternly not wanting a word. Instead Amy bit her bottom lip fighting the on set of giggles. There was something about Ty that made her giggle. No one else had ever been able to do that. Ty found it adorable. Ty waved her hand with his casted one to get her attention. "Laugh all you want. It's cute." He said proudly knowing he had made her so happy. A smile that was rarely seen when he first got there now Amy was always having to hide it. Amy stuck out her tongue.

 _Ty walked slowly on the sidewalk toward the building. He surveyed his surroundings every so often. No one was following him. He glanced up at the tall buildings no one on a porch or outside. His heart rate increased the closer he got. But he wasn't backing down. A few guys poked their heads out of near by ally. He nodded at them as the pair walked on joining him. It had become a weekly thing. A part of him hated himself for doing it. For being a part of something he knew wasn't right. But his morals had vanished just like he did that day. Away from the only real home he'd ever known. Away from Heartland. Away from Amy. He hated himself even more for thinking about her. She was far better off without him. Especially for what he got himself roped into. His life was a mess. And it always was. He was kidding himself if he thought Heartland had somehow changed that.  
"Ty?" The only guy shouted. "You coming?"  
He picked up speed to catch up. "Yeah."  
"Let's do that place." Another guy pointed.  
Ty glanced in the direction he pointed. He then noticed his 'friend' had something in his hand. His eyes going wide as he seen it was a gun. "Dude."  
"What?" He said waving it around. "We needed back up at the last heist."  
"And why was that? Rob?"  
"Don't yell at me. It was Ty." Voices now raised.  
"It was not. I did my part." Ty grabbed his hood pulling it over his head. "Just shut up and do what we agreed on. Without the gun." He said grabbing it and shoving it into his hoodie pocket. Rob shook his head discussed. But did the same."  
The small group bailed into the near by restaurant. People who were eating already knew what was about to happen. Ty made his way to front of the diner style restaurant. It reminding him of Maggie's for a about a second before he shook the thought and carried on. "Give me all the money in the register." He demanded. The man behind the counter looking over at on the other hooded bandits blocking the entrance. His hesitation making Ty angry. "I said now!" He reached and grabbed the older mans apron from across the counter. Despite the sunglasses that blocked his eyes he was shooting the guy daggers.  
A noise from the far end of the diner caused both Ty and the cashier to turn around. "He said now!" Rob had shoved everything off a table he was standing beside.  
"Okay. Okay. Just give me a minute." The worker said shakily as he tried to get the register open but was clearly too nervous to do so.  
"Do I have to do everything myself?" The guy blocking the door shouted for Ty.  
Ty jumped the counter in the process the gun slipping out of his pocket and onto the floor.  
"Freeze!" Was shouted. Ty and the other guys jumping at the sound of the ununiformed officer who was enjoying lunch with his family. Of course Rob managed to escape since he was near the door. Ty and Stan watched as their so-called friend took off running down the street. A few cars honking as he got in their way. Ty and Stan locked eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He said as he jumped clearing a table to get the door.  
"Stan!" Ty yelled his breathing now increasing.  
"Put your hands where I can see them, boy." The officer said as he bend down for the gun and pointed it in his direction.  
He hesitated at first but he had nowhere to run. Another person was now blocking the end of the counter. And the door was way to far away. Ty put his hands up above his head._

"Ty..." Jack said trying to get the boys attention. "Ty?"  
"Oh, sorry Jack. What'd you say?" He said looking up from the barn office desk at the old man a bridle in his hand.  
"How's school going?" He motioned toward the books in front of Ty.  
"Good. Hard, but the teachers are pretty nice."  
Jack watched him noticing he seemed a bit off. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"  
"No reason. You just seem lost in your head, that's all." He nodded before walking back into the barn.  
"Jack...?" Ty asked as he joined him. "Um...So Amy told me. Don't get mad at her, I just..." He trailed off.  
"Oh..." Jack set the tack down rubbing a hand over his face. "Look it doesn't mean anything. You knew the way your mother was before you came here. Don't take it personally." He patted his shoulder.  
"What?"  
"Your mom."  
"What about my mom?" Ty was confused. "Amy never told me anything..."  
"Oh." Jack realized his mistake.  
"She told me that you all tried to kick me out." He voice trying to hide the anger.  
Jack let out a loud sigh. "Ty...it's not like that. You have to understand from our..."  
"I know. You had no choice." He hung his head.  
"You've proven yourself. Going to school. And you've stopped drinking." Jack smiled.  
"What about my mom?" Ty said jumping back to that noticing Jack seemed like he wanted Ty to forget all about that.  
"It's nothing." He picked up the bridle again and walked toward the stalls.  
"Jack..." His voice venerable. "Please?"  
He stayed with his back to Ty as he spoke. "Lisa had called her. Wanted her to know about the accident the moment we found out you were with Amy." He turned to face Ty.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, Ty." Jack finished a look of hurt on his face.  
"She didn't..." He trailed off as he pieced things together. "So you all just felt sorry for me?"  
"Not at all, Ty. You are a part of this family. I told you before you can always call this home."  
Ty nodded bitting his lip. "Until I screw up."  
"No, Ty." He shouted as Ty angerly walked out the barn door.  
"I've lived in that fear my whole life." He shouted back turning to face Jack. "Worried my dad would just disappear and stay gone. He was mixed up with the wrong people. And I've seen a lot movies. I know how that goes. And there's my stepdad, if you could call him that. My mom and I both feared him coming home. He was always drunk and looking to take it out on someone." He looked away to hide his emotions. "I don't need your pity. And I don't want to be walking on egg shells. Scared you'll kick me out."  
"I'm sorry. I am. We never meant it like that." Jack tried to reason.  
"I only needed you to bail me out and help me get settled. I don't need to still be. I could get my own place." He sighed. "After all this is temporary." He shouted it more as a question before walking back toward the house.

"Hey, I'm almost ready." Amy said as she caught sight of Ty in her doorway. "If you want we could grab a bite to eat." She looked up from her dresser her smile fading. "What's wrong?"  
Ty shoved it off. Shaking his head as he stepped into her bedroom. "Nothing."  
Amy didn't believe him but didn't want to press. "Okay. So what about lunch?"  
"Yeah. Sounds good." He nodded as he grabbed Amy's jacket off her bed. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen."  
Amy sighed as he left. There was something bothering him. Which only made the trip to Calgary that much more awkward. Jack has asked her to take Ty to his doctors appointment. Everyone else had plans. She agreed as honestly she had wanted to go anyway. But hoped she hid her eagerness. "So you must be kinda excited?" She said trying to make convention.  
"Sure." Ty shrugged. His head never turning from the window.  
Amy sighed. "Fine." She said slightly angrily. She slowed up letting her foot off the gas and pulled to the side of the road.  
"What are you doing?" His tone upset as he turned to look at his girlfriend.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Amy..." He said annoyed.  
"I'm not driving until you tell me what's bothering you. Did I do something?"  
"We have to be at my appointment in 20 minutes."  
"Ty..." Amy wasn't giving in. She watched as Ty fitted with his seatbelt. She nervously waited for him to undo it and hop out to the truck. Expecting a full on fight at the side of the highway. But he surprised her.  
"Did you know? About my mom?"  
She let out a sigh. "Yes. I overheard Lisa telling Jack."  
"It's the only reason they let me stay." He asked as more of a question.  
"No. But I used it to get my dad to let you stay."  
"Why?'  
"Because you're important to me. I wasn't gonna let them drive you away. I didn't want to lose you." She undid her seat belt as she slid over to him.  
"Do you feel bad for me?" Ty's expression looking hurt.  
"Never." She smiled.  
"I just...what happens after today? I get my cast off and then everyone is gonna expect me to move out?" He asked hurt.  
"You made your mistakes. But I don't think Jack would kick you on it. Believe it or not he was just as upset to find you ran away as I was." She intertwined her fingers with his.  
A smile spreading across Ty's face instantly. "I love you."  
Amy blushed. "I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him softly. Ty brought his hand up behind her head. His fingers playing with her hair. The kiss getting more and more heated. Amy finally pulled away. "As much as I'd love to continue this we have to go or we'll be late."  
Ty nodded before giving her another kiss. "Rain check?"  
Amy giggled. "Sure." She said mockingly to the way Ty had answered her earlier.  
A shocked expression etched Ty's face playfully. He reached over and tickled her she squirmed away from him.

Amy and Ty walked hand in hand as they walked on the sidewalk. It was nice being able to show their relationship to the world. No one in Calgary was gonna notice. Their lunch had been everything the pair had been dreaming of as a perfect second date. The whole thing feeling like a fairytale. She smiled over at Ty unsure of how they got to this moment. His smile warmed her heart at his joy and happiness. The brokenness he had months ago no where to be seen. Their moment of bliss was short lived. A guy about Ty's age with a baseball cap on backwards noticed them and seemed to know Ty. He waved his direction before approaching them. "Hey. What you doing here? We were gonna met up on Monday." He said as he looked between Amy and Ty.  
She felt his hand tense the minute the guy walked over to them. "Uh, no. We're just having lunch." Ty's voice sounding nervous like he didn't want to be caught in a lie.  
The guy nodded his head at Amy. "You weren't kidding. She's gorgeous."  
Amy blushed. Ty had told him about her. It was sweet until she realized he was a complete stranger. Ty however just shook it off. "We'll talk." He said again in a tone Amy didn't recognize. Everything about him screamed suspicious. A side of Ty she had never seen before. Ty quickly put his arm around her instead and lead her off the sidewalk so they could get back to where she had parked the truck.  
"How do you know him?" She asked looking over her shoulder.  
"I don't. Not really anyway. Let's go. We don't want Jack worried." He said all of a sudden in a hurry.  
"Is he who you were with last week? When we had our first fight?" She studied him. "I wanted to come with you but you wouldn't let me."  
"No. I just told you I don't know really know him." Ty shoved the door open for her to get in. She hesitated but got in anyway. She seen Ty look back over to the other side of the street a weird panicked expression there instead of his happy one from earlier.


	34. Chapter 34

Jackson waved into the computer screen on Lou's lap. A big smile on his face. "Say hi." Lou cooed looking at the toddler.  
"Hi." He said proudly.  
Amy smiled back. "Hi." She waved. The idea of being able to see his aunt from so far away was fascinating him.  
"Yeah! That's Amy." Lou said her eyes still on Jackson. "I don't know how much longer he'll be able to sit on my lap. I'm getting so big." She frowned talking to Amy now.  
"Are you excited?"  
"I am. It's a bit easier cause I know what to expect. And I have all of you this time around." He smile was slightly sad.  
"Lisa already said that I can come as soon as you want. And Grandpa says I can stay for a bit if I want. To help out or whatever. It'll be winter so I won't have many clients."  
"That'd be great, Amy. Even just to give Jackson some much needed attention." She tickled him making him laugh.  
"Do you and Peter want this baby to be a girl or a boy?"  
"Well honestly, I'm good either way. Peter agrees."  
"What about you Jackson?" Amy asks trying to keep the boys attention.  
"Do you want a brother or a sister?" Lou asks clarifying the question.  
"Brother." He shouts making them both laugh.  
"Hey, bathtime." Peter says coming up behind them. "Hi, Amy."  
"Hi, Peter."  
Lou let's him take their son. "Say bye bye." He says toward the computer. Jackson waves.  
"Bye, Jackson." Amy says playing along. She's too focused on them to notice Lou's questioning look. "What?"  
"Don't what me. What's the matter?"  
Amy glaced over to her door for a second before continuing. "Ty and I went to Calgary yesterday. He got his cast off and we had lunch to celebrate. Everything was perfect until..." She paused. "I don't know how to explain it but a guy came up to us on the street. They knew each other somehow. When I pressed Ty about it later he denied it. And I could tell he was lying."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"He was involved in some illegal stuff before moving back. He's been secretive for a few weeks now. He's gone a couple days a week. He won't tell me where. Or even let me go with him."  
"That does sound weird."  
"Even worse he couldn't get away from this guy fast enough. He asked Ty to met up. What do you think that means?" Amy asked worried. "This guy knew about me. Lou, it was creepy. Ty's actually talked to this guy about me."  
"Maybe their just friends, Amy."  
"You didn't see the way Ty acted. Lou, he's hiding something."

Amy seemed distracted as she helped Lisa later that day make pies. Her mind was elsewhere as she mindlessly peeled apples. Her eyes fixed on the window watching for Ty to come home. He'd once again been out most of the day. Lisa glanced over at her noticing Amy wasn't herself. She decided against asking her anything as it had become pointless. Amy was distant and never revealed much when asked a question. Jack was convinced it was over the accident but she didn't buy it. Not anymore. That had been over 6 weeks ago. Tim had for the most part backed off his intense training schedule. "Ahh!" Amy yelped as she dropped the vegetable peeler and held her left hand.  
Lisa startled as she looked over at Amy already seeing a bit of blood on her right hand as it seeped through. "You okay, honey?"  
Amy nodded bitting her lip. "I think so."  
"Let me see." She grabbed the dish cloth and pressed it to Amy's finger as she let her other hand up. Lisa followed Amy's eyes to her bloody hand as she stared at it shocked. "It's okay. It's not that deep."  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"It's okay. It happens to all of us." Lisa watched as Amy nodded. "You okay?"  
"What?"  
"You just seem distracted."  
"Oh, I guess. Maybe a little." Amy decided she couldn't take not saying anything anymore. It was driving her crazy.  
"Oh?" Lisa questioned.  
"Lisa, have you seen my..." Jack interrupted as he came into the house but stopped short noticing the commission in the kitchen.  
"She's fine. Just a small cut." She said forcing a smile. But really she was annoyed. She was this close to getting Amy to open up about whatever it is she's hiding and Jack ruined it.  
"Let's get some ice for that." He said sidestepping to the fridge. Lisa nodded watching Amy. The shock had wore off and she was now watching out again. She looked up shooting Jack a look. Tipping her head Amy's direction. "What's so fascinating?" Jack asked handing his granddaughter the bag of frozen vegetables.  
"What?" Amy's head snapped to look at him.  
"When did you take up bird watching?" He joked.  
Amy smiled as she placed the bag on her hand. "Just trying to ignore the pain."  
"Alright. Well, I'll go get you a bandaid from the bathroom."  
"I'll help you." Lisa pipped up getting Jack to stop and look back at her puzzled. But that didn't stop her she just pushed him further into the dining room on his quest to find the first aid kid.  
"Okay, let's see. There should be some right here." He said bending over to look in the cupboard.  
Lisa shut the bathroom door behind her. "Jack?"  
He looked up just as confused as earlier. "What's with you?"  
"Me? Amy's the one being weird."  
"I guess. I've noticed she's been a bit different." He said straighting back up.  
"She only offered to help me with the pies so she could keep on the barn."  
"What? Why?" He asked confused.  
Lisa pursed her lips. "I don't know. But that's why she cut herself. I can't even get her to talk to me. I found that out rather quick. I was just talking to myself." She huffed.  
"Come on, Lisa?" Jack said shaking his head. "Why would she be so interested in the barn?"  
"Think about it?" Lisa gave him a look waiting for him to get it. But he didn't. "Ty." She said like it was obvious.  
"That seems a bit far fetched. You know the two have been at each other for months. I'd hopd since she offered to pick him up the night of the crash and took him into Calgary the other day it meant they were finally starting to get along. But that fight the other night at the table proved otherwise." He sighed as he grabbed a band aid. Lisa moved so she wasn't blocking the door anymore. When both had walked back to talk kitchen Amy was nohwere. "Where'd she go?" He asked looking over his shoulder at Lisa as she shrugged. Giving up she went back to pies. Looking out the screen door sure enough he caught the tail end of Amy as she ran into the barn.

"Ty?!" Amy panted as she tried to catch her breath. Ty had only just stepped into the barn himself. "How was the errand?"  
"Fine." He answered watching Amy. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I just ran from the house." She said finally catching her breath. "Why?"  
"No reason." He eyes her suspicious. "How was your day?"  
"Don't change the subject. Where'd you go? Meet anyone interesting?"  
"No." He shrugged and shifted his backpack as he climbed the steps to his room. Amy sighed frustrated he wasn't gonna spill. She jogged up the stairs after him.  
"So..." She pressed. "What's new?"  
"Nothing. I live here you know everything." He turned to face her now wandering where all this was coming from. As he did she reached and grabbed his backpack. "Amy!" He said surprised by her actions. He grabbed the strap and tugged on it. But Amy only held tighter.  
"What are you hiding?" She pulled harder as Ty did. As he pulled it back toward him he did it just a little hard resulting in the half open bag to tip just enough to spill it's contents all over the loft floor. Ty left the strap he was holding go as he watched the books slip out in slowmo. Amy held the bag at her side slightly shocked. She didn't know what she was expecting to see but not this. "Ty?" She questioned quite. Amy's eyes met his as he looked ashamed. Instead of answering her he bend down to pick up the books. As Amy did deciding to join him fighting the awkward silence. "I'm sorry."  
"Amy! You're bleeding." He said grabbing her hand instead.  
She pulled it away from him. "It's nothing. I'm fine."  
"It doesn't look like nothing." He barked back.  
"Neither does this." She waved her hand at his school stuff. Standing up she went to leave the room but knew she couldn't as she wanted answers. "What's going on? And don't lie to me. Do you know that guy from the other day?" She sat on the edge of Ty's bed watching him as he picked up the last of his stuff stuffing it back into his backpack.  
"Yes." He answered flatly.  
"From where?"  
"School. Okay?" He shouted.  
Amy nodded. "Your not selling drugs?"  
"What?"  
"I hate myself for even thinking that."  
Ty stood and kneeled in front of Amy reaching for her hands. "Don't be mad at yourself. I gave you every reason to think that. I've been sneaking around. And keeping secrets. And that guy, from the other day didn't help things."  
"Still I shouldn't have..."  
"I didn't tell you cause I wanted it to be a surprise. That guy is my partner for a project."  
"Oh. Now I feel stupid." She hung her head embarrassed. "Guess you are right. I can't see past the criminal side of you."  
"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm not mad. I've never been involved in anything like that. I promise."  
Amy nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too." He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.  
Amy caught him looking again at the cut on her hand. "Cut it helping Lisa make pies."  
Ty chuckled. "That's all?"  
"Yeah. Was too busy thinking about you."  
He smiled. "Aww...that's so sweet."  
Amy pulled her hand away and instead cupped Ty's check. She leaned down and kissed him. Ty stood slowly keeping their lips together. He kneeled on the bed beside Amy as he practically sat in her lap. He removed his jacket briefly as they came up for air. Amy's smile melting his heart. His hands went back to Amy's hair as he pushed her over. Their lips colliding as he straddled her. Hovering over her as the kiss intensified. They were full on making out like this for a few more minutes until Amy pressed her hands to Ty's chest.  
"Ty." She breathed as they broke apart. "I have to go to the house." She noticed his look of disappointment. "This was nice but we can't. Not yet." She said hoping to help ease his confusion. He nodded as he got up helping her off the bed. "See you at dinner." She said tucking her hair behind her ears in a quick attempt to look less messy.  
Ty nodded. "I'm sorry if I pushed." He said blushing.  
"You didn't push." She smiled putting her hand on his chest this time in a loving way. "This was amazing." Both smiled widely.  
"Get to the house." Ty ordered turning her toward the door. It make her giggle.  
"I'm proud of you." She said pointing behind him. He turned around to see what she meant. "If you need a tutor you know I'd love to help."  
"I think you'd be more of a distraction then a help." Amy bit her bottom lip before turning and leaving. Feeling as though it would be practically impossible to wipe the huge smile off her face.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey, Ty." Amy shouted as she climbed the stairs to the loft happy to be spending some time with him as everyone else was away for the day. Her smile faded however when she seen Ty wasn't there. She scanned the room to see a beer bottle on the dresser. Her heart sank.  
"Amy..." Ty said hesitantly from behind her.  
Amy spun around holding the bottle in her hand her eyes full of disappointment. Ty sighed running a hand through his hair. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Her voice matched her expression.  
"It's not what it looks like." He defended but his tone wasn't convincing.  
"Ty..." She paused stepping forward. "So your not drinking before noon?"  
"No, of course not." He grabbed the bottle from her like it was nothing and set it in the garbage can near the door.  
"What about last night?" Amy asked at Ty's back. He stiffened. "Ty..."  
He turned around to face Amy his face already telling her the answer. She nodded sadly. "Hey..." He stopped Amy from leaving. Her eyes followed his hands on her shoulders. "Please, it's just..."  
Amy pulled away. "Everyone said you were gonna break my heart. I just didn't want to believe them." She bit her lip watching Ty.  
"I wouldn't..."  
"But you already are." She shrugged and attempted to walk away but Ty touched her again. "Lou always said my Dad said he had his drinking under control. He did it to relax or only when he was hanging with his rodeo buddies. The excuses were always there. Ty, don't you get it? He lied and lied until it was too late. He ruined his life and everyone else's around him. I can't and I won't stand by and watch you throw your life away. Why can't I be enough? That's why you started drinking to start with, right? To fill the void."  
Ty was speechless as he watched Amy cross her arms over her chest. Her eyes full of hurt. "Amy..."  
"Maybe we rushed into this. I just got out of a long relationship. And you..." Amy trailer off as tears fell down her cheek. Ty's heart broke in front of her. "I'm sorry but I can't. I can't be with someone who is always drunk."  
"Amy, please?"  
"No!" She shouted shaking her head. "You promised me you weren't gonna leave. But that's a promise you can't make."  
"It was one drink. Amy, you can't expect me to stop cold turkey."  
"Why? Cause you need to be drunk to feel good about yourself?" She dared. Ty's shocked expression causing her to nod. "I don't want to sit around and wait for you to hurt yourself or someone." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "The accident scared me. Don't you get that? You mean more to me then anything. I thought I lost you for good when you disappeared 4 years ago. Then again after the car accident." Amy's voice breaking as she spoke. "I'm sorry." She apologized again before leaving down the loft stairs.  
Ty stared at her back watching her go. He couldn't even go after her. Everything she said was right. And he didn't deserve her. And he was probably gonna hurt her. Heck he already had. He flopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
Amy waited at the bottom of the steps. With each passing minute her shaking got worse as she waited for him. Waited for him to change his mind. Waited for him to come rushing down the stairs to make it up to her. To tell her how much he loved her. But nothing. Amy wrapped her arms around her torso hugging herself tightly as she cried.

"Amy, honey?" Lisa said coming up to Amy who sat at the kitchen table an untouched sandwich on her plate in front of her. "What's the matter?"  
"Love stinks." She said resting her head on her arm. Lisa smiled reassuringly. "I just feel so confused."  
"Love is like that, sweetie. It's gonna take some time to get over Caleb. Unless..."  
"No, I don't want to get back together."  
"Okay, well maybe you need to try moving on." Lisa said trying to help.  
"Like dating?" Amy asked surprised.  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Because it never ends well. I'm just done with love. Guys in general. They're all jerks. String you along, making you believe they think your special. Well, it's all lies." Amy's outburst caught Lisa off guard. "Thanks for lunch, Lisa." She jumped up taking her sandwich with her.  
"Your welcome." She said confused as she watched her leave out the front door.

Amy hesitated as she lingered in her bedroom. This wasn't the way things were supposed go. She had always imaged Ty being a part of her future once she had warmed up to him. She realized soon enough especially now that she really didn't know him. Not the way she thought. She didn't want to leave things like this but felt she had no choice. She needed some space from here. From him. She turned around her suitcase in hand as she left her room and made her way outside to Tim's truck. She smiled at him as he climbed inside the cab. Amy slipped the suitcase into the backseat before climbing inside. Tim patted her knee. "I'm so happy you changed your mind." He put the truck in drive and started down the dirt driveway. Amy forced a smile. "Me too." She watched as the barn disappeared from view in the side mirror.  
"It's all Shane's been talking about since I told him."  
"I'm happy to see him too, Dad. He texted me that he has a surprise place to show me." Amy said trying to sound excited. As much as she wanted to enjoy Moosejaw that was such a huge part of his life now. Something felt wrong about her just abandoning Heartland. But she tried her best to convince herself it was what both her and Ty needed.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey, how's the school work coming?" Jack asked as he found Ty sitting on the bottom step of the loft a notebook in his lap.  
"What's it matter anyway?" He said standing.  
Jack wrinkled his brow catching the tone. "Trouble with the class?" He asked thinking maybe he could help.  
"No."  
"What's wrong then?" He grew more confused.  
"Nothing. Okay?!" Ty shouted as he climbed the steps.  
But Jack wasn't letting this go. He followed behind. "Ty? What's going on?"  
"Nothing." Ty answered again but this time with no emotion.  
Jack stood looking at the boy as he scratched his unshaven chin."This about Amy?"  
"No!" Ty shouted turning around. "Why would it? I hate her." Jack caught the way Ty would barely finish his sentence.  
"Oh?"  
"I screwed up. She caught me with an empty beer bottle."  
"And?" Jack questioned wanting Ty to go on.  
"I don't know why but I care about what she thinks. And I hate that." He sighed flopping down on his bed. "Like I'm disappointing her all over again."  
Jack nodded even though Ty could see it. It was becoming more clear that the two seemed to have something going on. It was that same tension they shared all those years ago. Ty's expression was hurt and confused. "You like Amy as more then just a friend?"  
The statement caused Ty to look back up surprised. "Uh...no." He lied.  
"You sure? Cause you've been acting different." He tipped his head to try to catch Ty's hidden expression.  
Ty fittled with his papers not meeting Jack's gaze. "It doesn't matter anyway." He finally said standing up as he gathered his school books.  
"Ty..." Jack reached out stopping him. "I've learned a long time ago I can't poke my nose into other peoples business. And if there is something between you two you owe it to each other to figure it out." Ty turned to watch Jack. "I'm not saying I'm okay with it. You've proved time and time again to be irresponsible and a flight risk. But I've also seen the good in you. And deep down I know you care about her. You always have."  
"Thanks Jack." He nodded before leaving the barn. Jack watched him go thinking back to him walking in on their first kiss. It was crazy how much things seemed to be the same as 4 years ago. At least when it came to them two. As much as Amy pushed back against Ty and him being here she was slowly warming up to him again. And she was rubbing off on him.

"Amy?" Shane shouted for the second time wondering where his sisters head was.  
"What?" She said looking his direction.  
"Do you want to go sight seeing with me?" He asked eager.  
"That sounds like a great idea." Tim spoke up before Amy could answer.  
She turned to shoot him a glace as he ate his breakfast at the far end of the table. She turned back to Shane. "Sure. Why not?"  
"Yeah! I can't wait to show you the giant moose."  
"The what?" Amy asked turning up her nose confused.  
"Give it a chance." Tim said touching her forearm and giving her a knowing glance. Amy faked a smile.  
"There's also a cool pioneer village. And..." Amy rested her head on her arm as she finished her breakfast tuning out her brother. She had only been there one day and she was already so bored. She didn't understand how her dad liked it here. Or Shane for that matter.

"Ty's been quiet." Lisa said picking up the dirty dishes off the dining room table.  
"I hadn't noticed." He said without a second thought.  
Lisa eyed him her hand on hip. "What's up?"  
He sighed giving in. "I promised Ty I wouldn't say anything."  
"Well, it's an odd coincidence that his mood changed the minute Amy picked up and left with Tim."  
"Lisa, you know I can't get into that."  
"How longs Amy planning on staying away?" Ty had left his cell in the kitchen and heard the question and now stood frozen waiting for the answer.  
"I'm not sure. She didn't say."  
"She did seem to take a lot of clothes with her." Lisa said sadly.  
"She needed to get away for a bit. And I can't blame her. Everything's been turned upside down and she hasn't had a minute to just be herself." Jack said picking up his plate. Ty quickly left the house as to not be caught. But couldn't help the sting he felt as Jack's words. It was his fault Amy felt the need to run away. He messed up big time. And feared there was no way of fixing it.

Amy faked another smile as Shane pointed out yet another silly statue. His joy and over excitement was exhausting. And pretending she was happy all the time was wearing thin. "Amy check this out." He shouted grabbing her arm and dragging her over to what he had pointed out. After a few photos and faking more excitement she and Shane sat down on the edge of small water fountain eating an ice cream cone. Her mind still distracted. She pulled out her phone eagerly when it buzzed hoping maybe it was Ty. But instead it was their father. "It's Dad, he ways to know..." She looked up to see her brother was no longer sitting beside her. "Shane?" Amy shouted as she jumped to her feet. Shoving her phone into her pocket she frantically looking around the park not finding him. It didn't take long for her to realize she had finished her ice cream and then was daydreaming. She vaguely remembers Shane telling her something. She ran a hand through her hair as she turned to look again. Still not see him. "Shane!" As the worry set in she couldn't help but panic. She lost her 11 year old brother. She reached for her phone again but stopped remembering Shane didn't have a cell phone. He'd always used his mothers to talk to her. She sighed angry with herself and knowing she wouldn't hear the end it but she needed to tell Miranda.


	37. Chapter 37

Amy rolled over in bed leaning up to grab her phone off the nightstand. Unlocking it she pushed contacts. Her finger hovering over Ty's name. Tears stinging at her eyes. She missed him and really wanted to talk. But Ty had made it very clear last week when he let her walk away and didn't chase after her. Who was she kidding guys like him didn't date girls like her. It was only a matter time before that caught up to them. She sighed as she clicked her off again and placed it back on the nightstand. As she let the tears stream down her face little did she realize Ty couldn't sleep either. He lay against the headboard of his bed in the loft. The barn far to quite throughout the day and far worse in the night. His temptation to talk to Amy was winning far more then it had with Amy. He had clicked her name and even started to write a text. However he couldn't find the courage to send it.  
'Hey, Amy. Spartan misses you.'  
'Hey, just wanted to talk if your up for that.'  
'There's so many things I want to say.'  
'How's Moosejaw?'  
But everytime he deleted what he wrote just as quickly as he typed. He ended up throwing his phone to the other aide of the bed frustrated. And knowing he brought this on himself.

The next morning came too quickly for both Amy and Ty. But for different reasons. Ty had to up at dawn to feed, water and exercise the horses. Then get to Calgary for class. Amy on the other hand got to sleep in. That is if she fell asleep. Which she didn't. Cause when she did she dreamt of Ty. She also wasn't ready to face a probably still angry Miranda. She was surprised to find the house empty when she finally emerged from the shower half an hour later to find a note on the kitchen table. 'Gone for a few hours be back by lunch.' Amy flopped down into the couch bored. She flipped through the TV channels a few times and finally settled on a cooking show. Her mind wondering back to Heartland and what everyone was doing. She also thought about how on earth Lou was able to adapt to all the changes she faced after leaving the ranch. And how on earth she was happy. But Lou had always perfected the city over the country even when they were kids.  
"Hey, Dad." Amy said as she looked up at him as he and Miranda walked hand in hand up the driveway.  
Tim looked at Miranda. "I'll be inside." She said grabbing the other grocery bag from him.  
Tim climbed the steps behind her and leans on the railing. "Please don't take this the wrong way but..." She paused. "I wanna go home, Dad." Her venerable tone breaking his heart.  
"Of course, sweetie." He understood. Amy had always loved the open space and nature. Even as a toddler he remembers chasing after her in the tall grass. He smiled. "I knew you'd only last a few days." He laughed.  
She wanted to be annoyed but it was true. She had only agreed cause she thought she needed to get away from Ty. But in fact all she needed was Ty. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm just glad you finally agreed to come." He reached for a hug as Amy stood.

The cab pulled off the main road and onto Heartland's driveway. Amy felt her stomach knot as it pulled up toward the house. She caught sight of Ty near the far end of the barn. At the sound of the gravel he turned. The cab didn't even stop completely and she jumped out. Without thinking she took off running toward Ty. A smile formed on his lips as soon as he seen Amy. He dropped the feed pail and took off in her direction. Amy flung her arms around Ty as he grabbed her picking her up. "I'm sorry." She said tears running down her face  
"I'm sorry." Ty said at the same time holding her close to him.  
"You're still here?" She whispers her fingers digging into his hoodie.  
"I promised didn't I?" He answered his voice just as venerable.  
Amy nodded against him as the two hugged in the middle of the driveway. The cab driving standing there awkwardly waiting for Amy to take her bags and pay her fair.

Jack had just nicely started working on his tractor near the quonset hut had noticed the yellow car. Setting down his wrench he witnessed the whole scene unfold. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. For the first time seeing Ty smile since he rescued him from jail. He shock his head as he abandoned his tools. Reaching into his back pocket for his wallet to pay the poor men and collect Amy's suitcase. Lisa practically ran Jack over as she stepped out the back door a huge smile on her face. "Look at those two?" She beemed happy for them. "I told you something was up with them."  
Jack looked over his shoulder to see Ty wrap his arms around his granddaughter pulling her closer for a kiss. "He all but told me they were together when we talked yesterday in the barn. I put two and two together."  
"Your not surprised?" Lisa asked shocked herself.  
"I don't know." He admitted. Both stepped back inside the house to give them some privacy.

"Oh, Ty. I'm so sorry. I should have been more understanding. I didn't even listen to why you had that beer bottle."  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad."  
"I missed you so much." She said reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes.  
"Not as much as I missed you." He wrapped his arms around Amy pulling her closer to him as he kissed her. She was the best thing in the world and just days ago he figured he had lost her. His stupid choices ruining everything for good this time. But their love ran deeper then that. It was the kind of love that was rare. And he didn't dare wanna give her a reason to leave him. Amy broke the kiss hastily. He then realized they were standing in the middle of the yard for all to see. But for the first time that panicked look Amy got wasn't there. Instead she grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the house. "Amy?!" Ty tried getting her attention but it was no use. She bounded the porch steps and pulled the screen door open.  
"Grandpa? Lisa?" She shouted. "I'm back."  
"Amy, what are you doing?"  
She ignored him. Instead she tightened her hold on Ty's hand while tucking her hair behind her ear with her other. A large smile dawned her face.  
Lisa noticed they were holding hands the second she stopped in the doorway. Elbowing Jack to notice. "Hey, honey." She said hugging her. "How was Moosejaw?"  
"Grandpa?" Amy asked looking around Lisa to see his facial expression.  
At first he sighed remaining firm on the spot near the fridge. He almost forcibly had to hug her. His eyes seemed to be telling the truth his brain was already working overtime to catch up on.  
"Jack?" Lisa said.  
Amy squeezed Ty's hand as she looked over at him for reassurance. Ty returned the squeeze. "Ty and I are together." She waited holding her breathe for their anger but when none came she found herself looking back Ty.  
"Jack, I'm sorry we've been sneaking around but I really love your granddaughter. And I'd never do anything to hurt her. I promise."  
A tear came to Amy's eye at the pride Ty had. Also his courage.  
Jack rubbed his hand over his face before sending the young couple a smile. "You two may have been good at hiding the physical evidence but I've noticed something between you two for months."  
"You have not." Lisa elbowed Jack.  
"Your okay with this?" Amy asked nervous.  
"Your not a kid anymore. I can't tell you what to do. That became increasing clear with this jockey thing."  
Amy let out a small laugh before hugging Ty.

"I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." Ty said as he sat down.  
"Me too." She shrugged. "All this time worried they'd be upset or mad." Ty nodded. "Guess you were right all along."  
He chuckled. "Didn't I tell you that?" He pulled Amy into his lap.  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe? Really?" He said tickling her until she nodded. "It's kinda nice not to hid it."  
"Definitely." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Her arms dropped on his shoulders.  
Someone clearing their throat startled Amy as she pushed away to see Lisa holding her coffee cup. "I don't think I'd be that public with your relationship."  
Both nodded as Amy jumped off Ty's lap. "Sorry."


	38. Chapter 38

The next few days things returned to normal. Both Amy and Ty were happier. Stealing little glances and kisses when they were alone. No fear of getting caught. Amy knew she'd still have to face her dad but for now at least Jack and Lisa were on their sides. Of course Jack was still trying to get use to the idea. He'd left early that morning to do some errands and found Amy and Ty walking the horses holding hands. He hated that Amy had been keeping secrets and lying to them. But Amy had been the happiest he'd seen her in months. As much as he hated to admit it to himself he was proud. It'd taken him almost as long as Amy to realize Ty wasn't coming back all those years ago. He'd grown to like Caleb and excepted that he was the right one for Amy. Not Ty but watching them reconnect and fight he seen that spark. And even more so now as things were out in the open. Both needed that time apart to grow and learn. Make mistakes and find out who they were separately before falling back together. Heck, the same thing happened to him and Lisa. Sure it'd only been a few months not 4 years but they were better for it. Closer even. And he seen that in Amy and Ty.

Amy's loud giggling filled the empty house. Her big toothy smile brought a large smile to Ty's face. Amy picked up another shirt from the dirty laundry pile and threw it across the room at him. Her job to tidy the house while Lisa was away for a few days hadn't exactly been what she had planned to do that afternoon. But Ty had made the activity into a game. "Ty! Please, I have to get this done before Grandpa gets back."  
"You're making it hard on yourself." He protested before throwing the shirt back at her.  
"Ty! Stop!" Amy giggled.  
"Stop what?" He asked he said grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up. Her laughing growing as she squirmed to get free. He set her down looking deeply into her eyes. "Your beautiful." Amy blushed. "How about we forget about this. And we take my bike for a ride?" He pointed back at the washing machine. He watched as Amy considered.  
"Okay." She smiled.  
Ty excitedly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. Kissing her for a few seconds and pushing away. Leaving out the screen door just as fast. Amy shook her head as she cleaned up the mess.

The wind blew threw his hair as he speeded down the highway. Amy's arms wrapped around him. Her warmth enveloping him. Their love for each other breaking through so strongly. A feeling he never wanted to disappear. Slowing up he stopped near a field a few minutes from Hudson. Amy pulled her helmet off her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. "It's beautiful out here." She said as Ty got off and removed his helmet.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" She questioned confused.  
"For being so understanding and patient with me."  
She smiled. "Yeah, I don't think I'm any of those things."  
"True. It did take us 5 years to get together." He laughed.  
"Hey, who's fault is that?"  
"I know."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Ty leaned down to kiss her. This time it lasted longer then back at the house. "I have kinda a crazy idea. Wanna drive?"  
Amy was speechless at first almost thinking she'd misunderstood him. "What?"  
Ty raised his eyebrow as he put his helmet back on. "Come on."  
"Ty!" Amy said as he pushed her forward as he got on behind her.  
"We'll go slow I promise."  
She nodded as she reluctantly put her helmet on. "Please be careful."  
"I will. Now put your hands here." He grabbed her hands placing them on the handlebars. Amy had this sudden rush of adrenaline. She felt safe with Ty's arms holding her. He started the bike. "Ready?" His hands never left hers. She nodded again. Ty put the bike in drive and edged forward slowly as he merged back onto the pavement.

By the time the pair got to town Amy felt more confident. She was driving all on her own with Ty paying close attention. He still had to help her with turns but otherwise he was impressed. She let out the occasional squeal making Ty laugh.  
He helped her park the bike a few stores down from Maggie's. Offering to buy her a milkshake. Little did they know Tim had arrived back from Moosejaw earlier then expected. As he left the bank a few minutes later he was forced to walk by the couple. At first he didn't even realize it was Amy or Ty but he quickly did a double take at the young couple making out both leaning against the motorcycle.  
Amy's blonde hair draped down a black leather jacket that he could only assume to be Ty's.


	39. Chapter 39

Amy's bright smile was contagious as the pair walked up the sidewalk and into Maggie's. Ty only letting Amy's hand go to open the door for her. He led her to a table near the back. "Today has been surreal." Amy said as she sat removing the jacket placing it on the back of her chair.  
"I feel you." He said doing the same. "I'll be right back." He leaned in giving her a quick kiss. Amy happily watched him go making his way to the front corner. "Two milkshakes. One vanilla and one chocolate." He leaned against the counter as he waited turning his head back to Amy. She was lost in a world all her own. Not even catching Ty's glance. He shook his head as he turned his attention back to the server.  
"Okay, one vanilla milkshake." Ty said startling her as he put it down.  
"Thanks."  
"What?" Ty asked.  
"Nothing. I just can't get over all this. You." She shrugged.  
He blushed. "I feel the same, Amy."  
Both took long sips from their drink. "Uh, so...I have a race coming up next week. It's out of town. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go?" She asked nervous.  
"Won't your dad be there?"  
"Well, yeah. But I could use a stable hand."  
"Amy?"  
"What?" She asked taking another drink  
"Didn't we learn anything from hiding this from Jack? It would have saved us a lot of heartbreak."  
Amy nodded understandingly. "Yeah."  
"As much as I never through I'd say this. We need to tell your dad."  
"If I do will you go with me?"  
"Of course. There's no where else I'd rather be." He reached and grabbed her hand smiling.

The young and overly in love couple traded back a few miles back to ranch. Ty knowing he wasn't going to push his luck. Jack had been understanding of their relationship but he was sure he never wanted Amy on Ty's bike let alone driving it. As much as he liked watching Amy's joy over driving he preferred the way it was now. Amy's arms wrapped tightly around him to avoid falling off at the high speed he was going. Letting Amy off near the pasture Ty continued up the driveway. He was shocked to see Tim's truck parked near the fence. Shutting off his bike and removing his helmet he looked over his shoulder at Amy as she brought two horses back toward the barn. He couldn't quite make out her face from the distance but noticed the way Amy slowed her pace as she approached the barn. He stepped away from the bike still watching Amy. They'd thought they had a few more days. Clearly not. Neither had really decided how or when they were gonna attack the subject. But it was out of their hands now. He took a deep breath before walking over to Amy. He grabbed the lead of the client horse. "What is he doing here?" Amy said a look of panic on her face.  
"Hey...we got this. Okay? We're not gonna let him drive a wedge between us." Ty reassured looking at Amy.  
"I have to get the horses. Their calling for rain." She said her eyes never leaving the house.  
"Okay. I'll help you." He said grabbing the second lead. Amy nodded seeming in a world all her own. "Don't worry."  
"Sure. Easy for you to say." She said finally snapping back to reality.  
"Hey...listen to me. It doesn't matter what he thinks." Ty held her shoulders firmly. "Amy...look at me." He wanted her to focus on him.  
She finally looked into Ty's eyes. Nodding this time with a smile. He had such a way of calming her. "You're right. This is about us not him."  
"That's my girl." Ty leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.  
Amy's face lite up. "You've never called me yours before."  
"You are. You know that, right?"  
"Of course." She turned to walk away but stopped looking over her shoulder. "Ty!" She shouted. He turned around at her voice. "You're mine." Her comment putting a huge smile on his face.

Amy and Ty nervously walked to the house after putting the horses in the barn. Ty hovered back on the porch so it didn't look obvious. "Hey, Dad." Amy said hiding her worried tone as she hung up her jacket.  
Tim turned around from the kitchen chair. "Hey."  
"What are doing back so soon?" She said wrapping her arms around him in a hug.  
"Do I need a reason?" He said now watching Ty as he took of his boots.  
"No of course not. I just meant..." She trailed off as her nerves got the better of her.  
"You two seem happier?" Tim said surprising both teens.  
Amy glanced back at Ty paranoid he already knew about them. "Tim? Can you bring these to the table?" Jack said handing Tim a bowl.  
He faced Jack annoyed. "Sure." He brushed past Ty as he went to the dining room.  
Amy shot Jack a look. "I don't know how but it seems he found out." Jack whispered. Amy's eyes bug out horrified.  
"Dinner looks good, Jack. I'm starving." Ty's comment only making the issue worse as Tim came back into the kitchen at that moment. He raised a eyebrow at him. Ty cleared his throat and awkwardly took the salad to the dining room to escape.  
Amy feel clostifobic stuck in the kitchen with them so she hastily pushed her dad out of the way to get away too. She didn't stop at the dining room like Ty had instead she continued right down the hall to her room.  
Soon they were all seated at the table eating. Jack was talking about the cattle. "Dad?" Amy said looking over at him. "I have something..."  
Tim's phone rang interrupting the pair. "Hello?" He said pulling it out of his pocket and up to his face. Jack sighed annoyed. Amy went back to eating waiting. "Thanks for dinner, Jack. But I'm gonna have to grab my pie to go." He said pushing his chair back and grabbing his plate. "Something's come up at the track."  
Amy looked up at Ty partly relieved but also annoyed. "It's okay."  
"We have practice in the morning. And remember we have our first out of town race." He said shouting from the kitchen.  
"I'm all packed."  
"Great." He smiled grabbing his hat.  
"Thanks for helping with the dishes." Jack said under his breath.  
Amy and Ty exchanged a look. He reached and put his hand on top of hers.

"Grandpa?" Amy started nervously as she helped dry the dishes. "I asked Ty to go with me to the race."  
Jack turned to face her. "Isn't that gonna be a bit awkward. Especially since he has no idea you are dating."  
"That's not my fault. We tried telling him."  
"Well, you may want to mention it before too long. Honey, he was off. He knows something."  
"You didn't?"  
"Of course not. But he was going off about Ty when he got here. And it came out of nowhere."  
Amy sighed. "We were in town together."  
"Do you think it's possible he seen you?" Amy bit her bottom lip.  
"Would either of us have survived dinner if he did?"  
Jack couldn't help but laugh even if Amy wasn't trying to be funny. "You'd better tell him tomorrow at practice then. Before he finds out on his own."

Amy held Storms lead as Tim approached. "Dad?"  
He slowed up as he followed. "Yeah, sweetie."  
"Can we talk about something?"  
"Sure. What's up?" He stopped Storm with his hand. Amy turned. "This about the race?"  
"No. I'm ready."  
"Okay. Then what's up?" He folded his arms.  
Amy licked her lips as she kicked at the ground. "Well..."  
"If this about Moosejaw..." Tim started.  
"No, well kinda." She paused.  
"Honey, Miranda's not upset."  
"Dad, I've started seeing someone." She finally rambled.  
"Oh. That's... Great. You've been a bit down since Caleb."  
"That was my choice. You know that right? We just didn't work."  
Tim nodded. "If you say so."  
She smiled happy it was going good so far. "So, I am really happy."  
"That's the important." She caught his hesitation. "How long?" His tone changed. Amy swallowed. "How long?" Tim raised his voice sightly.  
She knew he wasn't asking casually. "A few weeks, I guess."  
"Amy..."  
"I don't know. A few months."  
Tim nodded and turned to look back toward the stables. "Why him?"  
Amy was shocked. "What?"  
"It's Ty, right?" He folded his arms.  
"Yes. But how?"  
Tim bit his lip shaking his head faster. "Seen the two of you in town." He turned back to face Amy. "Making out." He raised his voice.  
Amy swallowed hard. "Look, that's not the way I wanted you find out."  
"Well, newsflash I did. I had to witness the two of you swallowing each others faces in public, Amy. In public. I can only imagine the way you both behavior behind closed doors."  
The comment caught Amy off guard. "Excuse me?"  
"It's true isn't it? I mean that's his type."  
"His type? What's that supposed to mean?" Amy was getting mad. "I'm happy with him. He's a gentleman whether you want to believe it or not. He treats me right."  
"Sweetie..."  
"No, Dad. Ty isn't anything like you think. You don't even know him." She was still talking in a raised voice.  
"He makes you happy?" Tim asked sighing.  
"Yes. And I know you aren't happy about this but it's my choice. And I love him." Amy felt a wave of confidence.  
Tim nodded. "Maybe I don't understand but I will try to."  
Amy smiled. "Thank you." She was proud of herself for standing her ground. And showing him what she wanted.


	40. Chapter 40

"How are you okay with this?" Tim asked as he took a bite of a muffin.  
"Tim?" Jack said firmly. "We can't control her. She's not a little kid."  
"She's making a mistake."  
"That's hers to make. But I don't see that. She and Ty are close. And she's good for him." Jack sipped his coffee at the breakfast table.  
"I still don't like it."  
"You don't have to. But if you aren't anything but supportive you'll risk a repeat of Lou. You want that?"  
Tim sighed. "Why him? There's so many other guys."  
"What's so wrong with Ty anyway?"  
"Came on, a few months ago you didn't like him anymore then I do."  
"I got to know him." He raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.  
"I hate that he rides a motorcycle. It's dangerous. The two got into a car accident for pete's sake. They clearly are a disaster when it comes to that bike." Jack chuckled at the comment. "He has a past, Jack. You can't tell me that doesn't bother you?"  
"Of course it does. But he's made it very clear he's not gonna hurt Amy. And if she can overlook that then so can we." He stood from the table to put his coffee cup in the sink. "She's happy, Tim. For the first time in months. Isn't that what matters?"

"What do I pack? None of my clothes scream cowboy." Ty said frustrated his clothes littering his bed.  
Amy laughed. "I like the way you dress. If I wanted a cowboy I would have invited Caleb." She picked up a black tshirt.  
"Haha very funny." He said wrapping his arms around Amy.  
"I'm serious Ty. You're not him. That's kinda a big selling point." She settled into his arms. Ty nodded as he glanced over at his clothes.  
"That's the only selling point?" He smirked.  
"Well...there are other things." She said looking up at him. "I like your smile. And your eyes. They shine like nothing I've seen. You're different. I've never felt this way for anyone before. You are special."  
Ty nodded. "We aren't gonna get anywhere if we keep playing this game."  
"What game?" She joked. Ty let her go.  
"Be serious I need your help here." He threw his hands in the air toward his bed.  
"I don't care what you wear."  
"I do. I want to bend in. And then there's your dad to consider." He sighed.  
"Forget him and forget what everyone else thinks." She smiled. "Pack this." She tossed the shirt back to him. He nodded smiling back.

"Hey, Dad. I'm all packed." Amy said as she came into the kitchen from the barn. "I'll grab my stuff."  
Tim reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her. "Jack tells me Ty is coming." He asked it more as a question.  
Amy shot Jack a look. "Yes, he is. We need someone to handle Storm."  
"It's a good idea."  
"Really?" Jack and Amy said at the exact same time.  
"Sure. I'm busy coaching and Storm will need walked out, brushed, etc. So it's good." He paused. "He does know how to ride?" He glanced between Jack and Amy.  
"A bit." Jack said. "He's coming along."  
"How much is along?"  
"He hasn't fallen off." Amy said quietly.  
"Great." Tim stood. "I'll be in the truck." He shot Jack a look before heading out the door.

They weren't too far down the road when Tim started asking questions. Too many questions. Amy could tell by Ty's answers he was getting frustrated. "Dad, can we talk about something else?"  
"I just want to get to know him."  
"There's not much to tell." Ty said from the back seat. "I'm an only child. Grew up in Vancouver. Landed at Heartland after my probation."  
"Why was that again?" Tim asked looking into his rearview.  
"Just an argument I got into with my stepdad. That kinda turned physical."  
Tim raised an eyebrow. "Physical as in assault?" He was shocked. "Amy."  
"I knew all this already, Dad. You know from four years ago." Amy was slightly annoyed.  
"Anything else you care to add?" He said sarcastic.  
"Nope."  
"Great cause it's bond to be awkward at the hotel if we don't sort this out now."  
"What?" Amy said looking over at him.  
"They only pay for one room."  
Amy turned to face Ty who looked at her disgusted. It was gonna be a long drive.

"Hey." Lisa said as she came in through the door her hands full of luggage.  
"Lisa." Jack said happily as he joined her at the door trying to get a hug but got nothing but bags. "Did you have this much when you left?" He joked.  
"Very funny."  
"How was the trip?"  
"Great. Got lots of stock. And a few clients." She set her one suitcase on the kitchen chair as she undid her coat. "It's quiet. Where is everyone?"  
"Amy's at a race." He said juggling the suitcase he was holding. "Why is this so heavy?"  
"I could not do some shopping."  
"Of course. Where we gonna put that? The closet is already too small for all your shoes." Jack said making his way to their bedroom.  
"I told you I'll pack up my winter things and being them to Fairfield." She said from the kitchen. "Wait, isn't Tim still away? Amy went alone to Montana?"  
"No, Tim got back the other day." He walked back into the kitchen to grab the other bag. "Tim knows."  
"What?" She was shocked.  
"Tim seen them in town making out. Luckily he was civil enough to let it go and decide to not make a scene."  
"How's Amy?"  
"She's fine. Tim acted...okay she she told him."  
"That's great, isn't it?" She said catching his tone.  
"He's not okay with it. He's made that perfectly clear. And to make things worse Ty joined them."  
Lisa's mouth hung open for a second while she processed that. "You realize that's gonna end well? Right, I mean he's likely to leave to Ty there."  
"Oh I know." He sighed.  
"I go away for a few days and everything..." She threw her hands up having no words.  
Jack nodded before finally getting that hug he wanted earlier. "Welcome home." Kissing her cheek as she laughed.

Amy and Ty hauled in their bags exchanging a glance as they let them thump to the floor of the hotel. "Well, at least we are alone. Finally!"  
Amy laughed slightly shaking her head before she flopped down on the bed. "We won't be alone long."  
"Amy..." Ty tapped her shoulder after she didn't respond. "Amy!"  
"What?" She said irritated as she sat up.  
"There's only one bed." He said horrified.  
She glanced around seeing he was right. The small room only had the one double sided bed and a couch on the far wall. "Why?" Her voice matched his.  
Ty flopped down on the bed beside Amy. "This is punishment?"  
Amy layed back down and placed her hand on his stomach. Ty reached for it. "This is gonna be a long two days."  
"My guess is your dad didn't want to pay to upgrade the room."  
"Alright. All settled?" Tim said as he bounded through the door startling the couple who jumped up in a sitting position.  
"Yes."  
"Great. Ty you can get the horse out of the trailer and get the gear set up." He said grabbing his suitcase from the pile.  
"Sure." He said giving Amy a half smile before leaving the room.  
"Amy, I need you to exercise Storm. Then once he's settled we'll grab dinner." Tim said too happy for Amy's liking. She just nodded as he went into the bathroom. She flopped back onto the bed letting out a sigh.


	41. Chapter 41

The outdoor arena was different then anything Ty has seen. It was overwhelming. He nervously smiled back at Amy as he led her horse through the opening in the fence. He didn't fit in here. Mothers wore big floppy hats and million dollar smiles. Fathers snapping photos and ordering groomers around. Amy gave him a cute smile back. She didn't fit anymore then he did. But this was something she wanted. Tim watched from the fence a stop watch in his hand. "Okay, so your dad said he wanted this time at least 30 seconds off." Ty said holding the horse still.  
Amy's expression changed. "He can't be serious?"  
"You want me to double check?"  
"Very funny." She swatted him.  
"I knew I should have taken Jack up on his offer to wear that cowboy hat he gave me years ago."  
"I like the baseball cap." She smiled. "Besides I like that we stand out."  
Ty's warm smile calmed her nerves. "Show them all who's gonna win big."

Amy came to stop at the far end of the stable. Tim waiting for her. "That time wasn't bad." He smiled.  
"I'm so tired and sore." She said as she slid out of the saddle.  
"We'll have dinner once we get this guy settled for the night." He patted the horses side as Ty grabbed the lead.  
"I'll get him unsaddled and met you back at the hotel."  
"Thanks, Ty." Amy smiled grateful. She hated leaving him do all the work himself but she needed a long hot shower.  
Ty walked Storm over to his stall. And started taking off his saddle. "Good boy." He put the saddle on the door and other gear into the case. He had just put the horse into the stall when a women and an official came marching up to Ty. Her heels clicking all the way. She pointed her painted nails at him a look of disgust on her face. "This is a respectable place. Do something. I don't want him anywhere near my horse."  
Ty folded his arms and stared at the official. "Is there a problem?"  
"Seems there is. All trainers need a background check."  
"For what?"  
"We don't allow just anyone here." She said her voice dripping with rich privilege.  
"Excuse me?!" He shouted gaining the attention of other stable hands.  
"Sir, we are just following rules."  
"This isn't your horse." Ty shouted ignoring the official. "I was hired by this owner. Not you."  
"You are in this stable with access to all the other horses." She said raising her eyebrow.  
The official looked over his paperwork. "Can I get your name young man?"  
"Ty Borden. The horse's owner is Tim Fleming."  
"Ms. Andrews, this will be handled."  
"I'd hope so." She stick her nose out at Ty before turning on her heels and walking away. Ty shot her a look before going back to brushing Storm.

Amy and Tim were back in the room when they heard a loud knock on their door. Amy pulled the towel off her head her long wet hair flowing down her back. Tim gave Amy a questioning look before getting up to answer it.  
"Mr Fleming, sorry to bother you but we have a situation at the stables."  
Amy's stomach jumped her mind going to Ty. "Dad! Ty was with Storm."  
"What's all this about?" He was annoyed.  
"Maybe it'd be better if we talked at the office."  
"No. If this important like you seem to think it is then you can tell us here."  
"Well, there has been a complaint. Your stable hand..."  
"What?" Amy shouted.  
"My daughters right. What the hell is this about?"  
"All the help need background checks. You failed to inform us that he has a record." The man felt embarrassed himself.  
Amy was outraged. "Ty is not a criminal." She shouted.  
"It's my decision isn't it?" Tim was also annoyed.  
"Unfortunately it's not. The club has rules."  
Amy grabbed a hair elastic off the table pulling her dripping wet hair into a messy pony before pushing past the man in the room. "Amy!" Tim shouted after her by she didn't stop.

Amy hadn't even got to the stable and she could hear shouting. Ty's voice mixed with someone else. She hurt for Ty being treated like that. It wasn't right he was just like everyone else. She reached the barn partly out of breath from running. "Ty!" When she came around the corner she seen him yelling and pointing at a man. He had attracted a few spectators. "Ty!"  
"This is ridiculous!" Ty shouted getting angrier.  
"Let me through." Amy's voice cutting through the crowd and not caring who she elbowed out of the way. "Ty!" He finally stopped screaming and looked in her direction. Ty mouthed he was sorry but Amy shook her head. She only then realized her anger might have came across as being for him but it wasn't. It was at these ridiculous people. "Don't you have anything better to do?" She shouted at the few people who were staring. "Go!"  
"I'm sorry." Ty whispered touching her back.  
"There's nothing to be sorry for." She said now facing Ty seeing the look of hurt and anger he had in his eyes. "This is crazy. There shouldn't be a rule that excludes people from being here. Or having certain jobs." She said at the two officials that were still standing in front of Ty.  
"We are just asking him to leave the stable."  
"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Amy shouted again. Ty grabbed her hand.  
"It's okay, Amy. I'll leave."  
"No! You shouldn't have to." She said pulling her hand away from his. And turning her back to him. "He is my trainer. Mine! That's my horse. And he is a valuable part of this team."  
"I'm sorry miss, but it doesn't work that way. We here at Ridgemount Stables don't allow criminals to be around the horses." The man's attitude wasn't helping Amy's anger. Did he not see how wrong their thinking was?  
"He's not a criminal." Amy and Ty turned to see Tim standing there his arms crossed looking just as mad. Amy couldn't even hid her smile. "This place is full of real criminals." The official looked surprised. "Do you know how many gamblers come to these events? Even the best races in the country. You gonna stop them from coming too? They are your big money makers." Ty let out a chuckle at the officials looks of shock as Tim put them in their place.  
"Well...the rules only apply to stable hands." He hesitated almost afraid of what Tim was going to fire back at him.  
"That's fine. He can't be here then we aren't racing."  
Amy and Ty both shot each other a look before looking back at Tim. "Tim?" Ty questioned. "It's okay, if that's their stupid rules I'll go back to the hotel."  
Ty had started to step away from Storm's stall. "No! He goes we all go." He turned back surprised. Who the heck was the man defending him? It surely wasn't Tim. But he caught the way Amy looked. Her eyes bloodshot like she had been crying. The look of disappointment. It was funny how he hadn't noticed it before. Amy and Tim seemed to be talking silently though the look they gave each other.  
"We aren't asking you all to leave." The official said hastily.  
"I wouldn't want to race anywhere that is known for discrimination." Amy folded her arms and walked past the man toward Ty. The man in pure shock. Tim had to laugh.  
"I'll be coming back to get the horse out of here before you find any other stupid rule in that damn book of yours." He shut the stall door and walked around the man as he stood their speechless.

Amy had to walk fast to catch up to Ty. His pace angry and ashamed. "I'll meet you at the hotel." Tim said quietly as he walked the other direction. Amy nodded.  
"Ty. Please?" She said finally reaching him. She slipped her hand in his gaining his attention. "Ty." When he turned to face her she seen the broken man she saw the first time she met him. Broken hidden by anger. She squeezed his hand and smiled. Trying to do anything to break the feelings he was fighting. "I don't care what they say."  
"You should, Amy." Ty said frustrated. Pulling away from her hand to pace the other way  
"Why?" She stood firm arms crossed.  
"This race was important to you. It was your first of the racing season. Without this time..."  
"Do you think I care about that?"  
"Your dad does."  
"Does he? He just stood up for you in there. And if you think this is more important then you. Then maybe you don't know me like I thought you did."  
"Come on, Amy." Ty stepped forward reaching for her but she shock her head.  
"You realize this is gonna follow us everywhere. There's no escaping it. Today I'm just the criminal stable hand. Tomorrow I'm your con boyfriend."  
"That how you see it? Cause that couldn't be further from the truth."  
"I ruined everything." He sighed.  
"Don't go back to that guy you were a few months ago. I thought we were past that."  
Ty shrugged. "It's who I am even if I'm not."  
"How many times am I gonna have to tell you I don't care what other people think?" This time she let Ty grab her hand as she shot him a small smile.  
"You really don't care?"  
"No. Why would I?"  
"Cause that's permanent. Amy, that's gonna put limits on everything we do."  
"The only person limiting you is you."  
Ty nodded as he watched Amy. Every part of him was screaming she was lying. That he'd never be good enough for her but one look into her eyes that feeling vanished. He smiled at her as he nodded letting her words sink in. "I love you, Ty."  
"I love you too." He pulled Amy into a hug. She wrapped her arms tight around him holding the back of his tshirt.

"Hey. Tim, look..." Ty started as he came into the hotel room to see Tim packing his suitcase.  
"Forget it." He said never looking up.  
"Dad!" Amy said hurt. Ty squeezed her hand as if to let it go.  
"No, I meant forget them. They wanna be jerks let them." He said standing up to face them.  
"Really?" Amy asked. "You're not mad?"  
"I'm a bit disappointed. But honestly I don't think you were ready for this race anyway. We'll get a better time with more practice." He grabbed another shirt off the bed and holded it.  
Amy and Ty exchanged glances. "Tim, I really am sorry."  
"It's okay. Really."  
"Are we going home?" Amy asked going over to her dad.  
"No. But we are leaving this hotel." He smiled at the couple. "I'll even spring for 2 beds."  
Ty laughed. "Where we going then?"  
"We have the whole weekend in Montana so let's do some sight seeing. Take in a rodeo. I don't care. What do you guys wanna do?"  
"I don't know what to say." Amy said looking at her suspicious. "Are you running a fever?" She joked putting her hand up to his forehead.  
Ty laughed harder then he should have before going to grab his suitcase from by the door.  
"I'm trying to be understanding." Tim said.  
"Well, I think you're overdoing it just a little." She held up her fingers in a pinched position.  
"Don't ruin it." Ty said giving her a look. "I finally feel like you except our relationship."  
"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Tim said closing his suitcase. Ty gave Amy a playful shove.


	42. Chapter 42

"Hey, Dad. Can we talk?" Amy said as Tim went to get out of the truck to fill up the gas.  
"Yeah, about what sweetheart?"  
Amy glanced back at the truck stop store to make sure Ty was still inside. "You've been, well over friendly since the stable and I wondering why."  
"Friendly? What are you talking about?"  
"Dad! I get that this is awkward. But maybe you're over doing it a bit."  
"Sweetie, that couldn't be farther from the truth." Tim shut the truck door.  
Amy sighed. "Great talk."  
The truck door opened again. This time it was Ty. "You're dad just gave me a thumbs up."  
"He's clearly drunk."  
"What?" Ty said shocked as he turned to watch Tim.  
"I'm kidding. He's not a happy drunk." She turned in her seat.  
"Milk dudes for you." He said handing her the bag of candy.  
"Can I have a sour worm?" She asked like a little kid. Ty chuckled.  
"Sure." He held the bag out to her.  
"Where do you think my dad's taking us?" She asked her face scrunching up as the sour hit her tongue.  
"Who knows." He answered barely able to keep a straight face.  
"I was hoping for some alone time."  
"Me too." Ty leaned forward and kissed her.

Amy yawned as she left the hotel dragging her bags behind her. How she was so tired from doing nothing was beyond her. An awkward dinner last night and sleeping next to her dad in the world's smallest double bed didn't help. The fresh Montana air brought a slight chill for the summer morning. Ty yawned from begins her as he stretched his neck. Both almost looking hungover as they made their way to the truck. Tim sipped his coffee as he climbed behind the wheel. "Let's get a move on I wanna make a out stop before we head out." He shouted.  
Amy and Ty exchanged glances. "How on earth is he so awake?" Ty groaned.  
"Dad? Why'd you get us up so early?" Ty grabbed her suitcase from her and placed in the backseat.  
"I told you I have a pit stop." Both teens sighed.  
The truck coming to a stop suddenly startled Amy as her head sprung up. She must have fallen asleep. "We've here."  
She rubbed her neck as she looked around to see where here was. "What are we doing here?" Ty asked from the front seat.  
"I thought you two could use some alone time. I imagine that was half the reason for you coming." Tim looked over at Ty. "Amy, you can use Storm. I think he might benefit from a trail ride."  
"This is amazing. Thanks, Dad." She jumped out of the truck looking around. She didn't waste anytime in getting Storm out of the trailer. "Hurry, Ty."  
He laughed at her eagerness. "I'm coming."  
"We have to be on the road by lunch." Tim said checking his watch.  
Ty rushed up to catch up to Amy. He grabbed her hand.  
"This is incredible." She said as they walked slowly along the trail.  
"Your right something has gotten into your dad."  
Amy laughed. "He always has a motive." She looked over at Ty' smile. He looked so happy. "Let's not worry about him. We are finally alone."  
"Yes, we are."  
"Ty, are you happy?" She asked stopping her horse.  
"Yeah, why?" Ty asked.  
"Pull up." Amy said catching he was having trouble. She laughed at him.  
"It's harder then it looks." He said turning around to face her. Amy was still shaking her head.  
"Not that hard."  
"Well some of us weren't born on a horse."  
"How about you, riding a motorcycle?"  
"I had to learn."  
"Exactly. So start trying to practice."  
Ty scoffed. "Are you suggesting my motorcycle is easier?"  
"No, but it takes practice. And you're not trying hard enough."  
"When was the last time I fell off?" He folded his arms.  
"That's not the point. You still gonna know how to stop or was your intention to ride back to Heartland?"  
"Admit it, you like it. Me being all goofy."  
"I'm starting to think you like me teaching you?" She giggled.  
"If it means spending time with you." Both smiled before grabbing hands again as they continued their ride.

Tim's truck pulled to the yard. "Hey, their back." Jack shouted from the kitchen window.  
"I can only imagine how it went. Amy's gonna be in a bad mood." Lisa said.  
"I'm afraid of that." He watched as Amy got out of the truck her composer not giving anything away. Tim hopped out his sunglasses hiding his eyes as he went to the back of the trailer. "They didn't leave Ty in Montana so that's great." He laughed.  
"You worry too much. This isn't your issues. Amy and Tim need to work through this on their own."  
He watched as Storm was unloaded and Ty went into the barn. Him and Amy not making any eye contact. Tim gave Amy a hug before going back to the truck and driving away.  
"Well, that's doesn't look promising." Lisa commented.  
"What happened to it being their business?" He looked over his shoulder at her.  
"Their coming." She shouted before adjusting her jacket and walking away. Jack did the same trying to appear casual.  
"Grandpa!" Amy said throwing her bag down and hugging him.  
"How'd you do?"  
"We never got to race." She said honestly. Ty picked up her suitcase and shot Jack a look. Both walked to Amy's room.  
Jack looked at Lisa confused. "What?"


	43. Chapter 43

Tim didn't waste anytime as he barreled into the house startling Jack at the stove. "You ever heard of knocking?" He asked annoyed.  
"Yeah. But I'm family." He said shrugging it off. Jack let out a sigh before turning his attention back to dinner. "Where's Ty?"  
"I don't keep tabs on his, Tim. He's free to do whatever he wants."  
Tim didn't like the answer. "Excuse me? He has no rules? He's on probation or something?"  
Jack faced Tim. "Actually, no. He's not. And yeah, he's free to do what he wants. He's 21, Tim."  
"I hope these rules don't apply to my daughter."  
"Well you lost that right the minute you walked out."  
"Hey, Jack." Ty said as he came from somewhere else in the house. Tim looking embarrassed.  
"So, I was thinking of doing a last minute fishing trip with Shane but Miranda said he can't. So I was thinking maybe we could go. I mean I've got my gear all ready."  
"I appreciate the offer but I don't think you and me in tent all weekend is such a good idea. Besides Lisa and I have plans." Jack said hopeful to get out of it.  
"Actually Jack, I was asking Ty."  
"What?!" Both men shouted shocked. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh, thanks Tim. That's...I don't know what to say." Ty stammered.  
Jack looked back and forth between his ex son-in-law and his granddaughter's boyfriend. Tim's expression and fake smile, only he would know about, gave it all away.  
"Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?" Amy said joining the men in the kitchen.  
"Your dad invited me to go fishing." Ty said pulling Amy closer to him. Who just nodded awkwardly.  
"Why the sudden interest?" Jack questioned. Tim looking away when he caught his glance.  
"No reason. I just thought it might be nice to spend some time together."  
Amy looked up at Ty who seemed to be struggling to find his voice. "Actually Dad, Ty and I had plans this weekend. We were gonna go into Calgary and see a movie."  
Jack had had enough and it seemed so did Amy. Her dad's eagerness uncharacteristic. It screamed odd. "Dad, can we talk?" She said firmly pulling away from Ty and heading further into the house.  
Tim hesitated before following his daughter.  
"Ty, meet me on the porch." Jack's voice matching Amy's.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Amy said as she shut her bedroom door glaring at her dad. He was caught off by her tone and her swearing. "First it was the trip to Montana. Your over friendliness the other day. And now you're inviting him camping?"  
"It's not what it looks like."  
"What does it look like?!" Amy screamed.  
"Sweetie, I'm just trying to get to know him."  
"Why?" Amy had her hands on her hips.  
"I..." He was suddenly speechless.  
"Why are you trying to steal my boyfriend?"  
"I'm not. It's just if he matters that much to you I thought I should give him a second chance. That's all."  
"Why?" Amy was still mad. "You didn't even take this much of an interest in Caleb. And I was marrying him."  
"I already knew Caleb. He was on the circuit."  
"No! He was a bronc rider like you. Ty comes from a whole different background. And you hate that."  
Tim sat on Amy's bed. "I don't hate it."  
"Dad, why are you doing this?" She was calmer.  
Tim let out a sigh as he ran his hands over his face.

"Okay, what's going on? And what happened in Montana?" Jack said as he handed Ty a cup of coffee. Jack drinking his as he sat on the other side of Ty.  
"I don't know. Tim's just really clingy. And Montana..I got kicked out of the stable."  
"What? Why?"  
"For having a record." Ty almost whispers.  
Jack ran a hand through his hair. "So Tim blew up and now he's trying to make it up to you for Amy's sake?"  
"No. He defended me."  
"What?" This shocked Jack more.  
"I don't get it either. He just said if I wasn't welcome then Amy wasn't racing."  
"I don't understand." Jack said speechless himself. "Why would Tim do that?"  
"I don't know. Amy and I have been trying to figure it out all week. It doesn't add up. And now out of nowhere he wants to bond." Jack nodded. "I don't know if I should be alarmed or relieved. He hated me when I first got here."

"Dad, it can't be that bad?" Amy sat next to him on the bed.  
He finally looked up at her. "I don't want you to resent me."  
Amy wrinkled her nose not understanding. "I would never resent you."  
"I don't want things to end up like they did for your sister. She pushed me away. And... I'm sorry."  
"Dad, I'm not Lou."  
"No but your so headstrong and determined. When you get an idea in your head." He stopped to laugh. "Honey, I don't know anything about Ty. And what I do know I don't like about him. Just the same as I felt toward Peter. I didn't want to drive you away. So I started trying to be supportive."  
"I know that whatever guy I pick you'll never be completely happy. And I know you worry but I trust Ty. You only see the bad stuff. Like the jail time and fighting. But he's really sweet and caring. And comes from a rough home. He and his mom were treated like crap. Which is why I know he'd never hurt me. I just need you to trust my judgement. I love, Ty."  
Tim shook his head a smile on his face. Amy giggled. "I kinda overdid it just a little."  
"You think? You were gonna go camping with him for 2 days, alone."  
Tim pulled Amy into a hug. "I do worry. But it's cause I want what's best for you."

"Hey." Ty said as he flopped down on Amy's bed later that night.  
Amy smiled at him from her spot at the desk. "At least we finally figured out what was up with my dad."  
"Your telling me. I was beginning to think he was taking me to the middle of nowhere." He laughed unable to finish his sentence.  
"He'd never do that." Amy said getting up and sitting next to Ty on the bed.  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
"Ty!" Amy swatted him. "It's an improvement he was trying."  
Ty grabbed her hand. "That's true."  
"What is it?" She said catching his look.  
"Nothing." He went to stand but Amy stopped him. "I just...what would you have done? If he didn't approve."  
Amy sighed as she thought. "Nothing. You are just as important to me as him. So either he gets on board or I push him away."  
"Amy, you can't do that."  
"Why not? Lou did..."  
"Exactly. She had to give everything up for Peter. You'd do that for me?" Ty was surprised.  
"Yes. A million times. I'd always make that decision." She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Ty couldn't help but smile.


	44. Chapter 44

"Okay, so I've left some food in the freezer for dinner. Try to keep the house clean." Lisa said as she put her scarf around her neck. She kissed Amy's cheek.  
"We'll be fine."  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Jack said as he came into the kitchen with his suitcase in his hand.  
"You've left me alone hundreds of times."  
"Key word is alone." Jack smiled knowingly. "Please be careful. No riding where you don't know it's safe. And no motorcycle while we're away. You can use my truck. Keys are hanging on the hook."  
"Thanks, Grandpa. We'll be careful." She smiled.  
"It's not you I'm worried about." The girls chuckled.  
"Am I forgetting anything?" Lisa said looking around the kitchen.  
"It's only for the weekend." He answered.  
"I meant for Amy and Ty. Want to make sure they have everything." She answered irritated knowing he meant her luggage.  
"There's enough food for us to be away for a week." Jack laughed.  
"Have a good weekend." Amy pulled Jack in a hug.  
"Be good." He kissed the side of her head. "Love you."  
Amy smiled as Jack and Lisa went out the back door Jack juggling the bags. She shook her head. She waved from the window watching them go down the driveway. After they were gone she looked around the kitchen. The house was so quiet. She decided to head outside for a bit to get some things done before Ty came home from school.

Amy laughed as Ty carried her around the yard piggy back style. She felt the happiest she'd been her whole life. Every once in awhile she got a glimpse of Ty's smile. His dimples making her fall more in love with him. He finally set her down on the fence. "I'm so happy." She said bringing her hands up to his face.  
Ty leaned into her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm so in love with you right now."  
Amy's smile growing. "Only right now?" She joked.  
"No. Always." He leaned in and kissed her. It was long and forceful his tongue finding it's way into her mouth. It surprised her as she gave in to him. As they broke apart she bit his bottom lip. "Do you ever wonder how we got here?" Ty said inches from Amy's face.  
"Kinda." Her smile fading slightly. "It's hard to believe at one point I thought I'd never see you again. And that Caleb could ever replace you."  
Ty tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry about all that. But I'm so happy too." Amy's smile coming back to her face as she nodded. "I have an idea."  
"Really?"  
"You trust me, right?" Amy jumped off the fence into Ty's arms as he swung her around. Them heading back toward the barn. Him handing her his helmet. She bit her lip before glancing back at Jack's truck parked by the house. She hesitated for a second before taking it from him. He smiled back at her as he hopped on the bike. Amy pulled her hair into a pony before jumping on his bike not a care in the world.

Amy was alone again as she walked the horses to the back pasture. Last night her and Ty had went to movies and had ice cream at midnight at some shop Ty had found. He told her about his days away from Heartland. And she was getting to know him on a whole new level. She talked about what he'd missed while he was gone. Neither feeling that same pressure to shield the other from their world. It was in the past. She'd never spend so much time with Ty. Not even before he left. They both seemed so much on the same page. Ty wasn't much of a morning person so Amy didn't bother to wake him. She'd made herself breakfast and took Spartan for a ride before coming back to do the last of the chores. It'd be noon before Ty was awake. But she liked it. The cold crisp air as she rode clearing her head. As she put the last horse out her cell phone rang startling the horse as he ran off to join the others. She smiled expecting it to be Ty wondering where she was but instead it was Lou. "Hey, Lou." She said trying to sound happy.  
"How are things?" She asked getting to the point.  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine, Lou."  
Lou sighed on the other end of the phone. "Granpa wanted me to check up on you. And Ty." She said being honest.  
"I figured. But really we are good. No need to worry. I've been alone..."  
"Hundreds of times before. I know." Lou finished for her.  
"It's true." She said as she latched the gate before turning to look out at Heartland. The house and barn far in the distance.  
"Heard about Dad. Way to be gutsy." She said trying not to laugh.  
"You know him. Not much you can do. At least he's kinda okay with me dating Ty."  
"He's not okay with anything." She said shaking her head. "Dads never gonna change."  
Amy nodded. "How's the baby?" She said excited.  
"Good." Lou put her hand on her stomach. "It's getting close now. You're still coming to stay for a bit, right? I'm kinda freaking out and could use my little sister."  
Amy smiled. "Of course. I missed it the first time. I'm not missing this one." She said proudly.  
"Okay, well I have to get Jackson down for a nap. Call me if you need anything."  
"I don't need to be babysat."  
"Still. I'm here."  
"Bye, Lou. Love you." She heard the click and shoved the phone back in her pocket. She watched the horses play in the field until she lost track of time. She darted back toward the house running through the tall grass.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Warning: Mature Content_**

A long slow kiss that found her hands gravitating into his hair as the kiss intensified. Unlike their almost first time Amy was the one to push Ty backwards onto the bed. She caught his slight smile as they continued to kiss. She let Ty make the next move. He ran his hands down her back slowly giving her goosebumps. He broke the kiss as he rolled over with her. Sitting up he pulled his tshirt over his head. Amy trailed her hands up his toned abs every inch of her wanting him. She lifted her arms letting Ty slip her shirt off. He planted kisses up her stomach lingering at her breasts. Amy felt the goosebumps again as Ty's unshaven facial hair tickled her neck as he sucked it. Her hands now finding his hair as she tugged at it. Before reaching her lips Ty pulled away again but only to undo his belt. Amy stopped him. "You sure?" He whispered watching her blonde hair shine from the moonlight through the window. She nodded. And undid his belt the rest of the way pulling it off and throwing it among the pile of their other clothes.

Amy woke up the next morning slightly confused as to why she could smell hay. Opening her eyes the room was darker then hers usually is. She reached to rub the sleep from her eyes found her arm was pinned down. Turning her head she seen Ty laying next to her holding her arm as he curled up with it sleeping like a baby. The events of last night flooding back and bring a smile. She hadn't intended on sleeping out in the barn but guessed they felt asleep. Being in Ty's arms like this felt good. She was proud of her relationship with Ty. And didn't for one second regret how far they took things. She turned slightly trying not to wake him as she watched him sleep. There he lay half naked touching her body. His body heat made her blush. Feeling scandalous all of a sudden. Like he'd brought out this bad girl side of her she didn't even know she had. Ty's green eyes fluttered open. He smiled sleepily as he pulled her into his chest. Amy wasn't sure if he was fully awake or not but she didn't resist. Ty kissed her forehead as he fell back asleep Amy wrapped in his arms. She closed her eyes basking in the moment and safety he brought her.

A few hours later she found herself wearing Ty's shirt as she flipped a pancake in the pan on the stove as Ty set the table. She couldn't have been more thankful that everyone was away this weekend. She smiled over at Ty catching him staring at her. They had sure endured their share of ups and downs. But both were feeling more at ease. Ty had been working on his drinking habits. And she had been trying less to worry about what others expected of her, especially her dad. She couldn't live in fear that if she did the wrong thing she'd be punished like Lou. And Ty was learning that his past meant nothing. And he didn't have to worry about trying to be something he wasn't. There was no need to impress her.  
"That smells amazing." He said coming up behind Amy his arms wrapping around her. He placed a kiss to her neck.  
"Ty..." Amy started not wanting to be distracted.  
"What?" He gushed playfully.  
"This is all so surreal."  
"What is?"  
Amy turned. "Us. Last night. Right now. I mean never in a million years would I think I'd be standing in my underwear wearing someone else tshirt in the kitchen."  
Ty's smile widened. "I know what you mean. Jack said any part part of me that crossed that line would be removed. He'd have me half way to Montana by now." He laughed nervously at the thought.  
Amy giggled. "Well he'll have to get through me first." She reached up draping her arms on Ty's neck. Standing on her tippy toes she kissed Ty.  
"I think my tshirt looks better on you then it does me."  
"Okay okay, Mr Borden. Let's eat breakfast."  
Ty grabbed Amy's hand and lead her to the dining table. If he was being honest he felt like he was dreaming. It still amazed him that a girl like Amy would even be interested in him. But there was she eating his half burnt bacon a large smile on her face he knew he out there. Last night hasn't really been planned. But he was so happy it did. He quickly looked away as Amy caught him staring. But he couldn't stop. She looked positively glowing.


	46. Chapter 46

It'd be a few days since their little moment. And she wasn't sure how anyone hadn't caught on. She couldn't stop smiling. She'd know since the car accident months ago that she loved Ty. And now she knew she wanted no one else but Ty. He had felt the same opening up in ways she haven't expected. He let her in fully that weekend. Every regret, every choice, none of it a mystery anymore. And she couldn't be happier. They'd finally got to where they were 4 years ago with that innocent kiss in the barn. She was lost in her thoughts as she wrote some new notes in a journal she got from Ty for no reason other then he seen it a store in Calgary while out with friends. Her phone ringing caused her to jump. She glanced over at it seeing Peter's name on the screen. She picked it up. "Hey, Peter."  
"Amy! It's Lou, she's been having contractions since last night." He said in a panicked tone making her laugh. He sounded like a new father not an experienced one.  
"That's great. How's Lou?"  
"She's fine." He said his voice sounded so far away.  
"Peter, you've done this before. It's gonna be fine."  
"Okay. So you're on the next plane?" He asked still worried.  
"Yes. I got a bag packed." She said folding her journal and grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair. Holding both she hurried toward the house. "I'll call you when I land." She said disconnecting on him. Amy had the phone back up to her ear as she came running into the house startling Lisa who was doing some book work of her own at the dining room table. "Dad! When you get this message give me a call back."  
"What's the matter?" Lisa asked concerned.  
"Lou's in labor." Amy never stopped to say anymore. She was already in her bedroom searching her closet for her suitcase.  
"Honey, do you have a way there?" Lisa asked from the doorway.  
"Peter put a ticket on hold last month. I just need a ride to the airport." She explained as she threw a few other things into her bag from her spot on the floor.  
"I'll get my coat. Meet me out front." Lisa said without arguing the girl. This plan had been in place for 2 months just in case she went early. But the fact that this was finally happening was overwhelming both.  
"Oh, I have to call Ty." She said panicked standing up to find Lisa had already left. Pulling out her phone again she dialed Ty's number. "Hey, Lou's having the baby." A smile spread across her face.  
"I'll be right there. Just let me grab a few things." He said and Amy could hear the drawers banging.  
"Why?" She asked grabbing her own suitcase and heading toward the living room.  
"I asked you last week. Did you forget?"  
"I've had other things on my mind." She could only imagine Ty's grin on the other end of the phone.  
"That's still okay, isn't it?" He asked.  
"Of course. I'll meet you at Lisa's car."

"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Jack asked greeting Lisa with a kiss.  
"Lou's in labor." She smiled.  
"Really? That's great."  
"Amy is on her way to Vancouver. She's gonna call when they land."  
"They?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Ty went with Amy." Lisa grabbed her purse and headed for their bedroom.  
"That means I'll have to go with Tim." He sighed like a child.  
Lisa chuckled. "Maybe, Amy tried him but there's no answer. And I tried and still nothing." She handed him her phone as she changed out of her coat.  
"That's a bit odd isn't it?"  
"It's Tim. Anything is possible." She walked around him and back into the living room.  
"I bet I have a hunch where he is." Jack sighed as he grabbed his jacket and keys.  
"Where you going?"  
"If I don't I'll never hear the end of it."

Amy and Ty walked hand in hand through the airport toward the entrance and into a waiting cab. Amy gave this driver Peter's apartment number. The drive was short and Ty was unusually quiet. "Thank you." She said stepping out and eyeing the large building. A doorman was retrieving the bags before Ty could.  
"Wow, this is...fancy." He said looking around at the equally fancy neighborhood.  
"Okay, so we'll leave our stuff and head to get Jackson." She said on the way to the correct floor. "Is something wrong?"  
"No." He said as they waited for the doorman to unlock the door.  
"Whoa!" Amy said blinking a few times as she took in the apartment.  
"What'd you say Peter did for a living?"  
"Business but I'm not sure."  
Ty turned around to see baby stuff littering the kitchen counter. And laundry on the couch. But other then that the house was stunning. "This is crazy."  
"I know right. You should see the guest room." She said as she came back from down the long hallway  
"I'm sure it matches everything else."  
"Are you sure your okay? You were kinda quiet."  
"Yeah, just nervous to babysit." He lied grabbing the door key off the side table. "We should get going?"

The ride to pick up Jackson wasn't much better. Ty just stared out the window. "Ty?" Amy asked quietly touching Ty's hand as they stepped onto the sidewalk.  
"It's kinda weird to be back here." He answered as if reading Amy's mind.  
"How so?"  
"I grew up here, Amy. This should be like Heartland to you. But...I don't come from this side of Vancouver. And when I came back here, after leaving you. I thought this was the answer. It's only a reminder of what I gave up."  
"I'm sorry it didn't work out. But we are together now. And Peter's rich. So of course they'd live in the best neighborhood. And you know my sister. It has to be the best."  
Ty laughed. Amy grabbed his hand and they walked inside to try to find the maternity ward and Peter.

Jack's truck came to a stop just near a clearing in the middle of nowhere. He'd have to walk from here. Sure enough Tim's truck was parked there too. After a half mile track he finally spotted Tim fishing near the edge of the creek. The rustling of the leaves causing him to turn his head slightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked irritated.  
"Who goes fishing when their daughter is due any day?" He asked hands on his hips as he walked closer. "Don't have fish anyway."  
"Wait, Lou's in labor?"  
"Well, yeah. I didn't come out here for small talk."  
Tim gathered up his gear and was following Jack. "Why didn't anyone try calling?"  
"Amy did even left you a few messages."  
Tim threw his stuff in the back of his truck before hopping in. "You get tickets?"  
"Lisa's working on it. I'll give her a call when we get back in cell range."


	47. Chapter 47

Amy walked down the hallway until Jackson's eyes met hers. His expression changed into a huge smile as he took off toward Amy. "Hey. There's my little man." She said kissing the side of his cheek. Her large smile matching his.  
"Thanks for doing this." Peter said standing in front of them now. He handed the baby bag to Ty. "If you need anything let me know."  
"We'll be fine." Ty said smiling at Amy as she held Jackson.  
"Wanna see Lou before you head back to the apartment?" Peter asked his voice frantic.  
Amy nodded. "Can you take him for a minute?" She handed Jackson to Ty who looked terrified. Amy held in her giggle. "I'll be right back."  
Ty held Jackson awkwardly as he watched in horror as Amy and Peter disappeared around the corner and into a room. He glanced down at the toddler and forced a smile.

"Amy." Lou said happily and through gritted teeth.  
"Hey, how you doing?" She asked coming toward the bed and giving her a hug.  
"Okay. This one is taking a lot longer then Jackson did." She said pointing at her stomach.  
Amy looked back at Peter before smiling at Lou. "You're doing great. And Ty and I have everything covered with Jackson. So don't worry."  
"Ty's here?" She asked as another pain hit her.  
"Yeah, Lou. And Dad and Grandpa are flying down as soon as they can." Amy scrunched up her face as Lou squeezed her hand tight. She kissed Lou on the cheek as she pulled her hand away. "See you in a few hours." She said trying to sound hopefully. But knowing by the way the contractions were going it could be hours. Peter smiled nervously at her.  
"This is the last baby we have! Do you understand me?" Lou shouted as another contraction hit. Amy ducked out of the room trying not to be seen.  
"Hey." Ty said behind Amy causing her to jump.  
"Holy cray! Don't do that." She shouted swatting him. Jackson laughed.  
"Here, I'm not a baby person." Amy took Jackson from him. "How are things in there?"  
"How do you think?"  
"Good point." Ty switched the baby bag to his other shoulder. "So Peter's car is in the parking lot?"  
"Yeah, he said we should be able to find it."  
"Why are we taking his car? We don't even know the way home." Ty said as they walked outside.  
"Jackson's car seat, that's why. And he has GPS."  
"Why did we agree to this? I mean neither of us know anything about babies."  
"How hard can it be?" Amy said but knew she'd regret that.

Amy was in the kitchen trying to make lunch for Jackson but was having a hard time since she couldn't find where anything was on top of the fact that the fridge didn't have anything kid friendly. "Ty?" Amy shouted. "Do you think he'll eat pasta salad?"  
"What?" Ty shouted back from somewhere else in the large apartment.  
Amy sighed as she kept looking through the fridge. "There's nothing in here."  
"How about grilled cheese?" He shouted.  
"Sure, you think he'll eat pepper jack or havarti?"  
Ty came into the kitchen. "Why can't you use normal cheese?" He suggested as if Amy hadn't even thought about it.  
"Sure, you got some?" She sighed frustrated slamming the fridge closed.  
Ty let out a small laugh before going up to her and wrapping her in his arms. "This is gonna be easy." He mocked.  
Amy cracked a smile. "It would be if Lou had normal food." She cuddled deeper into Ty's arms.  
"There has to be something. Peanut butter and jelly?"  
Amy pulled away from him. "Sure. On brown, sour dough or bagels?" She said opening the cabinet door.  
"Okay, we can work with bagels." He said grabbing it out. Amy's phone ringing interrupted them.  
Amy ran around the other side of the counter trying to find it before it woke Jackson from his nap. She looked through their pile of jackets she left on the back of a chair near the living room. Finding nothing she stood up looking back at Ty who was looking through the cupboards not even paying attention. "Is it in my suitcase?" She asked him. "Nevermind." She sighed as she seen it on the couch. She hit accept. "Hey, Dad."  
"Hey, honey." He said from the other end of the phone.  
"What's up?"  
"Well, there's a huge thunderstorm here. There could be hail and everything. All flights are delayed." He sighed as he glanced over at Jack who was driving.  
"For how long?"  
"At least a few hours." Amy sighed and looked back at Ty watching him try to find something. "We're headed back to the ranch. No sense in camping at the airport. We'll keep you in the loop."  
"Okay, Dad. It's not like you have a choice."  
"How are things there?" He asked as Jack turned into the Heartland driveway.  
"Okay. Ty and I are trying to make Jackson lunch." She wrinkled her nose as she watched Ty smell the jar of peanut butter.  
"Have you seen Lou?" Jack asked from the drivers seat.  
"Yeah, Grandpa. She's doing fine, I guess." Amy answered Tim holding the phone out to Jack.  
"Is there anyway you can spend a few hours with her. Help out, maybe? If you can."  
"Uh...well, Peter tasked us with babysitting. And honestly I don't think it's a good idea to leave Jackson alone with Ty." She whispered turning her back to the kitchen.  
"No! Don't leave him alone with my grandson." Tim shouted.  
"I just said I wasn't." Amy answered annoyed. "It's not like either of you were gonna help deliver anyway." She pointed out.  
"True, but I hate not being there." Tim said.  
"There's not much we can do Tim unless we drive ourselves. And we'll never get there by then anyway."  
"If you two are gonna talk to each other I'm gonna hang up and figure out what the heck Ty is doing to the sandwiches." She half laughs.  
"Okay, bye sweetheart."  
"Bye. Love you."  
"This doesn't look like peanut butter." Ty said holding out the jar. Amy laughed shaking her head.

"There you go, nice and easy." Peter said soothingly as he held Lou's hand and tries to get her through the contraction.  
"Ahh..." She let out a long sigh. "Why is this taking so long? What of something is wrong?"  
"Sweetheart, nothing is wrong." He rubbed Lou's shoulder trying to calm her down.  
"I can't do this." She said laying back against the pillow.  
"It's a little late for that. Honey, just breathe."  
"I am breathing, Peter. But it's not helping." She shouted.  
"I know. I know. You want me together a nurse?"  
"Ice chips. I want ice chips." She shouted again. Her annoyance evident.  
"Okay, I'll be right back." He said standing.  
"Mr and Mrs Morris. How's Mom doing?" A nurse asked greeting the couple.  
"Why is the baby taking so long?" Lou shouted.  
The nurse checked the monitors. "Everything looks good. Would you like something for the pain?" She asked a big smile on her face.  
"She's been in labor since last night. Should we be worried?" Peter asked.  
The nurse turned to him. "Sometimes it takes a bit to get things moving. Let's see how far along you are." She pulled a chair up to Lou and lifted the blanket to examine her. "Looks like your half way."  
"Seriously! That's it?" Lou let out a yell as another contraction hit.  
"Contractions are getting closer together. That's a good sign, Mrs Morris. I think we'll be ready to deliver by this afternoon. Just keep practicing your relaxation techniques. I'll be back in a few hours." She said to Peter pushing the chair out of the way before leaving.

Amy pushed the baby stroller along the grocery store aisle. Ty grabbed a box of cereal off the shelve. "This was a good idea." He said as Amy laughed.  
"Why the cereal ? We came to buy bread."  
"And normal peanut butter, milk and cheese." He finished.  
"Didn't hear cereal."  
"It's Peter's money and I wanted something that isn't bran." He turned up his nose.  
Amy shook her head. "Uncle Ty is silly." She cooed at Jackson as he played with a small toy.  
"I'm a purest."  
"That cereal is for kids. There's a cartoon bear on it."  
Ty shook his head as he grabbed a jar of peanut butter and grape jelly. "That's everything." He said juggling the items refusing to get a cart.  
They turned the corner and headed for the checkout line. Amy turned to see Ty had stopped following her. She followed his gaze to see he was watching a blonde women in her 40's. "Ty?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Wanted some cookies." He said grabbing them as if that's what he was looking at.  
Amy didn't question it. "This line okay?"  
"Yeah." He didn't even look at Amy. He was back looking at the women.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah. Fine. Let's just get back home. We shouldn't have went out without Lou's permission." His voice was all panicky.  
Amy smiled at the cashier. "Hello."  
Ty shoved by her to give the lady the money before hastily grabbing the grocery bag. Amy shot the women an apologetic smile. She looked back just in time to witness Ty slamming into the women from earlier. "Ty?" Both her and women said at the same time.


	48. Chapter 48

**Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? Originally the idea was for Jackson to be if Lou really had been pregnant in Eye of The Wolf (season 3) and this baby would be Katie. But now I'm not to sure I want to follow the show that closely.**

"Ty?" Amy said again. The man behind her was trying to get to pay for his groceries and she was in his way.  
Ty on the other hand had froze. He stared at the women with such an odd expression. The stroller bumping him finally snapped him out of it as he glanced back at Amy. As if on cue he started acting all panicky again. He reached behind him to grab the handle of the stroller and helped Amy guide it out of the store.  
"Ty, please?" The women shouted. Amy turned around at the sound of her voice, broken and hurt. Ty was protecting Amy with the way he walked touching her and forcing her forward. When they reached the parking lot he finally stopped.  
"What the hell was that?" She said rarely swearing.  
Ty seemed to be fending off a panic attack. He was watching the entrance to the store and had tightened his grip on the stroller. "Ty? Who was that?"  
"My mother." He swallowed hard as Amy glanced back toward the store.

"Thanks, Peter. Keep us posted." Jack said as he set the phone down on the table.  
"So?" Tim pressed.  
"She's doing well but the baby isn't in any hurry." Jack said as Tim helped himself to a large sandwich he made earlier.  
"She's gotta be getting anxious." Lisa added placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"We'll wait for this storm and then get on the road." He said eying Tim. "Or in your case finish that sandwich. Can you not get mayo on the good tablecloth." He threw him a napkin. Tim wiped his face.  
"I'm betting the baby's another boy." Tim said.  
"Okay, well I'll up your bet. You do the chores for a week."  
"Okay, you're on." They shook hands. "But no way she's having girl."  
"Fine. You think what you want."  
Lisa shook her head. "I want no part of this."

"Miss?" The women shouted getting Amy's attention again. She turned slightly while looking back at Ty who had grabbed the baby stroller from her and started to walk away. Lily could tell her son was clearly aggravated. She hadn't seen him in almost 2 years. His hair was longer as his bangs fell in front of his eyes as he glanced back to see where Amy was. He had been in a bad way. Drinking and acting out. She feared the worst. However, the young man on the sidewalk didn't seem the same.  
"Yes." Amy said again as the women seemed lost in though watching Ty.  
"I didn't mean to startle him. And I'm sure this isn't exactly the way he wanted to bump into me. But I'm sorry."  
Amy smiled at Ty. "Ty's not the type to open up but I'm sure you know that."  
She nodded. "I'm Lily, Ty's mom." She said shaking Amy's hand.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you."  
"Amy, we have to go." Ty shouted from the other side of the parking lot. He pointed at Jackson.  
"I'm sorry but we have to get home." She said excusing herself.  
"Tell Ty I'm sorry." She shouted at Amy a few steps away from her. "And if he wants to talk I work here." She said sadly.  
Amy nodded before finishing the gap between her and Ty. Lily watched as Amy reached up to touch Ty's arm lovingly clearly trying to comfort him.

The walk back to the apartment had been quiet. Amy didn't want to push. She didn't really know anything about his mother from the time he had been away. She was aware of her behavior when Ty was a child. And her lack of standing up for herself and Ty had landed him in juvie. She couldn't help but take Ty's side in that. If she'd been a real parent half of the things Ty went through wouldn't have happened. But then she remembered they wouldn't have met each other. So in some way she was happy about it. She reached for Ty's hand smiling lovingly at him. He surprisingly returned it. They made their way into the apartment finally. Amy grabbed Jackson to get him cleaned up before setting back into the highchair. "Ready for some grilled cheese?" She said smiley at him.  
Ty had started fixing the sandwiches. "3 grilled cheeses coming up."  
"Ty? Do you want to talk?" Amy said leaning against the counter.  
"I'm good, Amy. I just want to get him fed before Lou calls again worried."  
Amy giggled. "She's gotta be the only person in labor to still be worried about everything else going on."  
"Yeah. She's kinda nutty." Ty smiled. "I don't wanna talk now but I promise we will, okay?"  
Amy nodded.

"We're almost there." Peter said encouraging her.  
"We?! We? I don't see you laying here." Lou snapped pulling hand away from him. Peter didn't quite understand why she was so angry this time around.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You said we were almost there 2 hours ago. I wanna go home."  
"Okay. That's impossible. That baby is coming whether we're ready or not."  
"I know."  
Lou nodded before reaching for another ice cube. "Why so stressed out anyway? You're an amazing mom."  
"There's just so much pressure. My dad especially."  
"There's no pressure. This is our baby not his. And he wants to make an effort." He paused. "We haven't decided on any names yet."  
"I like Nathan if it's a boy. And maybe Emma or Jade for a girl." She smiled.  
"Not Timothy?" Peter joked.  
"What about Walter?" She mocked using his middle name.  
"No." He turned up his nose. "I like Emma. And maybe Ryan."  
"I love that Jackson is going to have a sibling. Amy and I use to be so close."  
"Can you believe how far we've come?"  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
"No, not lately."  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She squeezed his hand.  
"I love you." He leaned down to kiss her.

The storm in Hudson didn't seem to be letting up and flights had been delayed again 2 hours. Amy could see the anger in the text her dad sent. Instead she pushed her phone back into her pocket and watch Ty pushing Jackson in a swing. The toddler was giggling. "Not too high." Amy shouted.  
"Higher." The three year old shouted making Ty laugh.  
"He knows what he wants."  
"He's his mothers son." Amy folded her arms. "You're getting the hang of this parenting thing." She got up and walked behind Ty putting her arms around him.  
"Slide." Jackson yelled.  
"Okay." Ty picked up Amy's nephew and put him on the gravel.  
"Stay where we can see you." Amy said leading Ty back to the bench as Jackson took off toward the slide.  
"I like the sound of that. Us." Ty smiled.  
"It seems so natural." She leaned her head on his shoulder.


	49. Chapter 49

Lou let out another yell as another contraction hit. She was finally ready to have the baby. She smiled at Peter as he grabbed her hand. "You got this." He said nodding.  
"Okay, mom. One more push." A doctor said warmly.  
Lou bit her bottom lip as she did her best to push. The baby finally ready.  
"Push!" Peter said.  
A loud cry filled the room. A tired Lou fell back against the pillow. Peter placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."  
"It's a girl." The nurse said smiling at the new parents. The baby wrapped in a blanket.  
"Oh Peter." She said smiling as the nurse handed her the baby. "She's beautiful."  
Peter kissed Lou again then the baby's head. "I love you."

Amy walked into the guest room setting her phone down on the dresser. "That was Grandpa. They are finally flying out."  
"That's great." Ty smiled.  
Amy crawled into bed beside him. "This is nice."  
"It is." He put his arm around Amy as she put her head on his shoulder.  
"Guess no more nights like this then?"  
Amy looked up at him and grinned. "Is that always on your mind?"  
"It was pretty special."  
"It was." She smiled back.  
"Look, about the store earlier..." He started clearly hard for him.  
"Don't worry about it. We're good. She me she was your mom."  
Ty nodded unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry."  
"She seems nice." Amy tilted her head to look at Ty.  
"She is until she starts drinking."  
"You and I both had a parent who was absent. There is nothing to be ashamed of."  
"I'm not. It was her problem. Not mine."  
"She made it your problem."  
"We made up when I moved back. It's not like I had anywhere else to go. It was fine. But you could tell she felt guilty for what happened. It only made her drink more. She was there but not you know? It made it easier to sneak out, act out and well that took it's toll." He sighed.  
Amy placed her hand on his cheek. "All the scars make you you. I wouldn't change that." She smiled as he ran his hand down her arm and onto her hip. Amy leaned in closer as she turned to face him. Ty held her gaze trying to see if she wanted him. He pulled Amy in for a kiss their lips crashing together. She sat up straggling Ty's leg as she sat on his lap. The movement causing him to hesitant slightly as they made out. A huge smile forming and breaking out into a giggle. Amy pushed away, her and Ty's face inches from each other. After an intense stare they were a mix of arms and legs as their make out section intensified.

Amy woke the next morning to Jackson yelling from the baby monitor. She yawned as she turned over. "Ty, he wants you." She said hoping Ty would get up. She was all warm and comfy. She reached her hand to his side of the bed. Surprised she opened her eyes again to see Ty wasn't in bed. Finding that weird she sat up slightly and yelled again. Ty never answered her. And Jackson just kept yelling. She kicked the blankets back and sighed. "What's the matter?"  
She said grabbing him from the crib. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "No."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yes." He shouted proudly. Amy shook her head.  
"You want oatmeal?"  
Jackson shook his head no.  
Amy walked into the kitchen and seen a note on the kitchen counter. Reaching for it she felt her heart ping with sadness. Feeling like she did that fall night over 4 years ago. She forced a smile at Jackson as she picked up the note.  
"Hey, Amy. There was something I had to do. I'll be back in an hour. Love you, Ty."  
Amy set the note back down taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and try to believe Ty.  
"Hungry." Jackson cooed bringing him to her attention.  
She set him in his high chair before searching for the oatmeal.

Ty swallowed hard and nervously as he pushed the grocery cart down the next aisle questioning why he was doing this. He almost ran the other way when he seen her stacking shelves. "Mom?" He asked quickly before his nerve went away.  
"Ty?" His mother was surprised. "I didn't think you'd come."  
"I wasn't going to." He said being honest. A women walked between them grabbing something and putting it in her cart.  
"Well I'm glad you did." Lily said. Her sons expression hard to read. "So your back in Vancouver?"  
"Not exactly." He answered flatly.  
Lily nodded. "Look I was gonna call but you changed your number."  
"Broke my phone six months ago, car accident." He said casually. "So where were you the other time?"  
"An accident?" She said still focused on that.  
"That's not the point."  
"Were you hurt?" She reached out to touch his face but Ty backed away.  
"Broken arm." He hissed.  
Lily nodded looking at the ground. "I know I'm not the best mother but..."  
"I needed you, Mom. And where were you? Drinking."  
"I'm clean now, Ty."  
"For how long?"  
"A few months." She said. "Please don't raise your voice at me. I helped."  
"Not enough."  
There was a long pause neither saying anything. A man asked where the peas where and Lily pointed the direction politely. "You seem to have things figured out now. I'm proud of you."  
She said smiling thinking about Amy and the baby she had.  
"I did that Mom. All on my own. It takes hard work."  
"I'm trying. I really am." She paused. "Was that your son?"  
"My what?" He said choking on nothing.  
"You sticking around doing the right thing."  
"That's my girlfriends nephew."  
"So she is your girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, and I worked hard to earn her trust. To prove to her I was worth loving. It's because of you I doubt that. That someone like her would even be with a guy like me." Ty said firmly.  
"I'm happy things are good for you. That's all I ever wanted. I'm sorry I couldn't provide that." She seemed genuinely sorry. "I'm happy you came."  
"I wasn't going too." He said pausing. Lily nodded sadly. "You look good Mom."  
"I am. Got myself a nice little apartment. Nothing like when you came to stay with me a few years ago."  
"And this job. That's great." Ty added.  
"It is. I know I could have been a better mother but you tried so hard to be all grown up...for me. And you never should have been put in that position."  
"Guess that's why I just snapped." He said hanging his head. "I'm sorry mom."  
"It's not your fault. It never was." She touched his chin. "The weight put on your shoulders was bond to bring you down eventually."She paused. "Please tell me you've been keeping out of trouble?"  
Ty let out a sigh. "I am now. But I made a few mistakes before finding Amy."  
Lily nodded understanding. "Why don't the two of you come by for dinner or something. I'd love to get know your girlfriend."  
"We're just in town for a few days."  
"Oh, okay. Yeah, I understand." She smiled. "I should get back to work."  
"Yeah." He nodded toward the grocery cart.


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks to Buffaloboy for the idea.**

Amy was playing with Jackson on the rug. Blocks all over the floor in the living room when Ty came through the door over an hour later. She turned her head at the sound of the door jumping up and rushing toward him. She wrapped her arms around him as if he was going to disappear. Fighting her emotions she let him go slapping his arm. "Don't ever do that again!" She shouted.  
Ty nodded clearly emotional as well. "I'm sorry." He mumbled pulling Amy back into the hug and held her just as tight. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
Amy pushed him away. "I love you." She said as Ty held her gaze. A small smile lighting up his face.  
"I love you too." He held her hand as he walked over to Jackson. "We really should get him dressed and head to met his new little sister."

The hallway soon became a mini family reunion as Amy and Ty came around the corner greeted by her dad and Jack. "Sweetheart." Tim said hugging her like it'd be years. "Sorry it took so long."  
"We had it figured out." She smiled back at Ty as he grabbed her hand in agreement.  
"Great." He said sarcastic watching their hands.  
"Amy." Jack said intervening and pushing Tim aside.  
"Hey, who's ready to meet the baby?" Peter said entering the hallway.  
"Yeah!" Jackson yelled from Tim's arms.  
Awes filled the room as everyone caught sight of Lou holding the few hour old baby in a pink blanket. A small hat on her head making her that much more cute.  
"Say hi to your little baby sister." Peter said as he took Jackson in his arms. The boy smiled at the baby.  
Jack elbowed Tim in the ribs and gave a knowing smile. He'd won the bet.  
"Can I hold her?" Amy answered timidity. She stepped out of Ty's hold on her shoulder. Ty watched as Amy's face grew wide in amazement. The small human wrapping her hand around one of Amy's fingers.  
Tim wiped his eyes as the emotions got to him. Jack let out a laugh.  
"Do you have a name?"  
"We're not completely sure yet but we leaning toward Emma."  
"Aww...it's perfect." Amy said smiling at her new niece.

The large apartment came to life as the Bartlett Fleming's came inside. Jack with takeout bags in each hand. Peter carrying Jackson as he figured Lou needed her rest and alone time. Amy and Ty walked in last behind Tim who had Jackson's baby bag. Before long Jackson was running and yelling around the house. Not getting his nap didn't seem to be affecting him at all. It made the family laugh. Peter and Ty were setting the table as they got ready to eat. Amy settled into her chair beside Ty. Her family had never really been conventional. After her dad abandoned them, they had moved in with Jack. Soon after Lou left for New York and eventually settled there after school. She remembered feeling so alone that is until Ty arrived. Things had slowly gotten better over time. Jack marrying Lisa. And her dad returning. Their family had grown from two to the 5 sitting around the table. Ty caught her smile and returned it. Grabbing her hand under the table and squeezing it.  
"So do anything interesting?" Jack piped up.  
Amy and Ty exchanged glances. "We took Jackson to the park."  
"The swing is his favourite."  
"Not anymore. He loves the slide." Ty said.  
"Is that so?" Peter said looking over at his son who seemed in a world all his own eating his noodles.

"I'm beat." Tim said as he walked into the guest room. His eyes following the mess of shoes and clothes. Amy swallowed hard as she noticed too. Ty's clothes were laying in a nearby chair. "Why does it look like the two of you have been sleeping together in here?" His voice loud.  
"Dad, Jackson's sleeping." Amy shhed.  
"You didn't answer my question." He turned to face her.  
"Of course not, Dad. Ty took the couch. But he can't get dressed in the middle of the living room."  
Tim considered her answer as he looked back at the mess. The bed was made. And Amy's clothes weren't near his so he settled on accepting it. "You don't mind sharing, do you?" He said flopping down on the bed jumping a bit to see how soft it was.  
"No, of course not."  
"Great." He smiled. Amy glanced out into the hallway just barely seeing Ty throwing a blanket over the couch. It was gonna be long night.

Ty reached for Amy's hand as they left the apartment. He seemed so determined. Amy found it kinda cute. "Ty? Where are we going?" She asked as she watched him look both ways before pulling her across the street. He didn't answer. Amy shook her head and smiled.  
Ty slowed and turned to face Amy. His expression hard to read. "I've never been one to talk about my past. But you are the first person I've been able to let see me for me. You are the only person, other then your family who has excepted it." Amy smiled widely. "I love you and I want to share everything with you."  
"Ty, I love you too."  
"My mom wants to met you. And I had decided yesterday that wasn't gonna happen. But seeing you with Emma and spending the last few days babysitting Jackson, I want to show you off."  
"Oh Ty." Amy beamed.  
"You hungry?" Ty asked.  
"Sure." Amy nodded tightening her grip on Ty's hand pride beaming from ear to ear on his face as they entered the diner. There in a small booth was his mom waiting patiently for them. She stood up to greet them the minute she seen Amy and Ty.  
"Hi, Mom."  
"Hi." She hugged Ty.  
Ty stepped aside and introduced Amy officially. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Amy." He kissed the side of her forehead smiling toward her.  
Lily had tears as she pulled Amy into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you." She held Amy a little longer then her son. Amy proudly returning the hug.  
"It's nice to meet you too." The three of them sat in the booth. After placing their order they got to know each other.  
"She's obsessed with horses." Ty said making Amy laugh. "It's a wonder she has time at all for me."  
"That's not true. I do have to sleep eventually." She joked.  
"That's amazing. So you train them?" Lily asked.  
"Sorta. I help their behavioral issues mostly."  
"She's amazing at it. I think that's what made me fall in love with her." He said to his mom who smiled.  
"I can see why. You're beautiful, throw a horse into the mix no one could resist."  
"You should see your son."  
"No, you ride?" She asked shocked.  
"I learned pretty early if you want to keep up with a horse crazy girl you gotta learn to ride."  
"He's only fallen off a couple times." Amy laughed.  
"It's so nice to see you so happy." Lily touched the top of her son's hand.  
"I am." Ty bumped Amy's shoulder.  
"Me too." She said grabbing his hand under the table.  
"Thank you for letting me meet Amy."  
"I'm happy Ty decided too."  
"Don't wait too long to return to Vancouver. We can catch up more. I miss you."  
Lily said as they finished their breakfast.  
"We'll be back. I don't think Amy can stay away from her new niece."  
"We really should be headed back before the others wake up and see we've disappeared." Amy said hugging Lily once more.


	51. Chapter 51

Amy bounced into the kitchen a smile beaming on her face. "That was Mr. Raybrook."  
"Mr Raybrook!" Ty shouted fakely. Amy slapped his arm.  
"Amy, that's great." Lisa said from the sink.  
"Who's Mr Raybrook?" Ty asked curious as to all the excitement.  
"Only one of the top owners of the best quarter horses." Lisa said.  
"Again still not getting it."  
"He wants me to work with one of his horses." Amy shirked as Lisa hugged her. Ty stood there confused.  
Jack came into the house a handful of freshly picked carrots in his hand looking just as confused as to what he walked into. "Girls, I'll never understand them." Ty said shrugging his shoulders before going outside.  
"What's all the excitement?" He asked setting the vegetables down on the table.  
"Mr Raybrock wants me work with one of his horses."  
"That's great, Amy." Jack beamed.  
"I'm gonna go get a stall ready." Amy said excited as she grabbed her hat and darted outside.

A few hours later Mr. Raybrock's son brought the horse. "I'll warn you he's a bit wild." He said as Amy greeted him.  
"Nothing I haven't handled before." She said opening the gate to the paddock.  
"I told my father he was a lost cause."  
Amy frowned at the comment. She believed every horse deserved a second chance. "What exactly did your dad have in mind?"  
"He's trying to sell him for breeding. But no one wants a horse with that temperament."  
Before she could answer Ty came up behind them. "This is our stable hand, Ty."  
"It's nice to meet you." He said shaking hands. "My father gave you two weeks." He said before turning and leaving the couple.  
"Jerk." Ty said under his breath.  
Amy watched as the horse fought him as he unload from the trailer. She glanced back at Ty who had a worried expressed on his face.

Jack leaned against the fence watching the horse run around the pen kicking at the dirt wanting out. "He's a bit wild alright." He said nodding at Ty's earlier comment.  
"He's way to much horse for Amy."  
"She's handled worse, Ty. And I'm warning you don't try to tell her how to do her job."  
"That's what I'm afraid of." He sighed. "I'm gonna have to get use to it ain't I?"  
"Afraid so." Jack chuckled patting Ty on the shoulder.  
"How's he settling in?" Amy asked leaning against the fence.  
"He's got quite the temperament. When did you say you had him till?"  
"Not long enough."  
"Let him settle a bit first, okay?" Jack said worriedly.  
"Okay, grandpa." She looked at Ty who's expression matched Jack's.  
"He's a lot of horse."  
"I have to at least try." She laced her arm around Ty. "Maybe you could help?"  
"I have school, Amy."

When Ty got home from school the next day Amy and Caleb were in the ring working with the horse. A slight bit of jealously hit him. He didn't know why. Amy was his. But a part of him probably always would be jealous. After all they had been engaged. And together for a while before he came back to Hudson. They had history he didn't. He waved as he pulled his motorcycle up to the fence. Amy tarted toward the fence as he pulled his helmet off. She jumped up on the fence a large smile on her face. Ty jumped up to her level and kissed her.  
He didn't realize how much he missed her. "How's it going?" He asked tipping his head toward the horse.  
Amy looked back at the ring. "Honestly?"  
"That good?"  
"He's got a way that's for sure. At least we got in the pen."  
"Sorry, babe." He said kissing her again. "I'll see you at dinner." Amy nodded. He shot Caleb a smile before heading to the barn.

There was an awkwardness you couldn't deny as the family sat down to dinner. Caleb joined them as per Lisa's request. Ty sat across from Caleb. "So how's the training?" Jack asked setting a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table as he sat.  
"Been pretty good. Got a few buckles down in Montana. Heading down south soon as the weather turns."  
"That's great."  
"How's school going, Ty?" Lisa asked as she sat.  
"Fine." He shrugged.  
"What are you majoring in?" Caleb asked filling his plate.  
Ty glanced at Amy. "High school."  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean..."  
"It's okay." Ty answered trying to avoid the subject. Amy smiled at Ty.  
It was nice to see it didn't bother Amy. Her smile proved just how supportive she was. "I hope you're sticking around long enough to help me with this horse." She said changing the subject.  
"Of course." Caleb smiled.  
"Saw him this morning when I was headed to Fairfield. He's pretty wild." Lisa commented.  
"Why is everyone so concerned? I've handled way more dangerous horses."  
"Don't remind me." Jack said sternly. "That race horse you and Caleb insisted on helping. He was down right dangerous. Him kicking you in that stall. Your lucky you got out."  
Amy swallowed hard and lower her gaze to her plate.  
"Excuse me?" Ty said concerned. "You let her near that crazy of a horse?" He shouted at Caleb.  
"It wasn't his fault. I insisted and he just went along with it to protect me."  
"Clearly that worked."  
"She went into the pen late one night. Found her the next morning icing her side." Jack said recalling that day.  
"I was fine. You're both making a big deal out of nothing."

"Amy?" Ty said catching up to her after dinner as she made her way to the barn to do night check.  
"What?" She said not slowing down.  
"Amy, please? Just let me explain." He said grabbing her arm.  
"No one cares that I actually helped that horse."  
"You know I care. What you do is amazing. I wasn't lying when I told my mom that. I fell in love with you watching you with Spartan."  
"Your gonna have to let me do this." She said firmly folding her arms.  
"I'm only worried about you getting hurt."  
"If I can fix this horse it could open up potential for other high end clients."  
"What about the horses that really need your care?"  
"This horse does need me, Ty. You heard his son they think he's a lost cause."  
Ty signed knowing he wasn't going to win. "Just promise me you'll be careful and never work alone with him."  
Amy nodded. "I promise."


	52. Chapter 52

Amy sighed as Mr. Raybrook's horse kicked the ground leaping around the pen. Caleb was leaning against the fence in the far corner. He seemed to be just as frustrated. "We're getting nowhere." He shouted turning to look at Amy.  
"I know. But why isn't he getting it? Mr. Raybrook is sending his business partner in a few hour. If we don't have any progress to show him we have no way of convincing him to let us keep working with him."  
"You need time we just don't got." Caleb said edging his way over to Amy.  
"Why is this so hard?"  
"You're trying to hard."  
Amy sighed again. "Maybe a join up will work." She said throwing her jacket on the fence and grabbing the lead line.  
"He's pretty rowled up, Amy. Maybe we should wait a bit."  
"We don't have anymore time, Caleb." Amy shouted at him.  
Caleb shrugged his shoulders knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince her otherwise. He knew that far to well. She was just as head strong as when they were dating. "Go easy."

Amy lundged forward running the large bay gelding proving the horse let her have control. She really hoped this was enough of an improvement for Mr Raybrook. She finished and turned toward Caleb, Ty and Mr Raybrook's assistant. The horse joined Amy bringing a smile to her face. "Good boy." She said patting his nose.  
"It's good. But not great. We were hoping for more." The man said looking over at the other three.  
"She's done great considering the horse." Caleb said.  
"It's gonna take more time. I can't force the horse."  
"I need more." He said folding his arms.  
Caleb looked between him and Amy. "We can show you more." He jumped the fence.  
"It's only been a few days." Jack said.  
"Caleb, what are you doing?" Amy whispered.  
"Gonna show him he's rideable."  
"He's not." She grabbed the lead line. "Not yet, anyway."  
"We have to try." Caleb said as he mounted. The horse uneasy at first.  
Amy shot Ty a look. "Caleb, he's not ready."  
"Sure he is." He kicked the horse forward and began walking then picked up the pace. Amy stepped toward the fence watching Caleb kinda shocked. The horse fought him a bit but not as much as the other day. It wasn't perfect but it was a start. She glanced at Mr Raybrook's assistant. "Whoa!" Caleb shouted as Amy turned he was thrown from the saddle landing hard in the dirt. She looked back at Mr Raybrook's assistant to see him shaking his head as walked away from the fence pulling out his phone. She turned back and rushed to Caleb who was already being looked at by Ty.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. Just a bruised butt." He laughed as Ty pulled him up.  
"That was our last chance, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Amy said watching the man.  
"You did what he asked. Gained the horses trust." Jack said as the three made it to the fence.  
"If I only had more with him. I know he'd be a great horse."  
"Well, we're not impressed. But you know why." The man said walking over to them. "Mr Raybrook's son will be by to get the horse later tomorrow." He said with no emotion. Turning to leave Amy raced after him.  
"Please, just give me a few more days." She begged.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Raybrook said he has another buyer."  
"Who?"  
"That's not your concern. We will pay you for the extra day." He opened his truck door.  
"I gained his trust. That's what Mr Raybrook wanted." Amy knew extactly the type of buyer he had lined up.  
"No one is gonna pay top dollar for a lame horse. And you just weren't able to get him there." He got into his truck and started the engine. Amy backed away from the truck upset.

Early the next morning Mr Raybrook's truck and trailer pulled into the yard. Amy darted out of the barn to greet the stable hand. "Hi, I'm Amy Fleming." She tried to shake the man's hand but he only nodded at her as he went the back of the trailer to unlock the door.  
Ty went to leave the barn but Jack grabbed the hood on his jacket. "Let her handle this."  
"Please give me a few more days."  
"I'm only following my bosses orders."  
"I can fix him if only Mr Raybrook understood it takes time. Every horse is different."  
"Look, I get it." He turned to face her. "But I'll get fired if I don't bring him."  
"What's gonna happen to him?"  
"I don't know."  
"Please?" She begged.  
"I can't." He grabbed the lead line and led the horse to the trailer. Amy had tears in her eyes as she looked at Jack and Ty.  
"What if I buy him?" She blurred out.  
The stable hand stopped and glanced at Amy. "What?"  
"I'll buy him." She said firmly.  
"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked.  
"From me." Jack said leaving the barn his arms folded.  
"Seriously? This is a prize winning thoroughbred ."  
"Not like this he isn't." Ty said standing now behind Jack.  
The stable hand reached for his phone stepping away so they couldn't hear him. Jack wrapped his arm around Amy.  
"$10 000, no other offers."  
"Grandpa?"  
"Deal." He turned to Ty. "Grab my cheque book."  
"We can't avoid that."  
"I'm not letting that horse go to kill buyers."  
"Thank you." Amy hugged Jack.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Ty asked as he leaned against the fence watching the horse.  
"I can't believe they didn't name him."  
"He's yours now."  
"Why don't you name him?" Amy said turning to look at Ty.  
"What? Why?"  
"You can't live on a ranch without a horse." She smirked.  
"You're giving him to me?"  
"Not exactly. But you need a horse."  
"There's so much pressure in picking the right name."  
"You and I can train him together."  
"I'd love that." Ty smiled. "He's an Italian, right?"  
"Yeah." Amy nodded  
"How about Romeo?"  
"Romeo. I like it. It suits him." She beamed. Ty put his arm around Amy's as they watched Romeo run around the pen already seeming happier.

"What's this expense?" Lisa asked as she glances over her cheque book.  
Jack turned to face her from where he was tieing flies. "You know that horse that Amy's been working with?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We own him now."  
"What?!" Lisa stood shocked.  
"It's a long story but it was the right thing to do. Those people don't know horses." He stated.  
"Good for you standing up to that jerk." Lisa praised placing a kiss on Jack's cheek.

Amy swallowed hard as she looked over at Ty for what felt like the hundredth time since they started watching the movie. Ty popped another handful of popcorn into his mouth. She shook her head slightly annoyed he hasn't noticed she wasn't paying any attention to the movie. "Ty?" She finally said as she bumping his arm with hers.  
"Uh..." He said never looking away from the TV.  
"Ty!" Her voice sounding venerable.  
Ty looked over at her slightly before drawing his full attention to her after seeing the concern in her eyes. "What's the matter?" Amy looked away grabbing a hand full of popcorn now. Ty staring at her waiting for her to say what she had wanted to just moments ago. "Amy? What is it?"  
She let out a deep breath as she turned to face him. "I'm sorry." She whispered tears coming to her eyes.  
"What?" He grabbed her hands.  
"I'm late, Ty." She bit her lip fighting more tears. She watched as the realization hit him.  
"What?!" He shook his head and looked away. "Late? Late?" He asked. Amy nodded hesitating. "Holy crap!" He ran a ran through his hair as his breathing increased.  
"Ty..." Amy started wanting to gage where his head was at with all this.  
"Your dad's gonna kill me." He finally said sighing.  
Amy grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry. Maybe I'm not..." She couldn't even say the word.  
"We were save?" Ty stated jumping up to pace the room. Amy sat watching him unsure of her own feelings.  
"If it helps, Grandpa thought I was pregnant with Caleb's baby just a few months ago. He didn't seem all that ...upset." Ty shot her a look. "It's not...nevermind. I'm just gonna shut up."  
"They don't even know we're together together." He sighed flopping down in the chair he was near.  
Amy got up from the couch. She stood in front of him. "Maybe we didn't ask for this but I'm not mad or upset."  
Ty looked up at her smiling. "Really?"  
"No. I love you. And we've talked about this before. You are my future." She smiled as Ty pulled her into his lap.  
"I love you too. And you're right. I only see you when I look at my future. But we gotta tell your family. That way this whole thing doesn't blindside them." Amy nodded.  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Anything?"  
"I can't buy a pregnancy test here. It's too small of a small town. Can you..."  
"Yes. I'll pick one up in Calgary on Monday." He nodded.  
Amy smiled laying against his chest. "You're the best boyfriend." Ty placed a kiss to the top of her head.


	53. Chapter 53

Monday morning rolled around far too quickly for either as Ty finished his breakfast in silence before grabbing his backpack. Amy shot him a small smile as she poked around at her eggs on her plate. "Have a good day." Lisa said as she brought herself a second cup of coffee and sat in her chair near Amy.  
"Thanks." He said avoiding eye connect.  
Ty waved at Jack in the barn as he started his bike and drove off.  
Amy pushed her eggs around her plate for about 10 minutes before abandoning the house for the barn. She decided on a trail ride to clear her head. Ty's reaction Friday night hadn't exactly been the way she imagined it in her head. But then again how was someone supposed to act. She was only 19 and unfortunately knew exactly how her family was gonna act. She just hoped her dad learned his lesson and wasn't gonna shun her.  
Ty on the hand was a wreak. He barely paid attention in any of his classes. His nerves a mess. He didn't dare tell Amy he honestly had no intention of ever becoming a father. Fear he'd be terrible at it. Or turn into his parents. He was already a disaster. This kid didn't need a criminal record father with a slight drinking problem. Not to mention poor Amy was only 19. How had he screwed up yet again? And this time he brought Amy down with him.

Giving the test to Amy. Or having her take it was a whole other issue once he got home. Amy was busy with a client and her horse. He attempted to leave the test in Amy's room, hidden of course but Lisa was on him the minute he came into the house. Obvious to her questioning why he wasn't in the loft. After a few failed excuses he settled on the idea that maybe he was better to hold onto the test. It was less likely to get seen that way. Focusing on homework was another unlikely task. His brain wouldn't let him. He kept imaging the worst case scenario. Being a terrible father. He felt like he was still making up for letting Amy down. Now he might have a child to prove himself to too. It was overwhelming. After a while he got up off the bed to watch Amy. She was running circles in the round pen shouting out instruction. Seemingly as though she didn't have a care in the world. Making Ty feel that much worse and guilty for his feelings.

"So how's schools going?" Jack asked as the family sat for dinner.  
"Good." He nodded dishing out the mashed potatoes on his plate.  
Amy avoided eye contact feeling her nerves rise. "How was your day, honey?" Lisa asked.  
"Fine."  
"Just fine?" Jack eyed her wondering why she was less talkative then usual.  
"Yeah." She pushed the food around her plant. Her mind racing. She couldn't stop thinking about the idea of having to tell them she was pregnant. If she was. And how she was supposed to raise a baby at her age.  
Ty seemed as though he noticed. "I see you working that horse when I got home from school." He said.  
"His owner want me to turn him into a cow pony. But I think he's too flighty for that."  
"Well, if anyone can get him there you can." Ty smiled.  
"I'm not so sure." She said looking away and going back to her mashed potatoes on her plate.  
Jack and Lisa exchanged glances.

Ty shifted again on his bed for what felt like the tenth time since Amy went to take the test. He was growing impatient waiting for her to come back from the house. He jumped up and rushed over to her as she came through the doorway. Her expression hard to read. She reached Ty's arms and started sobbing. "Hey, it's okay. We're gonna figure this out. Together. I promise." He rubbed his hand up and down her back until she calmed slightly.  
"I can't do this, Ty. I'm not ready to be a mom." She said through her now slowing sobs. She pushed away from Ty and handed him the pregnancy test. She flopped down on the bed. "The box said to wait 3 minutes."  
Ty looked down at the test. He'd been in a lot of sticky situations but this one was far more nerve wracking. His hands shook as he placed it down on his dresser before joining Amy. He wrapped his arm around her. "We are gonna get through this. I'm not gonna run. I promise. If that's what your afraid of."  
"I'm afraid of everything. My dad. The harsh reality of this whole thing. I love you. I do. But we weren't thinking that night. We let things get out of control. And now we..."  
Ty stopped her. "I don't regret it. And neither should you."  
"How are we supposed to do this?"  
"I don't know. But we will. You believe me don't you?"  
Amy nodded. "If you don't..."  
"No, Amy. I want this. That baby is apart of both us." He said cutting her off again. She was giving him an out if he wanted it. But he wouldn't do that. "Amy, I want to be there for you and the baby. No matter what. I'm gonna be better then my parents."  
Amy smiled softly as she laid her head against his shoulder. If it was at all possible to love him more she did in the moment. Feeling so much more secure in doing this because she had him. "You can look now." She said in a whisper after a few more minutes. It was well past the 3 minutes.  
"You sure?" Ty asked not wanting to rush her.  
"I'm sure." Ty stood up from the bed giving Amy's hand a small reassuring squeeze before hand. He swallowed hard as he stepped closer to the dresser on the other side of the room. Amy watched nervously for any sort of reaction from Ty. But she couldn't see his face from where she was sitting. "Ty?" She bravely asked.  
He turned around his face not giving anything away. She stood up fearing she knew what the test said. But Ty's emotionless face turned into a smile. He turned the test to face her. "We're not pregnant." He said happily.  
Amy smiled widely as she jumped into his arms. Tears streaming down her face when he set her back down. She met his concerned gaze. "I feel bad for being happy. But I'm so relieved."  
"Me too." He wrapped her in his arms again before kissing the side of her head.


	54. Chapter 54

"Is it just me or have Amy and Ty been acting a bit strange?" Lisa asked as she cleared the dinner dishes.  
"I've noticed it too. They're quiet one second then all lovely dovey the next." Jack said. "I can't keep up."  
"You don't think they had a fight?"  
"They seem okay. But something's definitely up with them." Jack grabbed the left over dishes.  
"Amy taking this Mr Raybrook thing a bit too personally?" Lisa asked as she started to load the dishwasher.  
"Could be. She does have a way of doing that." He scratched his head.  
"Should I talk to Amy?"  
"No, I'm sure she's get over it. We know how she hates being babied."  
"I've noticed Ty likes to come to her rescue."  
"Yeah, I've warned him about that. But he's been his mother's protector for years as a kid I think that kinda stuck." Jack said as he put the leftovers into the fridge. "I promised myself I wouldn't get involved."  
"Well I didn't." Lisa said.

Amy and Tim road along the ridge admiring the scenery of this time of year. It'd been a few weeks since Tim had been around. He went straight to Moosejaw after Vancouver. And then headed east for a rodeo. It was first he'd been back in Alberta. "Can I ask you a favor?" Amy asked breaking the silence.  
"Sure. Anything."  
"It's Ty's birthday is coming up and I wanted to surprise him."  
"Yeah." There was hesitation in his voice.  
"Can you try to be civil? This is his first birthday since we've been together."  
"And who's fault is that?"  
"Dad. He's allowed to do whatever he wants. He'd just finished his probation and was gotta be 18. His plan was never sticking around."  
Tim nodded. "The doesn't excuse his behaviour." He bit his tongue not wanting to upset his daughter. But he had hated seeing her so upset after Ty disappeared.  
"He sold his truck a few years ago and I know it meant a lot to him. I'd like to try to get it back."  
"That's a hard favor." He said as he looked at Amy.  
"I know but it's important to him. And grandpa doesn't like us driving his motorcycle."  
Tim sighed. "I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you. I have some money saved up and I never spend it on myself. It always goes back to the horses."  
"Your welcome but I can't guarantee anything."  
Amy smiled. "I know but just the fact that you'll help."  
Tim smiled one of his famous smiles as if he had just saved the world.  
"Aren't you late for doing the chores?" Amy teased referring the bet he'd lost against Jack. She kicked Spartan into a run Tim doing the same with his horse.

Lisa was doing some cleaning the next morning while everyone else was out of the house. Jack and Tim had went into town to the feed run. Ty was at school. And Amy was out somewhere. It was hard to keep track of her. She went to toss the garbage outside when she seen the pink box that caught her attention. It could only belong to one person and since it was thrown away out here she figured Amy hadn't wanted to share the news with anyone. And she didn't blame her. Lou had found out the same way. Amy had been acting different but not exactly showing any signs of being pregnant. She looked over at the barn to see Amy just riding back. She picked up the box and put the garage away before heading over to Amy. She smiled as Lisa approached. "Hey."  
"Hey, sweetie. Can we talk?"  
"Sure. What's up?" She hoped off the client horse.  
"He's coming along." Lisa said making small talk.  
"Yeah, he is." She patted his neck before looking at Lisa.  
"Jack and I have noticed you seem a bit off lately. Everything okay with you and Ty?"  
"Sure why wouldn't it be?" She shut the gate behind her.  
"You know you can tell me anything?"  
"Yeah. But there's nothing to tell." Amy started to walk away. "There's another horse I have to look at before lunch."  
"Sweetie, I found this." Lisa said causing her to stop in her tracks as she caught sight of what Lisa was holding.  
"I thought Ty got rid of that." She had anger in her tone.  
"So it is yours?"  
"Of course who else's would it be?" She tried to joke but Lisa's serious expression wasn't changing. "I was late."  
"And?"  
"It happened after we came back from Vancouver. I thought it was just cause of the stress and travelling." She paused. "But after another week went by I started to freak out. I told Ty right away."  
"Why didn't you come to me?"  
"I didn't want anyone to know until we were certain." Amy had tears.  
"It's okay to be scared."  
"We've not. I'm not pregnant." Amy sniffed.  
"That's good isn't it?" Lisa was confused.  
"Yeah. I'm just happy to finally talk about it. Sure I talked to Ty but I don't think he was as honest as I wanted him to be."  
"Oh sweetheart." She pulled Amy into a hug.

Amy was eating breakfast at the kitchen table as Tim came into the house without knocking. Jack looked up from the toaster annoyed. "Don't you ever knock?"  
"No." He stated. Jack sighed and turned back to his toast. Tim grabbed Amy's other half of bagel of her plate. He tipped his head toward the door as he took a bite.  
Amy was confused for a second until it hit her. She grabbed her cell phone off the table and jumped up taking her bagel with her. "Thanks for breakfast Grandpa." She said running out the door following Tim.  
Jack turned around to see the blur. "What the heck was that?"  
"Was that Amy?" He asked finding it weird. They had plans to hang out today.  
"Yeah. Tim was here for just long enough to get her apparently."  
"New record." He said both men laughing.  
"Well it looks like it's just us today. Knowing Tim he won't be back until dinner." He sighed and joined Ty at the table.  
"Yeah, guess so. No offense Jack, but I am kinda disappointed. Amy and I were gonna have a picnic lunch." He sipped Amy's coffee she left abandoned.  
"I gotta get the hay stacked before the snow. Do you mind?" He asked knowing it wasn't Ty's favourite job.  
"Sure. Why not, looks like Amy bailed." He said showing Amy's text to Jack. "Something must have been more important." He was more then a little disappointed. They had been in a good place lately. But he did notice Amy seemed to be pulling away a little more. She was always working or busy with something else when he wanted to do something. It had become a trend. Now that he finally had a day off school Amy choose to be away. He sighed resting his chin on his arm.


	55. Chapter 55

Tim pulled onto the highway about half an hour later. "My buddy says there's one that fits the description but we only have today to look at it." The now entering Calgary sign coming into view. Amy glanced down at her phone. Ty still hadn't texted her back. She hoped he wasn't mad. She was keeping secrets but it was a good reason. "You hear what I said?"  
"Yeah." She said looking up. "I was supposed to spend the day with Ty."  
"Don't you two spend everyday together?" He asked flipping on his blinker.  
"Yeah, but that's always at dinner or working the horses." She leaned her elbow on the door.  
"We are doing this for Ty." He reminded her.  
"I know. It's just I haven't been the best girlfriend lately. I think he's starting to notice."  
"Wasn't he keeping going to school a secret from you?"  
"Well, yeah. But that's different."  
"Is it? Or how about his little drinking habit?" Tim said glancing at Amy.  
"Why does that have be brought up every time we're talking about him? Yes, he has a drinking problem but he's working on it. And he's never do anything to hurt me. Not to mention, you have a drinking problem." She stated her voice annoyed.  
"I had a drinking problem. There's a big difference."  
"At least Ty didn't abandon his family."  
"Okay. Okay. I get it. I made some bad choices. But I thought you were over that?" He said slowing the truck at a stop sign.  
"I am it's just sometimes it's hard not to think about that. I worry you'll fall back into that habit or leave me." She said her voice venerable. "And of course that worry is there with Ty too."  
"Honey, as much as it pains me to say. He's not gonna abandon you. He loves you to much." He squeezed her shoulder. "And I learned the hard way what my leaving did to you and your sister. I have regrets, Amy. I'm not going to make that mistake again. You know that right?" Amy nodded wiping her tears. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She smiled. The light turned green and Tim carried on down the road.

"There that about does it." Jack said removing his gloves as he admired his tower of hay. He looked over at Ty which didn't answer. He was sat on a bail looking at his phone. "Ty, let's tack up the horses and go for a ride."  
"Why hasn't she texted me back?"  
Jack stocked over to Ty grabbing the phone from his hand. "You can have it back after a trail ride."  
"Jack." Ty whined as he watched Jack stuff the phone in his pocket as he walked away.  
"Amy's with Tim so stop worrying. We haven't spent any time alone in awhile."  
"We have dinner every night."  
Jack turned eying him. He shook his head grabbing his saddle and walked toward his horse. "You and Amy ever get this guy rideable?"  
Ty frowned. "Not yet. Seems impossible."  
"Nothings impossible it just takes work."  
"I don't exactly have patience."  
"Oh I realized that." He laughed as he lead his horse out of the barn.

"Dad, this is Ty's truck." Amy explained excitedly as she looked inside.  
"That's impossible." Tim looked over at her.  
"I'm serious, Dad. This is the exactly same truck."  
"How?" He stood with his hands in his hips.  
"It just is. Believe me." Amy beamed.  
"It's pretty run down and will need a lot of work but we'll take it. But not at that sticker price." Tim said eyeing the man.  
"Come on, man. It's a classic."  
"Was a classic."  
"I can't take a hit."  
"Half the price take it or leave it."  
"Half?" The man shouted.  
"It's gonna take half to fix it up." Amy was growing impatient. But Tim stood his ground.  
"Fine. But only cause I haven't had any interest in that truck since I bought it last year." The two men shook hands.  
"I want it inspected before we drive it." Tim demanded. "It's gotta be safe enough for my daughter."  
Amy smiled proudly. "Thanks dad. This means so much." She hugged him. The man stocked off to the office to get the paperwork. "Is it really gonna cost a lot to get it fixed it up?"  
"No, I just said that. And he calls himself a car guy." Amy laughed at her dad's cunning ways.

Amy beamed as she adjusted the rearview mirror of Ty's truck. Her smile was like a kid on Christmas. Her dad's truck following behind her. Just to make sure the truck got back to his ranch until he could go over it more closely. But she was just glad he had let her drive her after some persistent nagging. Finding the truck had kept her away far longer then she had wanted. She just hoped Ty wouldn't be too angry. Since he came back into her life she had been happier. Even before they got back together. He had made her angry leaving all those years ago but that was all so far in the past neither cared about that. She trusted Ty completely and he loved her with his whole heart. She couldn't wait to give him the truck on his birthday. She'd texted Ty when they were leaving the dealership but he still hadn't written her back. They parked the old GMC in Tim's shed and he was giving her a ride back to the ranch. "He's gonna love it. So don't worry about his reaction tonight." Tim tried to reason.  
Amy looked over at him tears threatening. "He hasn't returned any of my messages."  
"Honey, I'm sure he had a good reason."  
"I hope so."  
Amy shot Jack a small smile as she got out of the truck. "He's in the loft." Amy nodded.  
"He that bend out of shape?" Tim asked.  
"He's allowed to me mad, Tim. What happened to you two being back hours ago?"  
"Something came up. Okay? And besides we had a good time. You couldn't wipe the smile off her face."  
Climbing the loft steps she got more nervous. Pushing the door open slightly she noticed Ty laying on his stomach doing his homework. He glanced up at the sound of the door but looked back at his work. "Ty..."  
He shifted but again never looked up at her. His feelings just as unclear. "Ty, please?" Amy bagged now coming into the room.  
"I don't have anything to say, Amy." He said looking now his eyes showing the hurt.  
"I know I promised but this was important." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Ty sat up to face her. "It's not like you haven't broken any promises to me."  
"Excuse me I didn't realize we were making things even." His voice laced with sarcasm.  
"I know your mad."  
"Do you?" He shouted. "I thought we were gonna spend the day together. I've been at school and you've had client horse after horse lately."  
"I know, but this was important too."  
"What was so important that you couldn't even tell me?"  
Amy looked at her hands in her lap. "I can't tell you."  
"See...I don't get it. Tim, sure it makes sense. But you. I didn't expect that from you." He stood up gathering his books.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the office. I have a test to study for."  
"We have to talk about this Ty." Amy demanded joining him at the door.  
"I tried, you won't talk." He shoved past her and jogged down the steps leaving Amy standing there upset.

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. Ty brushed past everyone as he came in later then usual. His bath towel in hand as he headed to shower. He didn't even bother looking at anyone as he came in. Jack turned around from the sink to catch Amy's expression. She sighed before going back to her toast. "Are they still fighting?" Lisa asked quietly from the stove.  
"Seems like it." Jack said still looking Amy. "She didn't come in until late but I'm assuming she was with the horses instead."  
"Ya think?" Lisa said raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't understand women's needs." He joked.  
"No you don't." She poked him.  
Amy brought her dishes to the kitchen putting them into the dishwasher. She was quiet and distant. Lisa caught her glance over her shoulder toward the hall. Probably looking for Ty. But he was still in the bathroom. "I'm gonna take Romeo on a trail ride." She said.  
"Okay, be careful and don't go too far. He's still too unpredictable."  
"A lot like other people around here."  
"Amy!" Jack cut in. "He has a right to be mad."  
"I just wish he'd talk to me." She said hanging her head.  
"Give him some time. He was disappointed." Amy nodded at Jack before grabbing her hat and leaving.  
Ty came into the kitchen his hair still wet hanging in his face. "Hey, what's for breakfast?"  
"Ty..." Jack starts but stops.  
"Bacon and eggs." Lisa smiles filling a plate for him.  
Ty half smiles as he grabs it sitting down in the chair next to Amy's.

Amy was already saddled and riding Romeo out of the barn when Ty came out of the house and got on his bike. She was having a harder time then she thought to keep his birthday present a surprise. She wanted to apologize that he was the reason she missed yesterday. And that she was thinking of him. He'd forgive her in a second and be so overjoyed. But she couldn't ruin the surprise. She watched sadly as he drove off without even waving at her. She kicked Romeo forward and they were off down the driveway the way Ty had went. Surprisingly when she got to the end of the long driveway Ty was stopped and sitting on the side of his bike as if waiting for her. She slowed Romeo confused. Ty stood up and smiled at her. Her heart melting as tears came to her eyes. She lept off Romeo and into Ty's arms. His hold on her tight as he kiss the side of her face. "I'm so sorry." Both said at the same time.  
"Ty, I didn't intend on missing the whole day. And I know you want to know why but I can't tell you. At least not yet. Your just going to have to trust me."  
"I do trust you. I was just disappointed. But I never should have taken it out on you." He said setting her back on the ground and grabbed Romeo so he didn't run off.  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault."  
"No it's not. We both acted a little nuts." He chuckled.  
"I missed you. And was disappointed too but what I had to do had to be done yesterday."  
Ty nodded. "I get that."  
"I texted you a few times." She said sadly.  
"Jack took my phone. Said I was overly obsessed with you."  
Amy smiled. "Really?"  
"Did you think I could stay mad? I hated not having breakfast with you. Or you kissing me good luck on my test."  
"Good luck." She leaned in and kissed him.  
Ty held her hand as he led her to his bike. "You and me tonight. What's ya say we go for a ride?"  
Amy nodded a big smile on her face. "I'd love that."  
"Okay, it's a date." Ty got on his bike leaning over to get another kiss from Amy before putting his helmet back on and riding off.


	56. Chapter 56

"So somebody's birthdays tomorrow." Jack said as Amy and Ty walked onto the porch after finishing night check. Amy smiled over at Ty.  
"Don't remind me." He joked.  
"Your only 21." Amy said.  
"Almost 22."  
"You have nothing to complain about." Jack said sitting straighter. The days activities already setting in now that he was relaxing.  
Amy and Ty chuckled. "I do have a great girl. And I'm almost a high school graduate." He said proudly.  
Amy smiled. "I'm so proud of you." Spring would be here before they knew it. Marking a whole year since Ty showed up at their door step. It was still hard for both of them to realize how far they'd come. If being honest that first meeting was very similar to when they first met years ago. Although Amy'd said then she wanted Jack to send Ty back. That he could do his probation with some other family. And Ty had been more then happy to be kicked out after his party crashing the night before. But Ty had willing accepted help from Jack multiple times and the two had become quite close though neither would admit it. Ty had called him when he landed in trouble. So far deep that he knew he needed an adult's answer from a man he considered a father figure. Now Ty had his arm around Amy's waist as they sat down on the bench on the porch.  
"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Amy asked innocently.  
"You know I don't need anything. I've got more then enough." He smiled at her before turning to look around Amy at Jack. "Seriously, thank you for everything. I don't know where I'd be without you. Either of you."  
Amy smiled. "I'm just glad you came to your senses. Took 4 years but your on the right path now." Jack said.  
"Thanks. It means a lot. Especially since I'm dating your granddaughter."  
"As for Amy she's always made her own choices. But I'm proud of you."  
"That means a lot Grandpa." Amy said.  
"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Both said as he got up and went into the house leaving Amy and Ty alone.  
"So back to what you wanted."  
"I mean it, Amy. I don't need anything. You are more then enough." He leaned in and kissed her. "But I wouldn't object to a little more of this." He kissed Amy again making her giggle.

The family gathered around the table for dinner. Ty felt the center of attention as he came into the dining room. His chair decorated. Amy had seemed to go all out for this. He looked back over his shoulder at Amy as she smiled brightly. She was more happy then he was. "Happy birthday!" The family shouted.  
Ty got embarrassed. "Thank you." He turned again to Amy after they sat down. "You didn't have to do all this."  
"I wanted too. This is our first birthday together."  
"You better watch out come your birthday." Ty teased.  
"So I cooked your favourite." Lisa said as she sliced a piece of lasagna placing it on his plate.  
"Thanks, Lisa. It looks amazing."  
"So how was your ride?" She asked.  
"Great. Scenic." Ty said shooting Amy a look.  
"Glad you liked it, Ty." Jack said as he took a bun and handed them to Tim. The men had insisted on tagging along. Not exactly the ride he and Amy had planned. But it was nice to spend time with the family he considered his own.  
As dinner finished, Amy brought Ty's birthday cake to the table. "Oh, Amy it's so pretty." She beamed as she gave him a quite kiss.  
"Blow out those candles." Tim said eager. They chuckled.  
Ty looked at the cake and then back at Amy. He knew exactly what his wish was. To spend more birthdays like this. And to have Amy always. He smiled at her before blowing the candles out.  
"Alright let's have some cake." Tim shouted.

They finished up their cake as Jack put a box in front him. "I think you're earned this."  
Ty looked up at him weirdly. Wondering what was in the box. He opened the lid revealing a black cowboy hat. "Thanks, Jack."  
"You're welcome."  
"Now you can trade in that stupid baseball hat." Tim said catching a sideways glance from Jack who was annoyed.  
"I like your hat." Amy said proudly.

Amy covered Ty's eyes as they went out of the front door and into the porch. She had to be on her tippytoes. She was trying not to giggle. "You do remember there is stairs, right?" He asked nervous.  
"Of course. But we're not going down them." She said as she looked at her family. A warm smile on Tim's face.  
"You can look." Amy shouted a little to excited.  
She pulled her hands away and watched as Ty gasped slightly as he seen his old truck there in the driveway. A large smile across his face as he turned to Amy. He reached for her hand and they went down the path and out toward the truck.  
"I love it and I love you." Ty beamed as he embraced Amy hardly believing for himself she had got his old truck.  
"Dad helped."  
"Tour dad?" Ty asked shocked.  
"Don't be too surprised. I can be quite persuasive when I have to be." She grinned.  
"This really is incredible, Amy. But I can't accept it."  
"Why?" Amy was disappointed.  
"It must have costed a lot."  
"My dad bargained with the guy. We practically stole it. Besides I have money saved up." She spooned her arm around his back.  
"Money that you need."  
"I never spend it anyway, Ty. Besides I want you to have it. You said you had to sell it and that was hard for you. You ate gonna need something to drive back and forth to school especially now that winters coming."  
"And it's safer then that bike." Jack piped up.  
Ty sighed. "I do love it."  
Amy bit her bottom lip playfully as she grinned at him.  
"Thank you. Tim, this means a lot." He said shaking his hand. The man had never preferred Ty. He had always wanted Amy to marry Caleb. Or a guy like him. But Tim's smile seemed to prove maybe he was coming around to the idea. And that made him happy. That he approved or trusted him with his daughter.  
Amy wrapped Ty in a big hug. "Happy birthday."

Amy smiled over at Ty as they watched a movie on Amy's laptop. A little private time to themselves after the days activities all involving at least someone else. Amy had been happy to see her family accept Ty and enjoy celebrating his birthday. Amy leaned over and grabbed a card she didn't recognize off the night stand. "Who's this one from?" She asked.  
"My mom. She actually remembered once."  
She smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry."  
"No, it's okay. It's nice actually. We're never gonna be perfect but I'll always have your family."  
"True." She put the card back before laying in his arms. "I have one more surprise for you."  
"Amy?!" Ty said sitting up. "I think the truck was more then brought."  
"It goes along with the truck."  
"Okay, fine." He grabbed the envelope from Amy accepting that it wasn't another huge gift. Amy watched as he opened it. His face turning to confusion. "A map?"  
"Yes, there is a beautiful little spot a few hours north from here that I wanna check out."  
Ty chuckled. "A little road trip?"  
"Maybe." She smiled embarrassed.  
"Just you and me?"  
Amy nodded.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Amy said kissing him passionately before she layed back in his arms. Ty's smile wide as he nuzzled in closer.


	57. Chapter 57

Tim, Jack, Amy, Ty and Caleb walked the horses slowly through the field pushing the herd of cows. Winter had came and gone for the most part. It was time to push the cattle back to the back field. The snow was melted at the ranch but patches littered the ground the closer they got. But they'd be fine. The green grass was already poking through from not being eaten all winter all long. "Hey." Amy nudged her horse closer to Ty's shooting him a warm smile. It was nice to be able to do the cattle drive with him. It brought back memories of when Ty had gone with Jack all those years ago. His first cattle drive ever, Mallory giving him riding lessons. He came back with bruised ribs and a scraped up face. He had come a long way as a rider.  
"Hey." He smiled.  
"You have really come along." She laughed.  
"Just cause I didn't fall down a cliff." He joked knowing where her comment was going.  
"Exactly." She leaned over and they kissed.  
"Are we heading west?" Caleb asked riding between the two out of spite.  
Amy shoot him an annoyed glance. "Yes. Dad's only been telling us for the last 4 miles."  
Caleb shot her his signature smile. She'd fallen in love with the smile but now she was just annoyed. And didn't understand why she had loved him at all. "Okay." He said as he rode up ahead of them.  
Ty shrugged his shoulders as he rode on too. "I'll never understand him."  
Amy giggled.  
Jack rode up beside her. "It's so cold out here it's a wonder your father isn't complaining."  
"Oh he was. Guess that's why he's a mile ahead." Both looked to see Tim so far ahead it was hard to see him.  
"I think he's planning on going to Moosejaw this weekend."  
"You and Ty excited about your trip?"  
"Yes! It's he can talk about." She smiled watching him seeming like a natural. Ranching really looked good on him. Lately he's been wrestling with what to do after graduation. He's liked school better then he had before and was considering college. But money and time was an issue. Jack was getting older and needed the help. Caleb and Tim weren't as reliable. He also didn't know what he even wanted to do. But having the option was something he never imagined. Not for someone like him. Amy didn't want to make him feel like he had to stay at the ranch just for her or Jack's sake. Jack nudged her elbow getting her attention. "Sorry, grandpa did you say something?"  
"No, just wondered where your head was at."  
"Just thinking."  
"About tomorrow?" He asked.  
"No, I'm excited too. I'm thinking about Ty."  
"Oh?" Jack asked concerned looking ahead at him now riding with Caleb.  
"It's nothing like that. Just graduation is around the corner and he's be thinking about his future. I guess I'm just afraid he's not gonna much time for us if he goes to college. He's been thinking about it."  
Jack nodded. "I think that's good. Him thinking about his life and what he wants. But don't worry he'll always have a place for you. He's crazy about you."  
"What's that look?"  
"I just knew you two liked each other more then you were letting on."  
Amy laughed. "Maybe. But it's not like either you or dad liked the idea. You did tell Ty any part of him that crossed that line would be removed."

"Are we okay with this?" Tim asked as he unsaddled his horse in the barn. Jack was doing the same.  
"Sure. Why?" He asked never looking at him.  
"Because." He answered.  
"We can't baby them, Tim. It's only for the day." He set his saddle down now facing him.  
"It's a long drive. And we don't know the weather conditions up there."  
"They checked the weather yesterday and so did I." He said putting his horse in the stall. "I'll even check again tomorrow morning before they leave. Besides it's late March. The snow is mostly done for the season or we wouldn't have brought the cattle back up to the ridge."  
"Just cause you have a point doesn't mean I'm okay with this. Ty is...a boy."  
"Yes, and Amy's a girl." Jack joked.  
Tim scoffed. "I just don't like the idea of them being alone together."  
"Newsflash, they've been alone a lot."  
"I know we can't be with them 24/7 but we could try." Tim said grabbing his stuff and heading out of the barn.  
"Don't ruin this for them. Besides it was you who got the truck for Ty. Which was nice by the way."  
"Yeah, I know." Jack shook his head at him as he got in his truck and drove away. He'd never change.

Jack kissed the side of Amy's head the next morning. "Please be careful."  
"I've packed you breakfast for the road." Lisa said handing her the cooler.  
"Thanks, Lisa." Amy said. "I will. Ty's driving and the roads are clear."  
"Okay. Well, you know your father. He's always concerned."  
"I know." She smiled over at Ty as he came in through the back door.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes." She said happily.  
"Alright, we'll see you both at supper." Lisa asked more as a question.  
"Definitely." Ty said grabbing the cooler from Amy.  
"Have fun."

Amy smiled over at Ty for what felt like the hundredth time. She loved seeing Ty so happy. He was beaming as he drove his old truck along the highway. He caught her smiling and blushed. "Are you gonna watch me drive the whole way?"  
"Maybe. Your just so darn cute." She giggled.  
Ty reached over and grabbed her hand. "I love you."  
"Yeah?" Amy joked. "I didn't notice."  
"Do you remember the last time we were in this truck together?"  
Amy thought hard but she couldn't remember. That was over 5 years ago and she had tried her best to push any memory of Ty out of her head. His leaving was painful. But now she didn't care about that. She just wished she could have told herself not to worry so much about if she had done something to drive him away. Or that one day he'd be back and they'd be together. It would have saved her so much heartbreak.  
"Give up?" He asked after Amy hadn't answered him.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't remember. But I do remember the first time I rode with you in this truck." She blushed knowingly at him. She had been so angry at him that night. Punching her then boyfriend. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why'd you punch Jesse that night?"  
Ty turned the truck onto the next road. "I seen the way he was getting rough with you. Wanting to take you home after he'd been drinking. That's all. Plus I knew if I came back to the ranch without Jack would have shot me." He laughed.  
"Well, that was very sweet. Thank you."  
"The last time we were in this truck together was when I took you back to the jumping ring. To calm you down. You were all worked up about the Fall Finale." He laughed.  
"I do remember. It was snowing." She paused. "I almost told you that day that I liked you. Just remembering how special it was that you made that course to begin with then taking me back there to regain that feeling."  
Ty smiled but looked away. That conversation led him to leave. To give his parents a second chance. He learned that some people, like Tim where capable of change. His parents not so much. "I'm glad you remembered."

Amy and Ty stepped out of the truck looking around taking in the scenery. Amy smiled over at Ty it was so beautiful. "Have I thanked you yet for getting my truck back?" He asked joining Amy on her side of the truck.  
"Only a few times." She smiled. He put his arm around her. "I love you. And happy birthday again."  
Ty smiled. "What'd you have in mind?" He asked looking at the ice covered lake and trees that lined the remote area.  
Amy grabbed Ty's hand and they walked toward the small dock The area was off the beaten path. The dirt road turned into a one way path into the woods. There was nothing around for miles. The birds singing in the near by trees made it perfect. Amy smiled over at Ty. This was already the best day. Ty's birthday had been special but was spend with her family. As much as she liked that, especially now that they have excepted him. This was their day alone. "This is so magical."  
"It sure is. Look at the way the sun glistens on the lake." They stood like that for a little bit before Amy pulled away from Ty. She stepped forward leaving Ty closer to land as she made her way toward the end of small peer. "There's a deer." Ty said pointing it out. As Amy turned the wooden dock cracked. The noise loud and starling. It happened before either one of them could do anything about it. The dock let go, the boards breaking and sending Amy down with it. As it went so did Ty's end. Ty heard the loud splash as the ice cracked. The cold water shocking Ty's body as he reached for the edge of land. In a flight or fight attempt to get out of the cold water. His panicked state settled slighting realizing he was only waist deep. He pulled himself up onto land ignoring the stinging pain of his skin as it hit the cold air. Standing he looked to see if he could see Amy. If she had been as lucky as he had. His breath catching as he seen nothing but broken ice shards. "Amy!" He screamed.


	58. Chapter 58

The harsh cold air stinging his lungs as he yelled again. His voice laced with emotion and desperation. "Amy!" He felt like he was dreaming. A nightmare he wanted to wake up from. Just seconds ago Amy had been standing in his arms. As his mind panicked and tried to figure out his reality Amy's red coat floated in the water. He stepped back into the water paddling at it reaching for her. "Amy!" She finally got close enough he could reach her jacket. He pulled her up onto land slightly relieved. However that relief was shortlived. Turning her over she was scary pale. "Amy!" Ty didn't have the strength to yell or shout anymore. Her name coming out in a whisper of hot tears as they rolled down his face. "Come on, Amy!" He said finding his voice and strength again. Kneeling up he started pushing up and down on her chest knowing she had taken in water. Unprepared for the sudden dip in the lake. "Please, Amy." Ty pressed harder as his emotions took over. He let out a sigh of relief when she suddenly coughed. "Amy, hey. It's okay. Slow breathes." He rubbed her back as she spit the remaining water out. He cradled her head lovingly. He looked around unsure of what to do next.

Amy heard the boards snap under her feet but there wasn't anything she could do. She saw the ice and then water. The cold soaking into her clothes within seconds. She didn't have time to react. Her limbs freezing up and she was to cold to move or fight. The dark soon gave way to Ty's sweet but panicked face. Her mind blank as she layed their shivering. "Ty." She whispered getting his attention. He was still looking around frantically. His wild eyes met hers. "Ty." She said again.  
"It's okay."  
"Cold." She managed to say before sitting up slightly.  
"Do you think you can walk? We'll go back to the truck. We gotta get out of these wet clothes." Amy nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna need you to walk." He helped her get up. He practically dragged her back toward the truck parked just off the gravel. He reached the door handle and tried pulling on it but it wouldn't open. He left Amy leaning against the truck to try his door but it didn't open either. Only now realizing he locked the door. Reaching in his pocket his keys were gone. He cursed under his breath.  
"Ty, what's taking so long?"  
"I think I lost my keys when I fell in." He said running back around to her side of the truck. "Do you have your cell phone?"  
"No. I left it at home." She said upset with herself.  
"It's okay, Amy." He said pulling her into a hug. "You scared the crap out of me." Ty was now shaking.  
"I'm okay. Just cold." She said a half smile on her face.  
Ty smiled at her thankful she was okay. He looked around and noticed a small unmaintained trail. "Look, I bet that leads to something. Maybe a cottage or house." He said putting his arm around Amy. "Come on." The two abandoned the truck and headed down the trail. Hoping it lead to somewhere usual. Far too long later they finally got to a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. Ty didn't like it one bit but they had no choice. Amy was hardly walking on her own anymore and her shivering got worse.  
"Ty." Amy whispered.  
"I know, I know. We're almost there." He looked around seeing no life. Judging by the appearance it was a summer fishing cabin. The trail looked like it hadn't been used in awhile. And the state of the small porch, if you could it that wasn't in much better shape. "Do you have a bobby pin?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" She asked as he handed him one.  
"Cause it looks like nobody's home." It only took Amy a few minutes to realize what he meant. It was slightly scary how fast he picked the lock. He handed the hair clip back to her. She was shocked. "We had no choice." He said grabbing Amy's hand to help her inside.  
"There's not much here." She said observing the same table, one bed, a small book shelve and a wood stove.  
"It's more then enough." He said going over to the wall where some clothes were hanging. "Must have forgot to take them." He smiled grabbing the clothes and tossing them at Amy. "Get changed and I'll go for some fire wood."  
"Please be careful." She said shooting him a half smile.

When Ty got back Amy was dressed in the man's hunting clothes going through the cupboard. "Found some food."  
"We won't be here that long." He said laying the wood next to the stove. "You should be resting. Or you forget you took a swim in minus temperatures?"  
Amy smiled. "Maybe."  
Ty kissed her lips softly as if they'd crack if he did it any harder. He felt just how cold her skin still was. "I'm gonna get us warmed up then hopefully see if I can't get my phone out of the truck."  
"You need to get out of your wet clothes." Amy ordered.  
"I only went in waist deep."  
"Ty..."  
"Amy... we need to call Jack let him know where we are and that we are okay."  
"Okay." She frowned. "Don't be too long."  
"I'll be right back." He kissed her again before tending to the fireplace.

He tightened the grip on his jacket as he made his way back to the truck almost a mile from the cabin and another few miles from the main highway. The wind nipping at his exposed skin. He didn't remember it being this cold before. He didn't want to break a window to get his phone but even if he wanted it there was around to break it. He sighed as he tried to jimmy the lock but it wouldn't open. He leaned his head against the truck feeling overwhelmed and scared for the first time since he was kid. Looking around he realized there was no getting help and no escaping. He had no idea what time it even was but their only hope now was hoping the hunter came back to his cabin soon or someone else saw their truck come morning.  
"What took so long?" Amy jumped to greet him. "Did you get help?"  
"No. I can't get the lock to open. Think it's frozen. I think we're gonna have to wait until morning."  
Amy's face turned to panic. "We can't stay here."  
"We have no choice. We have no way of getting home or calling for help." He said sitting next to Amy on the bed pulling her closer to him. She was shaking against him. "We'll have enough firewood to keep burning until morning. I'll trying hiking back to the main road for help."

Jack paced by the window for the tenth time. Lisa looked on. Jack turned toward the window again as he heard the door. It was Tim. He sighed. "Where are they? They should have been back long ago."  
"Their not back yet?" Tim said catching their conversation.  
"An hour or so." Lisa said worries herself. She reached out to hug Jack.  
"I'm calling Amy." Tim said pulling out his phone.  
"We've tried. Amy left her phone and Ty's goes straight to voicemail."  
"They should be in range by now."  
"Unless they stayed longer?" Lisa said gaining looks. "We know how they are."  
"She would have called. She'd know we'd worry." Tim said pulling his phone out anyway.  
"Hey, Ty. It's Tim. You two better be on your way home or I swear..." Jack snatched the phone.  
"That's not gonna help things."  
"I guess we just wait. They're probably just running late."


	59. Chapter 59

Ty woke up first the next morning. The chill of the cabin causing him to pull at the blanket wrapped around him and Amy. He made sure Amy was covered with it as he crept out of bed trying not to wake her. He put the last log into the fireplace before grabbing a jacket off the hook and headed outside. They'd need more firewood. What he wasn't expecting was an early spring snow. Turns out while they slept it snowed. The ground covered and the path hidden underneath it. His truck would be covered too and likely no people would venture out in it. He sighed as he turned around defeated. He hung his jacket back up before going over to the pantry to see what food they had. They'd have to ration it just in case they didn't find help today. A scary thought he'd have to tell Amy. But for now she was warm and safe in bed unaware of the situation. As Ty sat watching Amy sleep he couldn't help the worry creeping back in. Amy had fallen into cold water. For a few seconds that felt like hours he didn't see her. She was out of reach. It still confused his brain she was there. Laying sleeping a small smile on her face like she always had. He was sure the family would be worried sick by now but that was nothing he could do to change that.

Tim woke up startled by his surroundings. He groaned as the pain in his back hit at moving. He was laying on the Heartland sofa. He stiffened up as he looked around rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair. The morning stubble already visible. He got to his feet sleepily heading toward the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee. Yawning he practically ran into Lisa. "Sorry, Lisa. You startled me."  
"Did you sleep here?" She asked shocked.  
"Couch." He said pointing over his shoulder. "Did Amy come in yet?"  
"Nope." Jack said causing both to jump.  
"Will you two knock it off." She said annoyed leaving the kitchen.  
"Shes not her usual peppy self."  
"Do you blame her?"  
"Have you heard from Amy?"  
"No, but I'm not waiting anymore I'm driving out there to see what's going on?" He said poaring himself a coffee in his travel mug.  
"Roads are closed." Lisa said holding out her phone for them to see. Tim taking it from her to look.  
"Oh my gosh! No, that's impossible." He said reading the report.  
"They should have been back before the storm. This doesn't makes sense. There's nowhere for them to stay even if the storm did get bad before they left." Tim said panicked.  
"I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Lisa said. "We can't get too bend out of shape." She wasn't as convincing as she wanted to be. Trying to be the person who remained level headed in chaos wasn't her thing but with these two she was forced to be.  
"Hey, it's Tim again. Please let us know your okay. We heard about the storm." He said in a shaky uncharacteristic voice.  
"I'm reporting them missing to the police." Jack said storming off.  
Tim and Lisa stood there in shock and unsure of their emotions. "I gotta go home and feed my horses. I'll be back in a few hours. Let me know if you hear anything." He said his voice almost a whisper. He disappeared out the door just as Jack had done.

Amy stirred as she woke. Sitting up she noticed Ty tending to the fire. "Hey sleepyhead." He said standing a large smile on his face matching Amy's.  
"Hey." She greeted back.  
"How you feeling?"  
"Okay. I think." She said looking around. "Did you get ahold of Grandpa or my dad?" Ty's hesitation was enough to know the answer wasn't a good one. "Where they that upset?"  
"No, of course not." He sat down next to her. "Amy?"  
"Ty, your kinda scaring me. What is it?"  
He took her hand. "They don't know where we are."  
"What?"  
"I, uh couldn't get back to the truck. No one knows were here."  
Amy's face scrunched up. "What do you mean?"  
"It snowed last night. The path is gone. My truck is surely under the inch of snow." Amy's breath caught. "I couldn't get back to the truck."  
"They don't know where we are?" Amy looked around helpless. She stood as she walked around the room almost pacing before frantically opening the door and looking out. Snow littered the ground. She looked over her shoulder at Ty her eyes wild and scared.  
"Honey?" Ty said coming up behind her. Tears were already forming. He enveloped her in a hug. "It's gonna be okay. Jack's not gonna just let us be missing. And your dad probably already has a search party." He chuckled to get to cheer her up but it didn't work. "Look at me." He pushed her away. "We survived falling in the lake. That was the hard part. We have a fire and food. Someone will come along." Amy nodded slightly. Ty pulled her back in. "We're together." Amy buried her head into Ty's sweater.


	60. Chapter 60

Jack sat down with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Tim glanced up and seen Jack put the food in front of him. He looked away and back at the map he had open on the table. "Tim, you have to eat."  
"I'm not hungry." He said still not looking up instead his finger was tracing the map looking for a route.  
"Tim...I've never seen you like this." Jack sighed as he treaded carefully.  
He finally looked up. "Like what? Worried? I can't worry about my daughter?!" He shouted getting annoyed.  
"It's not that. Just you...I'm sorry. We are all worried. But you've been a zombie since we found out they hadn't gotten back. What are you so afraid of? Ty's with Amy."  
"If your implying that's why I'm upset you dont know me at all." He stood from the table.  
"Guys?" Lisa said.  
Both turned to look at her. She had her phone in hand as she spoke. "There was a storm there but it didn't hit until early morning. Giving them plenty of time to drive home before then." She spoke quietly watching their expressions.  
"So they should have been on their way home?" Tim asked looking between Lisa and Jack.  
"It seems so." She answered.  
"The only logical explanation is they got into an accident." Jack took a minute to consider the words that came out of his mouth. But it was too late. The thought had came out. Tim sucked in a deep breath before nodding. He bit his bottom lip before turning and walking away taking his coffee with him.  
Jack and Lisa exchanged worried glances before she came closer to hug Jack. They already heard Tim in the kitchen on the phone with the police most likely. They all needed answers.

It'd been a few hours since lunch and Amy and Ty were getting bored. While both seemed to be okay physically Ty still worried about hypothermia and the affects the icey water had on Amy.  
"I can't take this anymore. There has to be a way to get out of here." Amy said first time in about an hour. She had been usually quiet.  
"I've tried everything, Amy." He said feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything to help them.  
"I know. It's just it's driving me crazy, Ty. Thinking about my dad worrying."  
"There's nothing we can do about that."  
Amy sighed. "I know."  
"Are you sure your okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Not even cold anymore." She said annoyed at their situation. "I'm sorry our road trip is ruined."  
"This is not your fault." He stood and knelt in front of Amy. "Things could have been so much worse." She nodded.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, Ty." She said venerable.  
"Well, you did. You mean so much to me."  
"Your my whole world too." She smiled. They kissed. As Amy wrapped her arms around Ty her eye caught something in the far corner of the cabin. "Ty!"  
"What?" He turned to see what she was looking at.  
Amy jumped up headed toward the small shelf and moved a few things before revealing a transistor radio. "We can radio for help."  
Ty kissed Amy. "You're a genius."

Clicking the radio on they both soon discovered they weren't gonna get anyone. It was old and broken. Turning the knobs Ty finally found a weather station. "Frigid temperatures continue into the night dropping below zero. Freezing rain expected as the cold moves through. Thawing out by later next week. Beware of road conditions. Check availability when travelling as some roads leading north have been closed due to snow storm from last night." Ty turned it off disappointed himself. There was no way in or out. Which meant no one was gonna find them. The look of defeat on Amy's face was heartbreaking.

Back home the weather report was causing the same reaction. Jack hadn't even considered that it might have been a storm that kept them overnight. Problem was he knew the area a little from fishing. It was remote but a beautiful drive which had been the point. He felt like they deserved it. Both had been working so hard lately. He caught Tim's glare from the couch. "Don't even start with me." He warned already knowing what he'd say.  
"You mean the fact that they could be stranded because of a snow storm." He barked at him.  
"How was I supposed to know?"  
"You just were." Both stood face to face.  
"I'm not a weather man, Tim."  
"Your knees act up if it's gonna be cloudy." Tim said angry.  
"The temperatures dropped last night. And they are gonna drop further. They have no shelter other then Ty's truck. Instead of arguing with me we should be doing something about it."  
"Guys!" Lisa interrupted unable to take the bickering anymore.  
"What?"  
"I just got off the phone with the police. They didn't clear any roads today cause of the freezing rain they are calling for."  
"Okay, so they can get plowing first thing?" Tim said.  
"Actually no, they predict it to be quite bad. And if it is then they can't get up there then it'll be the day after tomorrow."  
Both men sighed letting that sink in. "So there's no way of us getting up there?" Jack asked sadly.  
Lisa shook her head.  
"This sucks." Tim shouted slamming his hand in the dining room table.  
"There's more." She said her voice catching. Tim turned to look at her. "With the conditions and no food they say it's practically unsurvivable." She forced her tears away as she fell into Jack's arms. Not knowing which needed the comfort more.  
Tim sighed deeply avoiding eye contact as he ran his tongue along his teeth clearly angry. "No!" He shouted startling Jack and Lisa in the other room. "I'm not accepting that."  
"Tim..." Lisa started but he shook his head tears evident  
"I'm gonna drive up there. I'm gonna find a way." His voice breaking as he finally sat down in the dining room chair defeated. The emotions and seriousness of the situation hit him.


	61. Chapter 61

Ty felt helpless as he watched Amy grow more impatient and more worried. If being honest the small space was starting to close in on him. It was unusual given he'd spend a fair amount of time in a jail cell. But the desperation was eating at him. Amy had decided on a nap which left Ty alone with his thoughts. There had to be a way out. A way to get help. Or get back to the truck at least. He sat leaning back in the chair he was in by the fire. He yawned watching Amy. He hadn't slept since this whole thing. If he did it was only for an hour at a time before waking up startled. Most of the time he just layed their awake watching Amy sleep. He blamed himself somehow. He knew it wasn't his fault at all. He didn't wreak the dock or push Amy in. He didn't cause it to break but he chose to blame himself. He didn't pick their destination it had been Amy which was probably weighing on her too if she wasn't preoccupied. If she wasn't eating she was sleeping. And he didn't blame her for being tired. He was sure the scare and cold water was enough to fatigue her body. As he sat there watching her he thought about what everyone else back at Heartland must be thinking or doing. 2 days they had been missing. He wasn't dumb he knew searching for them was a needle in a haystack not to mention the storm was limiting. Amy stirred and opened her eyes. She greeted him with a sleepy smile. "Lay with me." She asked patting the side of the bed he had been in an hour ago.  
"Sure." He said getting up a smile on his face as he crawled in beside her wrapping her in his arms.

Tim had been gone almost an hour. Lisa placed the length of the barn as Jack did the feeding and checking on the horses. He was patting Spartan when Lisa finally stopped, turning to face him. "How you holding up?" She could tell he was hiding his emotions as he did. He was never one to show how he felt.  
"Okay." He said never looking up from Spartan's stall. "You miss her don't ya?" He whispered giving him one last rub before facing Lisa. She was now looking out toward the driveway. "Lis?"  
"Uh..." She asked her eyes on the driveway.  
"Did you see something?" He touched her shoulder.  
"What? No." She shook it off as she left the barn.  
"What's going on?"  
"Tim's been gone awhile. Should we be concerned?"  
"He deals with stuff his own way."  
"Yeah, that's my point." She turned to face him as they stopped half way back to the house.  
"I'm surprised he hadn't been more angry too but we can't control him. He's a grown man, sorta." He chuckled at the last part.  
Lisa smiled. "He wouldn't do anything crazy, right?"  
Jack considered her words before nodding. "I'll go check on him." He sighed as he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

Jack pulled his truck over to the side of the road behind Tim's. He was about 10 minutes from Hudson. Jack shut the engine off and hesitated for a few minutes before exiting the truck and heading for Tim's. He opened the passenger side door and got in. No words were exchanged for several minutes. Tim kept his head straight ahead. His hand on the steering wheel tight. His anger and frustration hyper focused on that wheel. Jack didn't have to ask he knew where Tim's thoughts were. Nothing he said would change them. The silence was soon broken by Tim sighing before he finally spoke. His voice ruff. "I imagined all the things that could have gone wrong. All the trouble Ty would cause. They didn't show up on time. I kinda expected it. We learned the storm didn't hit until the next day. So why weren't they home? Ty kidnapped Amy. They got in another accident. I was okay with that one. Can you believe it? I was okay with that possibility?" Tim turned to look at Jack briefly.  
"Tim, we couldn't have known. And I don't blame you. It would have made for a logical explanation."  
"I can't do anything about it. That's what is messed up about this. I'm her father. I'm supposed to be her hero. I'm supposed to save her. I missed out on so much. I keep screwing everything up." By now Tim was yelling. But Jack noticed the words were laced with emotion.  
"Ty is with Amy. He's be surviving on the streets for years. He's been taking care of his mom since he was little. You see irresponsibly. I see someone who has made the best of a bad situation. We can't help who Amy falls in love with. He's a good kid. He would never let anything happen to Amy."  
Tim nodded. "I'm glad he went with her."  
"Where were you going?"  
"To find Amy." His voice came out cracked. Jack didn't say anything after that. They just sat in silence thinking. They had had their differences over the years but Jack knew Tim regretted his decisions and has to live with that every day. There was no reason for him to remind him. Through all the bad choices he knew he loved his kids and after 5 years had finally managed to convince him. And moments like this proved it.

"No!" Amy let out a ghostly scream that surely woke the bears from hibernation. She sprung upright like a Jack-in-the-box. She was hyperventilating and crying. Ty woke up instantly. A panic that something was wrong. The cabin was still dark so he assumed it was the middle of the night. He reached out to Amy to try to calm her but she pushed him away. Her crying getting worse. "Amy... it's okay." He said gently rubbing her back soothingly. Her whole body was shaking at very breath. "Amy, you gotta calm down. It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm right here." Amy finally let Ty touch her as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. No ones gonna hurt you." They sat like that for a few minutes until Amy's cries turned to hiccups.  
"Ty..." She managed to whisper.  
"I'm right here."  
"Thank you." She said nuzzling into his chest.  
Ty smiled as he felt Amy's body relax. He kissed the top of her head.


	62. Chapter 62

Jack found Tim sipping his coffee on the porch. It was barely dawn. It was hard to believe that where Amy and Ty were would be covered in snow and ice. Looking out at the ranch it was starting to show the early signs of spring. Sitting down next to Tim Jack didn't say anything. Several minutes went by before he spoke. "The nearest town said they've been on the lookout. And once the roads are better, hopefully sometime this morning their gonna try to clear a few road leading out to the lake."  
Jack nodded. "Those two are smart. They can make through anything."  
Tim wanted to object but knew it was useless Jack had a point. Better to remain positive. It was possible after all that they made it into that small town and spend the night. Maybe they had no hydro from the storm. So Amy couldn't call them. And they were stranded but safe. He held on to that idea that Lisa had put in their heads last night. Everyone's anger had become sadness by morning. "They have to be okay. They just do."  
"I hate that we can't do anything."  
"Yeah, but Lisa has a point we venture out in it we could get lost too."  
"Since when do you sit around and let other people make the decisions?" Jack asked shocked as he turned to look at him. Tim just shrugged. You could tell he was beating himself up over it. "You gotta stop that." He said gaining Tim's attention as he peeled his gaze away from the yard.  
"Stop what?" He asked irritated and finally sounding like himself.  
"That's better." Jack joked.  
Tim scoffed before getting up and walking back inside. Leaving Jack with his thoughts which were very similar to Tim's.

"Hi." Amy said a smile on her face as she greeted Ty for once. She was up and dressed into her clothes from the night they fell in. Ty had finally seemed to get some sleep. He wasn't even a little annoyed that Amy hadn't woke him. After last night he expected her to be the one that slept in.  
"Hi." He greeted just as cheery. He reached out for her to join him. She laughed as Ty pulled her backwards onto the bed. Amy layed across the bed and partly on Ty's lap. He leaned over and kissed her. She snaked her arms around Ty's neck. "What was last night?" He asked as they broke apart and Amy sat up.  
"Nothing." She said clearly avoiding the subject as she went to get Ty some breakfast.  
"Amy, it's not nothing. You were hysterical." He followed her.  
"It was just a nightmare. Can we not talk about it?" She bagged.  
"Okay. Sure." He wasn't so convinced but let it go since it bothered her so much.  
"Can you stop looking at me like I'm gonna crack." Amy said irritated by Ty watching her as he ate. They sat at the small table in the corner of the room enjoying what they could find for food. Their supply was all but out.  
"I'm not." Ty said catching her tone. "I let last night go like you asked. So leave me alone."  
"You don't think I'd like to? I've had enough of you treating me like a fragile flower."  
"You fell in the lake and almost drowned. I'm sorry if I'm still a bit worried about you. Does that make me a bad person?" He asked giving her a glare.  
Amy huffed and stood up angerly. "This is not my fault."  
"I didn't say it was." They were both full on yelling at this point. The frustration of their situation finally forcing them to the breaking point. Either was really mad at the other. They were just stuck in their own heads feelings. Finding their way to the surface.  
"You don't think I know that." Amy stormed around the room.  
Ty stood up and shoved the chair he was sitting on over. The loud noise getting Amy's attention. Her emotions finally subsiding. She watched as Ty's rage seemed to also subside as he grabbed his jacket and left the cabin.  
"Ty..." Amy called after him.  
"What?" He asked turning around.  
"This is stupid. Why are we mad at each other? We can't change what happened."  
Ty nodded. "I know that, Amy. I do but I hate that I have no control over the situation. How I can't do anything to help you."  
Amy walked up to Ty and slowly touched his shoulder. "Look at me. What's bothering you?"  
"It's fine. Let's just go back inside."  
"No. Tell me now."  
"Amy..."  
"Last night was just a bad dream. I keep reliving what happened at the lake. But I know it's okay and you being here helps."  
"I'm struggling." He whispered.  
"What?" Amy was confused.  
Ty turned to look at her. He almost looked like he had tears. "When things get tough that's when I drink. I've been going to the meetings. And it's been helping. But this...us not getting rescued. I'm struggling."  
"Oh, Ty. It's gonna be okay." She wrapped her arms around him. "I love how hard you've been working at this. It's not gonna be easy. And it's not an overnight fix. We both know that." She smiled up at him.  
"I don't know why you put up with me." He joked as he returned the smile.  
"You are so much stronger and braver then me."  
"I don't know about that." He laughed as they walked back into the cabin.  
"Believe it. I wouldn't have been able to handle any of the things you've gone through." She smiled at Ty as he shook her head before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Lisa had just gotten of the phone from Lou. They had wanted to keep what was going on to themselves but knew sooner or later they'd have to tell her. She had been upset and for good reason. Lisa was now staring into space as she remained sitting at the dining room table. Her untouched coffee in front of her. She smiled when Jack squeezed her shoulder on his way by to the kitchen. It wasn't until he has said hello that she realized the phone had been ringing.  
"Hello." Jack said his voice rough.  
"Is this Mr. Bartlett?" The man on other end asked.  
"Yes." Jack hesitated.  
"I'm the local sheriff. You reported your granddaughter and her boyfriend missing a few days ago?"  
Jack swallowed hard. He knew this phone call was coming but now that it was here he wasn't ready. "Yes, Amy Fleming and Ty Borden." At this Lisa raised her head looking toward the kitchen. She couldn't see Jack from where she was sitting though.  
"One of our snowplows came across Mr. Borden's truck." He paused. "The good news is they weren't there. The truck appears to have been abandoned days ago."  
Jack let out a sigh of relief. "That's great. It means they got shelter somewhere."  
"Yes, it is possible. We are gonna send searchers out first thing tomorrow morning. They'll go door to door at all the local cabins and the towns already been on the lookout for them. But no one has spotted them."  
"Okay, that's great."  
"There is one thing." He paused again.  
"What?" Lisa was now standing in the doorway. Jack had his back to her.  
"When we went to check the sight we discovered the dock about 50 feet from where the truck was was destroyed. Now it could easily have been from the storm. But you need to know we have evidence to believe they were near there. And we need to consider every avenue."  
Jack slammed his hand down on the counter.  
"We are doing everything we can. And will keep you informed." The sheriff nodded to himself taking this as his sign to hang up.  
As soon as he did Lisa had her arms wrapped around Jack from behind. "It's gonna be okay." She comforted.


	63. Chapter 63

"You know, I've been thinking."  
"Thinking, huh? About what?" Amy asked turning her head to face Ty as she lay in his arms her head on his shoulder.  
"Just thinking. About us, the future. Stuff like that."  
Amy nodded smiling before nestling in closer. "I've been thinking about that a lot too lately."  
"Yeah?" Ty smiled.  
"Yeah, I mean if this weekend has taught me anything it's that I really do love you. And I was stupid to push you away before."  
"You were mad. I don't blame. It's not exactly like I was expecting a warm welcome."  
"Still, we could have been together sooner."  
"We're together now." He said pushing a strand of Amy's hair from her eyes. "I've been trying to figure out what I wanna do after graduation."  
"Really?"  
"I don't have any idea yet but my guidance counselor suggested I apply to college. My grades are good enough and he thinks someone with my track record would do well there."  
"Really?" Amy jumped up to face Ty.  
"Yeah, is it that hard to believe?" He giggled.  
"No, that's great. I'm so proud of you." She layed back down beside him. He interlaced their fingers.  
"You wanna get out of here?" He pushed her slightly so he could sit up.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Get your coat. We're going home."  
"Ty... did you forget we're stranded?" She watched as he grabbed his jacket and hers off the hook tossing hers at her. "Where are we gonna go?" She said getting off the bed.  
"They must be looking for us by now. I say we start looking for help." The smile on his face was adorable. She'd follow him anywhere with that smile. She put her jacket on and grabbed his hand as they went out the cabin door. Good idea or not they were doing it.

Lou paced the length of her kitchen the phone pressed to her ear. She was angry. She was upset. She was just about every emotion someone could be. Her little was missing and no had thought to tell her. She was livid. "Honey, please calm down. We didn't want you to worry." Tim said.  
"Well, I am. And I have to right to be." She shouted.  
"You just had a baby."  
"And that means I have to be protected." She cut Tim off. Peter watched her as he sat on the living room floor with the baby laying on the rug.  
"We didn't know anything. Why worry you for another?"  
"It can't be nothing. It's been what 3 days?"  
"Yes. But can you listen to me for one second?" He was getting annoyed. Jack had already got an ear full earlier and he had heard about it. Stating she was exactly like him.  
"No!"  
"We got a call from the local sheriff up there. He said he found Ty's truck." Tim blurted. There was an awkward silence. Lou feeling slightly silly for going on and on. "They didn't find them yet. But it means they escaped the storm."  
"That's good, right?"  
"Yes, it is. Search teams are gonna check everywhere." Lou nodded. "We'll let you know if we hear anything."  
"Okay, thanks. Love you."  
"Love you too, sweetheart." Tim hung up the phone and sighed. He looked out over the fields toward the mountains.

Amy threaded through the snow as she hung onto Ty's hand pulling him forward as they searched. Problem was after being held up in the cabin for so long they had no idea was the way back toward the truck. Or the main road. "We've been going in circles." Ty complained.  
"We have to keep looking. The radio said people were looking for us." Amy said so full of hope.  
"I know but it's been almost an hour. There's no one out here."  
"Wait...did you hear that?" She said eager.  
"No. I think you think your hearing things. But we haven't seen footprints or the path back to the road or lake." Ty stopped walking.  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked glancing back at him.  
"I think I heard something."  
"Very funny. Come on. Let's go before it gets dark." She tugged on his arm thinking he was playing with her. But then she heard it too. "Someone's out there." She let go of Ty's hand again and headed off in a run away from Ty.  
"Amy! Wait." He shouted running after her.  
"Help! Help!" She shouted. "We're here!"  
"Hey! Somebody!" Ty joined in. "Help!"  
They really hoped they heard something cause as Ty looked around he was lost. He had no idea how to get back to the cabin. That thought alone scaring him. "Ty!" Amy yelled getting his attention.  
"What?"  
"There!" She pointed seeing a jacket walk past them a few meters ahead. "Help!"  
"Stay where you are." Shouted a mans voice.  
Amy let out a sigh of relief and the tears started falling down her face. "Help!"  
Ty grabbed Amy in his arms holding her shaking body close to him. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay. They found us." He soothed. Amy wiped the tears with the back of her hand.  
"Over here." The man shouted behind him. "Amy? Ty?" He asked as he reached them in a small clearing.  
"Yeah. Yeah." Ty repeated.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No, I don't think so. But she fell in the lake a few days ago." Ty answered for Amy.  
"Okay. Let's go." The rescuer said as he placed a thick blanket around Amy's shoulders. Grabbing another and giving it to Ty.  
"We got them. Bringing them back to base." A women said into a walkie talkie as she came to Ty's side. "Let's get you guys warmed up."  
The man and women let them back toward the road where their rescue vehicles were sitting.

The two medics looked over Amy and Ty as they sat at the police station. They had been asked hundreds of questions. They both just wanted to go home. But they needed to be sure they were okay. The medic still wanted a doctor to look over Amy since she had spent the most time in the freezing water. But was praising Ty's quick thinking into what probably saved her life. Ty smiled over at Amy as she left her chair the thick blanket wrapped around her as she followed the one officer to his desk. He handed her the phone and nodded as he left again to give her some privacy.  
Amy took a deep breath as the phone rang. After a few rings her grandfather picked it up. Hearing his voice brought Amy to tears. She sucked in a sob before she could speak. "Hi, Grandpa."  
She heard Jack let out a slight sob himself. "Sweetheart?" He said motioning for Lisa and Tim who had been eating lunch at the dining room table. "It's Amy." He whispered a large smile on his face.  
"Amy, honey?" Tim shouted.  
"Dad, I'm fine." She said her voice full of emotion trying her best to keep from breaking down. "They found us."  
"You stay at the station, your dad and I will get you. Is Ty okay?"  
"Yeah, he's great." She smiled watching him talk with the one medic.  
"We're glad your safe."  
"We are. Don't worry. Ty was amazing."  
"Glad to hear it. We didn't doubt it." Jack poked Tim who smiled. Who turned and gave Lisa a hug.  
Amy smiled listening to her grandfather and dad argue. She'd missed them. Her gaze turned to Ty who caught her gaze returning the smile.


	64. Chapter 64

Amy yawned as she turned over. She frowned noticing she was alone. It had been almost a week since they were rescued but she still expected Ty to be there beside her. She smiled at the thought. She noticed the time on the clock. Ty would be on his way to school by now. She slept in again. She'd been doing that a lot lately but her family had let her. Jack easily took to doing the morning chores. She yawned again before throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. Her messy ponytail falling on her shoulders as she made her way into the kitchen.  
"Hey, good morning." Lou said chipper. She had flown in from Vancouver as soon as she heard Amy and Ty were okay. Needing to be there for her little sister. Amy had to admit she had already had enough of her babying her.  
"Hey, Lou." She barely sat at the table before Lou placed a large plate of eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes in front of her.  
"Eat up."  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Thanks." Lou set her down a glass of orange juice. "I usually have coffee." She argued.  
"Not today. Orange juice is better for you."  
"Why?" Amy had kept quiet every morning up to this point. "Coffee helps you stay awake."  
"It's almost 10. How are you still tired?" Lou already had her concerned mom face on. Emma let out a loud cry from the other room saving Amy. Lou sighed before quickly leaving to get the baby.  
Amy quickly drank the orange juice and grabbed a pancake off her plate. Taking this opportunity to run. She put the pancake in her mouth as she hopped around trying to get her boots on before Lou came back. She grabbed the pancake again and her coat before taking a mad dash across the yard. The backdoor slamming as Lou came back into the kitchen with Emma.

"Hi, sweetie." Jack said as he stopped working on the tractor to bend down to the stroller to see Emma.  
"Have you seen Amy?" Lou said her eyes never leaving the baby as she watched Jack and Emma.  
"No, why?" He asked standing back up to face Lou.  
"I just...she was weird again this morning. Didn't touch her breakfast. And got all mad at me for not letting her have coffee."  
"Hon, she's been through a lot. Give her a break."  
"Yeah, she almost drown. Excuse me for being concerned."  
"Lou, you know that's not what I meant. She's fine. How many times do we all have to tell you that?" He switched his wrench to his other hand.  
"I think she's avoiding the issue." She started pushing the stroller back and forth as Emma got fussy.  
"She's coping just fine. And you bringing up her business isn't helping."  
"Well, I better finish my run." She said unsure of Jack's comment. She did have every right to be worried but was she taking it a bit to far.

Jack walked into the barn and past the office and had to double back. There was Ty with his head on the desk fast asleep. His homework somewhere underneath him. Jack chuckled. "Ty?" When he didn't answer Jack nudged him. Ty sprung up startled. "Sorry, you were starting to squish your work there." He said pointing.  
"Sorry, Jack. I know I told you I'd help bring the horses in." He rubbed a hand over his face.  
"It's okay. I did it already." He said shifting as he held a lead line. "You've been working really hard. You should be proud."  
"Thanks, these last exams are brutal."  
"It's almost dinner." He said as he left the barn office. Ty looked down at his homework. He didn't even start it. He's been asleep at the desk for almost 2 hours. He couldn't believe it. Ty sighed as he packed up his books. He dropped them off in his room before heading to the house to join Amy.  
She was already helping Lou fill the table with food. A large smile crossed her face the minute she seen him. "Hey. You've been in the barn forever. I wanted to go for a ride."  
"Yeah, time got away on me." He smiled sheepish looking over Amy's shoulder at Jack.  
"It's okay. You've been working hard."  
"That's what everybody keeps telling me." He tried to sound happy but wasn't sure it came across. Then again the rest of the family was hurrying around them to get dinner on the table. He hugged Amy again as he let her take his hand and lead him to their side of the table. He felt overwhelmed to be honest. There seemed to be so much pressure to graduate and do good.  
Amy poked him with the plate that had pork chops on it to get his attention. "You daydreaming?" She asked with a chuckle.  
"Sorry, just tired." He said as he took his share before giving the plate to Lou. He caught Jack's expression from the other side of the table. He shouldn't be tired. He just slept 2 hours. So either Jack figured something was up or he was lying. "Potatoes?" He asked Amy instead leaving his comments to himself which Ty was thankful for.

Amy flopped down on her bed as she watched Ty. They had just finished a movie in the living room and Ty had cutely offered to walk her to bedroom door. She didn't object at the odd request. "What's on your mind?" She asked watching him play with a photo on her dresser.  
"Nothing." He turned to face her.  
"You know my sister is in the kitchen feeding Emma."  
"That's not...we learned our lesson." He joked referring to their pregnancy scare situation.  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to say goodnight."  
Amy nodded not sure she believed him. But didn't have a reason not to. "I love you." She said standing wrapping her arms around him.  
"I love you too." He leaned in for a kiss but heard someone clear their throat behind them. He knew he should have closed the door.  
"Goodnight, Ty." Jack said.  
"Night." Ty shoot Amy a worried glance. She held in her laugh as best she could. "Night, Jack."  
"Good night." He repeated at Ty he watched Ty go down the hall before shooting Amy a glance as he closed her bedroom door. She fell back onto her bed in a fit of laughs. Ty's expression still on her mind.

Amy groaned as Lou followed her out the door this time. Amy bit a piece of her toast she had managed to smuggle out of the kitchen. "We need to talk."  
"No we don't."  
"I just think that after what you went through you'd have feelings."  
"Oh, I have feelings." Amy glared at her.  
"Why can't we talk about it?"  
"We have. There's nothing to talk about."  
"You could have drowned."  
"You don't think I realize the seriousness of the situation? I have nearly a week to think about it."  
"You need to talk to someone. If not me, then Grandpa." Lou remarked her voice full of emotion.  
"I talked to Ty." Amy fired back.  
Lou bit her lip. "Maybe I need to talk. I don't know if I'd be handling this as well as you."  
"Lou, I get it was hard. But Ty and I are fine. And no one really understands what we went through better then Ty."  
"I'm sorry I pushed." She frowned sitting on the bench.  
"You bringing it up every ten seconds isn't helping." Amy joined her. "I was scared. But Ty was there to help me. He saved my life."  
Lou nodded. "I'm grateful he was with you." She wiped a stray tear.  
Amy smiled. "Can I go now?"  
"Yeah, sorry. Hormones." She said wiping her face. Amy stood to leave. "Were you not hungry or avoiding me?"  
"Avoiding you." She smirked taking another bite of her toast before running down the steps and toward the barn. Lou couldn't help but laugh.  
Jack emerged on the porch with his cup of coffee. "So you finally get her to talk to you?"  
Lou looked up at him. "You heard the whole thing, didn't you?"  
"Well, I was trying not to but I'm glad I did." He held his laugh. "To avoid you."  
Lou stood her arms crossed. "Now I'm avoiding you." She left Jack as she went back into the house to see if Emma was awake yet. Jack smiled happy Amy was fine.

Ty rolled over yawning surprised he had managed to fall asleep at all. He spend most of the night doing his homework. Then couldn't fall asleep when he did finally get to bed at 2am. He heard the noise again from below him. It must have been what woke him. He reached for his phone to see what time it was. Finding it odd that Amy or Jack was in the barn this early. But he was surprised and terrified to see it was almost 8am. His first class started 8:30. He'd never make in time. He got caught in his sheets trying to get out of bed and landed hard on the floor. The thud startling Amy as she thought she was alone. "Ty?" She shouted as she climbed the stairs. Pushing the door open she found him on the floor. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just tripped." He said working his way out of the blankets.  
Amy couldn't hold the smile as he searched for his clothes standing there in nothing but his boxers. "Shouldn't you be in town?"  
"Yeah, I must have overslept." He said rushing around the room gathering his stuff. He left out the door as Amy stopped him.  
"Ty?" She picked up his pants off the floor. Ty turned around and kissed Amy quickly. "Ty?" Amy chuckled watching him attempt to leave in his boxers. She waved his pants at him her face turning red she was blushing so hard.  
"Thanks." He said embarrassed grabbing them from her.


	65. Chapter 65

Amy came in the back door and began searching the desk. She needed the phone number of one of her clients. His horse was ready for pick up. "Ty was a mess this morning."  
"How so?" Jack asked looking at her from where he sat tying a fly.  
"He almost forgot his pants."  
"What was he still doing home?" Lisa looked at the clock. While Jack's expression was confused. "What do you mean he forgot his pants?"  
"Yeah, he was still in the loft." Amy answered still looking through papers.  
"That's odd. He's been so tired lately. I think he's working too hard." Lisa said frowning.  
"He almost fell asleep last night while we watched the movie." Amy grabbed the paper. "Here it is."  
Jack and Lisa exchanged a look. "You sure he's okay, honey?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I found him asleep in the barn office yesterday." Jack said his concern growing.  
"He seemed fine to me. He never said anything at least." But Amy was less sure.  
"I'm sure it's nothing. He's working hard to graduate. Nothing wrong with that." Lisa assured patting her shoulder.  
"I hope so." Amy paused but turning back to look at her grandparents. "You don't think he's...?" She was too scared to finish the sentence. She knew as well as anyone that alcoholics had a tendency to relapse. Tim did just last year, in fact. 5 years of sobriety down the drain after a fight with Miranda. Ty had been doing so well and was sober now 6 months. He didn't seem to have a reason to relapse but then it hit her. The lake.  
"Honey, no. He isn't showing any signs." Jack stood to give Amy a hug. "He wouldn't throw away what he has with you."  
"He was having a hard time at the lake. He wanted to or would have if he could have." She mumbled.  
Lisa smiled. "I have to agree. He seems stressed if anything. Nothing to do with anything else."  
"Okay. I know your right. It's just...now I'm mad at myself for even thinking it." She sighed before heading out to the barn.

"Lou called again this morning." Lisa said as she dished the pasta into a serving platter.  
"Oh?" Jack was watching the garlic bread so it didn't burn.  
"She still isn't convinced Amy is okay. And the way she went off this morning about Ty."  
"Not to mention forgetting where she left her client information. That's not like Amy."  
"Maybe we should talk with her."  
"Lis, she's not gonna go into detail. I've tried already to get her to open up. She won't budge." Jack pulled the bread from the oven. "Besides, she already told Lou if anyone gets what she went through it's Ty."  
"So she'd much rather talk to Ty?" Lisa asked picking the bowl of pasta up.  
"Now you sound like Lou." Jack laughed following her out of the kitchen.  
"Who sounds like Lou?" Amy asked as her and Ty joined them.  
"No one. Sit." Lisa shot Jack a grin.  
"Okay." Ty questioned looking at both adults before Amy as she gave him a shrug.  
"So, Ty how's exams going?"  
"Good, actually. I've got two more to go. And one final project." He grinned at Amy as she filled his plate with pasta.  
"He's been working really hard. I'm proud of you." She said. Jack and Lisa taking notice that neither seemed off now.  
"Well, I propose a toast. To Ty and the future." Lisa said raising her glass of Riesling.

Amy was seated on Ty's lab watching the stars from the porch. "You okay?"  
"Why?" He asked glancing at her.  
"I don't know. How are things?"  
"Amy?" He turned to face her directly.  
"What?"  
"I'm serious. What is this about?" He asked knowing something was off about the way she asked the question.  
Jack stepped up the few steps onto the porch. "Goodnight." He said glancing at them on the bench. He smirked. He loved being right all those years ago about Ty. He had potential and not only that was the perfect fit for his granddaughter.  
"Goodnight, Grandpa." Amy said smiling.  
"Night, Jack."  
"I love you." Amy said out of nowhere causing Ty turn back from the door to Amy. His smile matched hers.  
"Come back to the loft with me." He said his eyes serious.  
"Why?" Amy giggled as Ty squirmed to get out from under her lap. But she held him tighter.  
"Stay with me." He said meeting her eyes. She was always mesmerised by his green eyes.  
"Okay. But I'll sneak out later." She said letting him stand. "I can't come right now. Grandpa will see." She said after catching Ty's frown.  
"10 minutes, please?"  
"Yes, okay. I'll be right there." She said kissing him quickly before jumping up and going into the house.

After making sure Jack and Lisa were sound asleep Amy crept across the floor. Grabbing her boots and jacket. She didn't bother doing it up as she put it on over her pajamas. Ty was asleep too by the time she got up to the loft. He'd be upset she was more then half an hour late but it was better then not at all. She ditched her boots and jacket in a nearby chair before pulling back the blankets crawling in beside Ty. He stirred slightly pulling her close to him in his sleep. She couldn't help the grin that played on his lips. It was super sweet. She kissed his forehead before cosying in.  
"Amy! Amy!" Amy awoke to screams and her name being called hauntingly. She jumped slightly at the sound. The unfamiliar place not helping as she tries to figure out what was going on. Ty was tossing and turning. Sweat running from his forehead.  
"Ty." Amy whispered trying not to startle him more.  
"Amy! No!" He yelled again. It was loud enough to wake the horses.  
Amy began shaking Ty harder. "Ty, I'm right here."  
Ty jumped his eyes wide now awake. His sudden movement scaring Amy. "What?" He asked to no one in particular.  
"It's okay. I'm right here." Her voice calming. "It was just a bad dream." That's when it hit her all at once. She'd acted the exact same way at the cabin. It explained him being so tired and falling asleep in the weirdest places. That on top of finales. It's no wonder he wasn't getting any sleep.  
"I'm okay. Sorry I woke you." He said rubbing a hand through his hair before tugging the covers around him. Amy however was still sitting looking at him. "Let's go to sleep." He said irritated.  
"Ty, you know you can tell me anything."  
"Yeah."  
"Then tell me why you haven't been sleeping." She layed down resting her head on her elbow.  
Ty let out a sigh. "I don't know how you got over it all so fast." He said almost ashamed.  
"Ty, for one I talked about it. Lou wouldn't let it go. And of course Grandpa."  
"I just can't shake it." He turned to face Amy grabbing her hand.  
"We'll face it together. But you do realize I'm how you get over it." She smiled.  
He nodded. "True." He smirked planting a kiss on her lips. "What would I do without you?"  
"I don't know. Never sleep again." She laughed.  
"We can not sleep right now." He starting tickling her the whole loft filling with giggles.


End file.
